Harry Potter and The Frozen Heart
by Ash Knight
Summary: Durring his summer before his 6th year, Harry decides he no longer cares about the wizarding worlds needs and decides to face Voldemort on his own terms. he meets someone who then begins to unlock his inner feelings in way he never knew possible, Slash!.
1. Suprising News

Title: Harry Potter and the Frozen Heart Chapter Title: Surprising News Author: Ash Knight  
  
Pairings: Harry/OC  
  
Warnings: Slash, Spoilers from book 5, bad language, and more . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from these stories.  
  
Synopsis:  
  
A dark haired boy awoke with a start in the middle of the night. It had only been three days since he came home from school, but it already felt like a month. He walked over to the open window, wearing only a pair of old underwear, which were too large for him, to look at the night sky. The cool night air felt good against the burning lighting shaped scar on the boy's forehead. That scar of coarse belonged to Harry Potter. It was around one in the morning but Harry couldn't sleep, since his scar and his mind kept him awake. Hedwig was still out, hunting most likely, leaving Harry with no one to talk to. Since Moody's warning at Kings cross, Harry had become the invisible boy in # 4 Privet Drive. Anytime Harry entered the living room or kitchen, or any other room in the house, no one even acknowledged his presence. The only way Harry knew they that knew he was there was by the decent portion of food the set out for him on the far side of the table at meal times.  
  
Harry just looked up into the sky and stared up at the moon. It seemed far away, like everything else to Harry. After about another hour of motionless staring, a rustle of wings caught his attention. He quickly moved out of the way as Hedwig flew in the window, proudly carrying a dead mouse in her beak. Harry lay back down on the lumpy mattress that was his bed and Hedwig flew over to the table beside his bed. She dropped the mouse on the floor and jumped over to Harry and nipped his ear affectionately.  
  
"Have a good hunt?" Harry asked as he patted her softly.  
  
It was clear Hedwig was trying to cheer Harry up as she hooted softly, making Harry smile for a brief moment. The smile quickly faded thought as his scar had began to burn again. Where ever Voldemort was, he was clearly very angry. But, Harry just didn't care. After everything that had happened; losing Sirius and hearing the prophecy, nothing really felt right. Harry just wanted to let it all go. His anger, his guilt, and everything else that he felt bottled up inside of him. With a big sigh Harry got off the bed and sat at the desk in the corner. It had been three days and he had to write the order to tell them the Drusley's were treating him alright. Not really caring what happened he took out a very small piece of parchment and scribble out his message:  
  
I'm Fine  
  
-Harry  
  
"Hedwig, I have a letter for you."  
  
Hedwig immediately flew over and stuck out her leg. Harry tied the letter to her leg and gave her an Owl treat.  
  
"Take this to the Order, ok?"  
  
Hedwig hooted and flew back out the window into the night. Harry then continued to stare out the window up at the moon for the rest of the night. He watched as the moon got further and further away and the first few glimmers of the sun broke the blue-black night sky. Before Harry knew it the sun had taken its place in the sky, making it morning, and he could already hear Aunt Petunia get out of bed and begin her daily regimen of cleaning, making breakfast, cleaning, making lunch, and more cleaning. Just as he was about to go back to put on some clothes to go down stairs and get breakfast, an owl carrying the daily prophet flew in. Harry walked over to his trunk, pulled out his money pouch and paid the Owl for the paper. Just as he was about to set it down the headline caught his eye and his heart raced upwards into his throat.  
  
FATAL CAPTURE OF PETER PETIGREW!!! SIRIUS BLACK PRONOUNCED INNOCENT!!! 


	2. The Veil of the Night

Title: Harry Potter and the Frozen Heart Chapter Title: The Veil of The Night Author: Ash Knight  
  
Pairings: Harry/OC  
  
Warnings: Slash, Spoilers from book 5, bad language, and more . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from these stories.  
  
Synopsis:  
  
FATAL CAPTURE OF PETER PETIGREW!!!  
SIRIUS BLACK PRONOUNCED INNOCENT!!!  
  
Another mass break out at Azkaban Prison occurred last night, allowing all of the captured Death Eaters involved in the attack at the Ministry last month to escape. It is rumored that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was present at  
the time, and broke all of his Death Eaters out, along with all other  
prisoners sentenced to life imprisonment. But, it seems that reinstated Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, arrived on the scene with a team of Magical Law Enforcement officers and Aurors and a large battle ensued.  
When it was all over You-Know-Who had used an illegal portkey to escape with most of his Death Eaters and other prisoners. However, when it was all  
over, both sides had causalities, and on further inspection one of the  
fallen Death Eaters was none other and Peter Pettigrew. After much confusion, the body was examined by ministry healers and the identity of the body was confirmed. Albus Dumbledore has explained that Sirius Black  
was not the Potters secret keeper as he was thought to be.  
  
Albus Dumbledore claimed, that as an attempt to trick You-Know-Who, Peter Pettigrew was made the Potter family's secret keeper, thinking that You-  
Know-Who would come after Sirius Black. Apparently Pettigrew was a spy working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and told his master where to find the Potters, which is where he met his down fall at the hand of The-Boy-Who- Lived, Harry Potter. Realizing the mistake he made, Sirius Black tracked down Pettigrew, in an attempt to confront him, but instead Pettigrew cut off his finger and blew apart the street with a hidden wand, killing twelve  
muggles and escaping into the sewers.  
  
Now Sirius Black has been declared innocent of all charges, but apparently too late. Albus Dumbledore also claims that Sirius Black died last month trying to protect the ministry from the Death Eaters that broke in. Details are still unclear as to why the Death Eaters broke into the ministry, or how Sirius Black died. We have been informed though, that now since Black  
has been cleared of all charges, his Will, will be read in a private  
meeting with close family and friends. . .  
  
Harry stopped reading and put the paper down. It was too little and too late. He got dressed and then went down stairs to eat breakfast. A plate of pancakes, bacon and eggs, was already waiting for him at the table. Uncle Vernon hid behind his newspaper, while Aunt Petunia was droning on and on about some new hooligan in town and other gossip and Dudley was not there. Ever since Harry came back he was making him self scarce, leaving early with his friends to terrorize the neighborhood and only coming back home after dinner. Harry already knew why he was never home. Last summers dementor attack made him afraid of Harry, which suited Harry just fine. When Harry finished eating he went back upstairs to read through some school books and finish some summer assignments he was given.  
  
But, when Harry returned he was surprised to see Pigwedeon circling the room excitedly. After finally coaxing him down, Harry untied the letter on his leg and then he flew over to Hedwig's cage and took a drink of water.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Sirius was just cleared of all charges! If you got the Daily Prophet already you know what happened already. Dumbledore wants you to come here for the reading of Sirius's Will tomorrow. I can't tell you anymore than that since we still have to be careful what we write. But, someone will come to get you tomorrow around ten. Bring a change of clothes with you so you can spend the night. I hope the muggles are treating you alright. . .  
  
See you soon mate, Ron  
  
The last thing Harry wanted was to go back to Grimmuald Place. It was filled with nothing but memories of Sirius, and the more he thought about Sirius the more hopeless everything felt. Pushing it all out of his mind he opened his trunk and began to read his transfiguration book. The rest of the day passed quickly and Harry soon found himself tossing and turning in bed.  
  
He was running through the department of mysteries, spells and curses flying everywhere. About ten Death Eaters were behind him, chasing him through the rooms. He was only vaguely aware of holding a bundle in his arms as he ran from room to room dodging curse after curse. He pushed through another door only to fall down in the chamber with the veil. Sirius and Bellatrix were dueling on the platform. Harry tried to run over to stop Sirius from falling through, but the stunner hit him the chest and Sirius fell through the veil before he had a chance to stop it. His face contorted with surprise and then disappeared. Bellatrix faded like a ghost as did the rest of Death Eaters. Harry climbed the platform, and approached the veil. Suddenly the bundle in his arms began to move and Harry looked down to see his own severed head. A snake suddenly jumped out of the mouth, making Harry throw the head away into the veil and fall backwards.  
  
The veil shuddered again, only this time a tall robed figure with red eyes and a snake's face came from the other side. Harry tried to crawl away but he couldn't take his eyes off Voldemort. Voldemort then drew his wand and began to laugh manically:  
  
"CRUCIO!!!"  
  
With a loud crash Harry fell out of bed, twisted in his covers like straight jacket. The loud noise didn't wake anyone up since Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia started taking sleeping pills to drown out his nightly screams. Harry just lay there on the floor by his bed weeping, still tangled in his sheets.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun had risen after a long night. Hedwig came back that night, and Harry was grateful for the company. She was all he had here, and the only that could make him smile. Once again it was almost time for breakfast and Harry quickly showered and dressed. After breakfast he sat out in the porch to wait for whoever was going to come and get him. . . 


	3. The Will of Sirius Black

Title: Harry Potter and the Frozen Heart Chapter Title: The Will of Sirius Black Author: Ash Knight  
  
Pairings: Harry/OC  
  
Warnings: Slash, Spoilers from book 5, bad language, and more . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from these stories.  
  
Synopsis: During his summer before his 6th year, Harry decides he no longer cares about the wizarding worlds needs and decides to face Voldemort on his own terms. He meets someone who then begins to unlock his inner feelings in way he never knew possible, but what happens when this person shows up at Hogwarts? Not to mention the new threat Voldemort has in store . . .  
  
Time passed and no one came. Harry looked around, not knowing what time it was. He didn't want to go back into the house in case they had to ring the bell. He knew Uncle Vernon would explode if they showed up at his door, which is what he didn't need to deal with at the moment. He was still tired from his lack of sleep, and the bags under his eyes already looked as if they were permanently attached under his eyes. The humidity in the air was making the heat unbearable and Harry was beginning to get drowsy. Just as he was about to nod off a noise caught his attention.  
  
Harry sprang to his feet and drew his wand. For a moment Harry scanned the area around him but saw nothing. He moved over to the side of house, with his wand still poised for attack, to see if anyone had tried going around the house, trying surprise him from behind. He jumped around the corner ready to attack but saw nothing there. Just before he was about to put his wand away he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Not waiting for another thing to happen Harry quickly turned around and punched the person in the stomach with all the force he could muster, only to see Professor Lupin in the end, knocked to the ground with the wind knocked out of him.  
  
"I'm glad to see your learning Potter. Constant Vigilance!!!" Moody said as he came out from underneath an invisibility cloak.  
  
"Wotcher Harry" Tonks said as she came out from another cloak with big smile on her face.  
  
She went over to Remus to help him up and Moody just started at Harry with both eyes. Harry still hadn't put his wand away and was backing up slowly while keeping them all with his aim.  
  
"Harry, are you ok?" Remus coughed out as he tried to stand.  
  
"What did I hear in my third year whenever dementors were close to me?"  
  
"You heard Lily and James the night they died" Remus answered quickly, obviously confused at Harry's actions.  
  
Harry lowered his wand, but only a little, still eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"Harry, are you ok?" Remus asked worried.  
  
"I'm fine; now let's get this over with. I'm not spending the night and as soon as it's all over I'm coming back here!"  
  
"Harry, are you sure you're ok?" Tonks asked.  
  
"I'm fine! Now lets go" Harry insisted.  
  
They nodded and began to walk towards Mrs. Figgs house. Harry stopped by Mrs. Figgs the other day for tea and saw Mundungus there. He let it slip that he was the one watching Harry in the mornings and then in the afternoon someone else would take over. He didn't say who it was, not wanting Harry to know obviously.  
  
"We're going to floo over to head quarters. A new member works in that department and is making sure that any activity from this grate is not being monitored. Fudge is still giving us a lot of trouble" Moody grumbled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Harry, after he admitted Voldemort was back, a lot people have been demanding his removal from office. And now that everything is out, he's more worried that Dumbledore will try to replace him and take his precious position" Remus answered.  
  
In a flash of green flames they found themselves at headquarters, only it was not the way Harry expected it to be. Remus and Moody left to tell Dumbledore Harry was there, leaving Harry alone in the kitchen. Harry decided to go upstairs and was amazed by what he saw. The place was brighter, and a lot of the furniture was gone. The walls in the house were painted in red, black, green, golden yellow, and white. At least that's what he saw before he has was almost knocked down and enveloped in a large brown bush.  
  
"Hermione, you're chocking me here" Harry breathed out.  
  
"Sorry Harry" she said as she let him go, "it's just good to see you."  
  
"Yeah mate," Ron declared.  
  
"What did you guys do to this place?" Harry asked looking around.  
  
"We finally finished decontaminating this place. Now we just finished painting the first floor and second floor" Ron answered.  
  
"Where is Kreacher?"  
  
Ron and Hermione gave each other nervous looks at Harry question.  
  
"WELL!!!" Harry yelled, already losing his patience.  
  
"He's dead" Ron answered.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Well, after they all left for the department of mysteries, Dumbledore locked Kreacher upstairs with a jinx so he couldn't apparate away. Well . . . Sirius's death hit Professor Lupin pretty hard. No body knew what to do with Kreacher since he knew too much about the Order to let him go. So . . . last month on the full moon, Professor Lupin transformed . . . inside the room with Kreacher . . ." Hermione finished nervously.  
  
"All that was left in the morning was a few pieces" Ron added in obvious discomfort.  
  
"Good" Harry replied fiendishly.  
  
Hermione and Ron shared nervous glances again at Harry's words. But, just as Hermione was about to speak Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs, and embraced Harry in her famous bear hug.  
  
"Oh it's to see you again dear" she said as she let him go and looked him over. "Harry you look so thin. The muggles better be feeding you!"  
  
Harry just shrugged in reply. He didn't say much to anyone about anything. Soon Remus came down and told them to come into the drawing room. When Harry went into the drawing room he saw most of the order members he knew assembled there, along with the two people he really didn't want to see: Dumbledore and Snape. Dumbledore greeted Harry with a warm smile, only to receive a cold look in return. Harry ignored everyone and went to sit in an empty chair. He could feel every ones eyes on him but he just ignored them all. Finally after Mrs. Weasley came in with her husband Dumbledore began the reading of the Will.  
  
"As we all know, we are all here to hear the Will of our good friend Sirius Black" Snape loudly scoffed, earning him many mean glares. "'I Sirius Black being of sound mind and body do hereby leave 5% of the gold in the Black family vault to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to be used as he sees fit. I leave another 5% of gold to my good friend Remus Lupin, along with a very fine set of robes I found while cleaning. To Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I leave another 5% of gold. To Fred and George Weasley I leave two books which can be found in my room, which catalog all the pranks that I and the rest of the marauders accomplished in our seven years at Hogwarts. To Professor Severus Snape, I leave a bathtub size cauldron made of solid pure gold, filled to the brim with many rare and valuable potion ingredients, and a bottle of extra strength Grease-Away shampoo'" everyone broke out into laugher except Snape and Harry. "'Finally to my beloved godson Harry James Potter, I leave the rest of the Black family fortune, along with the residence of # 12 Grimuald Place, and many other pieces of property scattered through out Brittan. Also, I leave you the stored valuable items and furniture in storage vaults as well as my own possessions which can be found in another separate vault, a pensive which I have left in the possession of Albus Dumbledore to be given to you if I should die prematurely, which hold a private message."  
  
Once again all eyes fell upon Harry, which he continued to ignore. No one spoke and the only thing that finally broke the silence was Crookshanks, who jumped onto Harry's lap and began to loudly purr as Harry scratched behind his ear. After that everyone began to file out leaving Harry alone with Weasley's Hermione, Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I know Dumbledore has many things he would like to discuss with you, but I was hoping to talk with you privately for a moment quickly before I leave" Professor McGonagall declared.  
  
"Alright, let's talk in the hall" Harry said nervously as he put Crookshanks down.  
  
Harry closed the door behind him as walked into the hall and walked a few feet to where McGonagall was standing by the stairs.  
  
"Relax Mr. Potter, you aren't in any trouble. I wanted to speak with you about your OWLS."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"I pulled a few strings and managed to get the results ahead of schedule ahead of schedule since I know you want to be an Auror. I have already spoken to the headmaster and he has talked to Snape regarding your position in his class, and you will be allowed to talk his class as long as you get an Acceptable if not an Outstanding" she said and gave Harry a large envelope.  
  
Harry quickly opened it and scanned down to his results:  
  
Transfiguration: E  
  
Charms: O  
  
History of Magic: D  
  
Herbology: E  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
  
Potions: E  
  
Divination: A  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
  
Astronomy: A  
  
Harry showed them to Professor McGonagall and watched as she scanned the paper.  
  
"Very good Mr. Potter, you should be very proud of yourself. What classes would you like to continue with?"  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, and Herbology" Harry answered as he took back the envelope.  
  
"Very well then, I will send you a book list by tomorrow morning so that you may get your books early and begin to study for your classes. If you are not able to go and get the books give the list to Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure she will be glad to help you."  
  
"Thank you Professor" Harry replied.  
  
"Also Mr. Potter, we need another captain for the quidditch team this year and I was wondering if you would consider the position."  
  
Harry was clearly taken aback. He would love to be the quidditch captain. But as quickly as his hopes rose they fell apart once more. With all his classes and everything else that was happening he wouldn't be able to handle the extra responsibility.  
  
"I would love to be captain of the quidditch team, but with everything that's happening I won't be able to handle the responsibility properly and it wouldn't be fair to the team if I end up dragging them down. But, may I make a suggestion?"  
  
"Of course" she said as she looked at him appraisingly.  
  
"I think Ron should be quidditch captain. I know he started off the year pretty badly but that was because he was just too nervous about letting the team down. He got a lot better in the end, and he's a great strategist, not to mention he's already obsessed with the sport."  
  
"Very well Mr. Potter, I am impressed with the maturity of your decisions, and I will take your recommendations under advisement."  
  
Harry just nodded and began to walk back into the drawing room when McGonagall placed her hand on his right shoulder.  
  
"Harry, for whatever it's worth, I'm sorry about Sirius, and I know he would be very proud of you today."  
  
"Thank you Professor that means a lot to me, especially from you" Harry replied, making them both smile.  
  
Harry watched as she went down the stairs and left the house. He turned around only to realize he still had to face everyone else the drawing room, and soon anger swelled inside of him as he pictured Dumbledore inside. Not wanting to put it off any longer, Harry walked back into the room. Everyone was talking but stopped as they heard Harry come in.  
  
"Harry, here are some papers you must look over about the properties and vaults you have now inherited" Dumbledore declared as he handed Harry a very large thick envelope. "Inside are also the keys to the vaults and properties you own, as well as a brief summary of there contents. And here is the pensieve Sirius spoke about" Dumbledore said as he handed Harry a large box, wrapped in brown paper. "Also, now that you are here I would like to ask you if the order may continue to use this house as its headquarters."  
  
"You can burn the place down for all I care" Harry spat angry.  
  
"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called out.  
  
"It's alright Molly. Harry I know you are still very mad at me but I-"  
  
"Save it alright! I don't need some stupid lecture, least of all from a hypocrite like you" Harry announced in a voice that would have made a flower wither.  
  
Harry turned on his heel with the box and envelope in hand and left the room leaving behind a room of shocked people behind. Remus tried to engage him in conversation but he ignored him and went straight to the fire place. Another flash of green flames he was back at Mrs. Figgs house. She was surprised to see him since she thought he was spending the night with his friends. He told her he changed his mind and apologized for scaring her. He then marched back to his house and was soon in his own room again. He placed the box and envelope down on his desk and just stared at them for a few minutes, until finally he opened the envelope. . . 


	4. A Last Goodbye

Title: Harry Potter and the Frozen Heart

Chapter Title: A Last Goodbye

Author: Ash Knight  
Pairings: Harry/OC  
Warnings: Slash, Spoilers from book 5, bad language, and more . . .   
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from these stories.  
Synopsis: During his summer before his 6th year, Harry decides he no longer cares about the wizarding worlds needs and decides to face Voldemort on his own terms. He meets someone who then begins to unlock his inner feelings in way he never knew possible, but what happens when this person shows up at Hogwarts? Not to mention the new threat Voldemort has in store . . .

            Harry just stared at the large envelope and box sitting on top of his desk in his room, thinking about everything that happened today. He knew it may have been wrong to snap at Dumbledore and just leave headquarters but he didn't really care. He was still mad at Dumbledore for everything he had done, and every time he pictured the headmaster in his head he couldn't help but feel used. Harry stood up and walked over to his window only to realize that it was night again. The heat was still scorching even though the sun was gone but Harry barely noticed. About another hour passed before he decided to lie down.

            He was just about to fall asleep when Hedwig flew in through the window and landed on his lap. Harry looked at her and noticed a letter tied to her leg. She held out her leg for Harry to untie the letter and then flew over to her cage to get a drink. Harry opened the letter and began to read:

Dear Harry,

            What happened today? Everyone here is talking about it and trying to ask Dumbledore what's going on but he won't give anyone a definite answer. He just said you were coming to terms with a lot of things and should be excused. I know Sirius's death must be terrible on you, we all know how much you cared about him. If you need anything or just someone to talk to, we are all here for you.

Love always,

Hermione

            Harry just put the letter aside not wanting to think about anything. It was more than just Sirius's death. It was the prophecy, and Dumbledore lying to him, and the fact that he would either have to be a murderer or be murdered himself someday. Getting up from his bed, he decided to distract his mind by looking through the envelope on his desk. He pulled out several papers along with fifteen keys. It seemed that the first five were vaults filled with gold, the next five were filled with jewels such as diamonds, rubies, and so on, and the last five were storage safes. Three of them had furniture and many valuable antiques, the next held personal possessions that belonged to Sirius's parents and the last held Sirius's things which included his flying motorcycle.

            After sorting through all the papers Harry finally decided to open the box. Inside was the pensieve Dumbledore mentioned only it was different from the one he owned. The Celtic runes on it were a bit different from the ones on Dumbledore's and also had small pentagrams, encrusted with many beautiful gemstones. With a deep breath Harry plunged into the pensieve and felt himself falling down into the mist of memory.

"Hello Harry" an image of Sirius said.

            Harry looked around and they were in Sirius's room back at headquarters.

"If you're watching this it means I've died obviously. How ever it happened I hoped I died fighting for the people I cared about and what I believed in. I also want you to know Harry that I was wrong about a lot of things. I'm afraid Molly was right about the way I regarded you. I realized this soon after you made the fire call to tell me about Snape's memory. As much as you look like James, that's not who you are. To be quite honest with you, you're a lot more like your mother. She was great woman and I wish I had told you more about her. She was very passionate and strong willed with a definitely strong sense of justice and right and wrong. Like you saw in Snape's memory she always tried to stand up for others no matter who they were and was also very brave. She loved to read and write poetry and was a great cook, and she always had dreams of being a great Healer. And as soon as you were born I knew she would be a great mother. She loved to sing to you and James, Remus, and Peter and I would listen to her sing to you which made us all smile, including yourself. She had a beautiful voice and she always made sure you fell asleep to the sound of her singing. I'm sorry you never got to know her, so to help you, aside from this message I have also put in a memory I have always cherished. It was shortly before Dumbledore made James and Lily went into hiding. But, before I end this Harry, I want to tell you something. Since the first moment I held you in my arms I loved you as if you were my own son, and I am very proud of the young man you have become. You are the son I always wanted and my only regret is that I can't hold you in my arms right now and kiss your forehead as I used to when you were still a baby and tell you more about the people who were stolen away from you. But even though I'm no longer alive I want you to know, I will always be right beside you. . ."

            The memory began to fade as Harry watched, wiping away tears from his face which wouldn't stop flowing. In a swirl of color Harry watched Sirius's bedroom change into another room he had never seen before, but Sirius was there along with a man who could only be Harry's father sitting on the floor and a small child crawling on the floor, playing with a large version of a snitch.

"He's going to be a great seeker one day, I can already tell" Sirius laughed as he watched Harry play with the toy.

"Let's take him flying again later, he loves being in the air" James said as he reached over and took Harry in his arms.

"Oh no you wont" said a new voice from the door.

"Oh Lily don't be such a worry wart" James said.

"You took him flying already and now he has the sniffles, you are not taking him out again to get him sick" Lily demanded as she took Harry from James into her own arms.

            The whole time the baby Harry seemed to be enjoying the exchange looking very amused.

"We'll bundle him up this time" Sirius said as he stood up.

"Oh honestly, sometimes I don't know who the child in this house is, you, James or Harry" Lily replied and they all broke out laughing. "Besides it's starting to rain and dinner is ready."

            They all went down stairs still laughing. Lily placed Harry in a tall baby seat by the table and went into the kitchen to get the food. As soon as she went through the door Sirius walked over to the seat and picked Harry up. Harry giggled happily as Sirius tossed him lightly in the air and caught him over and over again in his arms and then began to play with his godfather's hair.

"Remus and Peter aren't coming?" Sirius asked as he began to bounce Harry on his knee.

"No, Remus is doing something for Dumbledore and Peter said he had something to take care of" James answered.

"So what do you think Harry is going to become when he gets older?" Sirius said.

"I don't know, maybe a stag like me" James answered.

"Well one thing is for sure, if we have anything to say about it, he's going to be an animagus by the time he's in first year."

            James and Sirius laughed and baby Harry giggled with them happily. Lily then came in serving a feast which included a large pork shoulder, mashed potatoes, corn, green beans, gravy, fries, and Yorkshire pudding.

"Honestly Lily, you could give all the house elves at Hogwarts a run for their money" Sirius laughed as he dug in.

"Definitely!" James agreed.

            Lily just laughed as if they were just joking and took Harry from Sirius. She began to feed him mashed carrots and peas with pumpkin juice. Harry watched as they all talked and laughed together like a family. When Sirius and James could eat no more they cleared the plates and dishes off the table for Lily. Lily rocked Harry in her arms and he was definitely beginning get sleepy.

"I think it's time to put him to bed" Lily whispered as Sirius and James came back.

"I guess I better get going then, I got a long ride back to London" Sirius whispered.

"Sirius you can't fly your motorcycle in this weather. Just stay the night here. You know your room is always ready" Lily said.

"Yeah, and besides, Harry always seems to sleep better when his godfather is here" James said patting Sirius on the back.

            Sirius smiled happily and said he'd stay. They walked back upstairs to put the baby in his crib to sleep. As Lily held Harry in her arms before she put him in his crib she began to sing:

_All your dreams are magical thoughts,_

_All things are real until you dream there not,_

_In your dreams our love is the power,_

_Carried on wings of hope._

_So come with me in the twilight of this night,_

_And I will show you the world._

_And in this world when you are afraid,_

_Our love will always fight the darkness away,_

_And in this world when your start to cry,_

_Our love will be the wind that blows your tears dry._

_So let rise the dreams of your heart,_

_With the innocence in you, so careless and kind,_

_I see a beauty that even this world could never replace . . ._

            The baby in her arms was asleep with the last note of her song, fully happy and content in his loving mothers arms. She placed him gently down in his crib and wrapped him in a dark green blanket with golden little snitches embroidered on it. She kissed him sweetly on his forehead and then turned to James and Sirius.

"Good night Sirius" she said and kissed him sweetly on his right cheek and gave James a sweet kiss on the lips. "I'll leave you two alone to talk, but try not to wake Harry."

"Goodnight Lily" Sirius replied and kissed her on her cheek.

            She walked out of the room leaving James and Sirius alone.

"So how are you doing?" James asked.

"I'm a lot better now. I don't know why his death hit me so hard. I know we were never close but he was still my brother."

"I know what you mean. If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do. We might not have the same blood running through our veins, but in everyway that matters, you are my brother Padfoot" James said as he placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder.

            Sirius embraced James like brother and for a minute they held each other in a tight hug. Then they broke apart and kissed Harry good night and left room.


	5. A Time For Action

Title: Harry Potter and the Frozen Heart

Chapter Title: Time for Action

Author: Ash Knight  
  
Pairings: Harry/OC  
  
Warnings: Slash, Spoilers from book 5, bad language, sexual situations, and more . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from these stories.  
  
Synopsis: During his summer before his 6th year, Harry decides he no longer cares about the wizarding worlds needs and decides to face Voldemort on his own terms. He meets someone who then begins to unlock his inner feelings in way he never knew possible, but what happens when this person shows up at Hogwarts? Not to mention the new threat Voldemort has in store . . .  
  
Tears stained the pillow under Harry's head as the tears continued to flow out of his eyes. After about an hour of sobbing he was able to get control of himself. The song his mother sang was still repeating itself over and over in his head, and with each verse his heart seemed to freeze over and over again in a new layer of frost. When he saw himself as a baby in the pensieve he couldn't remember being that content and happy in his entire life. His entire future was taken out his hands before he was old enough to even remember his own mothers face. And his destiny was thrown in his face by the person he trusted the most.  
  
The stars in the sky seemed to dull by the second as he mulled everything. Finally as the sun began to climb into the sky Harry Potter decided he was done by playing by Dumbledore's rules. If he was going to fight Voldemort he was going to do it on his own terms. But, he knew he wasn't ready to face the dark lord, at least not yet. And as Harry decided more and more, a plan began to form in his mind. It was going to be dangerous and too many things could go wrong, but he was going to do it regardless. But along with the plan there came a new name. . .

................................................................................................................................................  
  
It was now Saturday, two days after the Will reading at Grimmuald Place. Professor McGonagall had sent him the book list he needed for his new school year and along with her best regards. Harry sent a letter back to her with Hedwig thanking her for all she had done for him that morning and finalized everything he had planned. He packed his invisibility cloak in his bag, along with the papers and keys for his new vaults. Along with that he grabbed one of Dudley's old baseball caps and a large black sweater with a hood. In his left pocket was the powder made from three sleeping pills he stole out of Aunt Petunia's bottle in a tiny envelope.  
  
It looked like it was about to rain and Harry was great full for that as he walked over to Mrs. Figgs house, since he now didn't need an excuse as to why he was wearing such a thick sweater in the summer. He told her he would come for tea today so she wouldn't ask questions as to why he was there.  
  
"Oh Harry dear come in before it starts raining" she said as she opened the door.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Figgs" Harry said happily as he entered the house.  
  
"How are you feeling dear?"  
  
"I'm alright" Harry answered as he walked over to her living room to find Mundungus smoking his pipe. "Hello Mundungus."  
  
"Good morning Harry. Come to join us for tea?"  
  
Harry nodded and set his bag down by the side of the couch.  
  
"How about I help you with the tea Mrs. Figg?"  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Harry, you're my guest"  
  
"Don't worry, it's no trouble," Harry said quickly as he followed her into the kitchen.  
  
While she began to get the tea cups and pot from the cupboard, Harry quickly emptied the powder into the tea kettle on the stove that was already beginning to boil. Harry then poured the tea into the tea pot as Mrs. Figgs placed the cups on the tray along with some biscuits. Harry carried the tray out for her into the living room where Mundungus was staring out the window, still smoking his pipe. Harry poured out three cups of tea, one for each of them, and sat down in the chair opposite the couch.  
  
"So Harry, what happened the other day, everyone is still talking about it?" Mrs. Figgs asked.  
  
"Yeah, I've never seen Molly so upset, even when I tried to stash all those cauldrons at headquarters last year."  
  
"Don't worry about it" Harry answered shortly as he took a drink from his tea cup and then quickly spit it back into the cup to make it look as if he was drinking it.  
  
After a few more minutes of talking and three more cups of tea, Harry could see Mrs. Figgs getting drowsy while Mundungus looked as if he was already half asleep. Harry babbled on about quidditch for a few more minutes until Mrs. Figgs dropped her cup on the floor, signaling she was asleep. Mundungus was already snoring loudly on the couch with one of Mrs. Figgs cats laid on top of his lap. Harry shook them lightly to make sure they were asleep and when he was satisfied they were, Harry quickly opened his bag and thrust on his baseball cap making sure his scar was covered. Then he grabbed a handful of floo powder and was quickly swallowed in green flames. . .  
  
In flash of green flames Harry found himself in a large room with many crates and barrels. He quickly pulled on his invisibility cloak and spotted a door in the corner. Just as he was about a foot away he saw the door knob turn and he quickly dived into the corner to hide. Tom from the leaky cauldron walked in and began to look through some crates. Realizing his chance Harry silently but quickly moved over to the door as it was still open and saw that he was now behind the bar of the leaky cauldron. Crawling on his hands and knees, Harry quickly moved under the opening in bar thanking Merlin that there was almost no one in the cauldron yet. When he was sure no one was looking, he quickly opened the door to the back.  
  
He quickly pulled off his cloak when he saw no one in the alley and then tapped the brick to open the passage way. Looking at no one and walking quickly Harry made his way to Gringgotts. Finding a free teller Harry walked up to goblin and pulled the papers out of his bag.  
  
"I would like to make a quick check of these vaults I now own; also I need to make a withdrawal but I do not now exactly how much I will need today. And, I would like some money converted to muggle funds. 200,000 pounds should be enough."  
  
The goblin eyed Harry suspiciously and then began to look through the papers.  
  
"If you like, we would be able to provide you with a magic velvet pouch" the goblin began to explain in a welcoming voice suddenly. "It will have a magical jinx connecting it to your vault so you may be able to take out whatever you need at anytime. It will also have another jinx on it that will allow us to keep count of how much you are taking out and another to make sure no one else will be able to use it. If another person gets the pouch and tries to steal the money inside, the pouch will bite off the person's hand. It will be ready by the time you return here from checking your vaults Mr. Potter, along with the muggle money."  
  
Harry froze for a moment as he heard the goblin call him by name but quickly recovered.  
  
"There is also a flying motorcycle in the storage vault 1983 I would like to have it removed, and also some papers and license made so I may use it in muggle areas."  
  
"Very well, it will be brought up by the time you get back from the vaults."  
  
Harry agreed and the goblin called Griphook to take Harry down. The cart ride was the usual rollercoaster trip Harry always remembered, and had to grip his hat tightly to keep it from flying of his head. Since the money issue was taken care of Harry told Griphook to take him to vault 962 first. When the ride finally stopped Harry saw in front of him a gigantic vault and gave Griphook the key. Harry gasped as the vault opened and saw it full of jewels. Remembering he was racing against time he quickly gathered a few rubies, diamonds, and other stones into a black pouch. Next it was storage vault 1983 where Harry saw Sirius's belongings.  
  
He just wanted to take a quick look to see if there was anything useful he might be able to use. After a few minutes of looking around he found two sharp well crafted daggers, one with the hilt made to look like a dragon and the other like serpent, which he quickly stuffed into the waist band of his jeans. Then in a trunk he found a metal plate of armor for the forehead made of gold with a fine dragon hide strap. Engraved on the gold was the symbol of the grim and a stag. Underneath was a small untouched envelope with 'James" written on it. Harry quickly put the envelope into his bag and slid on the forehead armor. It covered his forehead completely from the beginning of his hairline to just above his eye brows. It felt like it was custom made for him and he quickly looked himself in the mirror by a stored bed. It covered his forehead entirely and made his bangs fall over the plate, making him seem wilder somehow.  
  
When he was finished he closed the vault behind him and went to storage vault 946. Inside were the beautiful antiques and furniture. There were couches of fine black velvet and satin, and chairs of beautiful cushy velvet and large four poster beds. They were covered in beautiful Celtic and animals designs, and Harry decided to give the key to Mrs. Weasley so she could refurnish headquarters. After that it was time for Harry to return and took the cart back up to ground level. When he got there the motorcycle was waiting for him in the lobby along with some papers he needed to sign. Then Griphook pushed a button on the motorcycle and with a loud pop, it shrunk to the size of a small toy like the ones Harry wanted when he was little, which Dudley would always get.  
  
"To return it to its normal size tap it with your wand here" Griphook informed pointing to the front wheel.  
  
"Thank you for your assistance, I am grateful for your time" Harry said as he took the motorcycle and placed it in his bag.  
  
Harry then walked back to the goblin that gave him the papers for the motorcycle.  
  
"Alright Mr. Potter, please place your hand inside the pouch" the goblin said as he held up a violet pouch.  
  
Harry did as he was told and the goblin quickly snapped his fingers. The bag glowed black for a moment and then returned to normal.  
  
"Alright, the jinx is now in place, your hands will be the only ones able to take money out of the pouch. If anyone else tries the jinx will have the person's hand bitten off and will also alert us to ensure the safety of your funds. Anytime you need any amount of money simply place your hand over the pouch and think of how much you need and that exact amount will be inside. Also, here are your muggle pounds. Is there anything else you would like?"  
  
"No thank you, you have done more than enough for me and I am grateful, here take this," Harry said as he dug into his black pouch and pulled out two diamonds the size of a small Easter egg. "Take this one for you as my thanks, and give this one to Griphook for me. I will be in contact soon to make sure he has gotten it."  
  
"Thank you sir, you are always welcome here" the goblin said as he took the diamonds and bowed to Harry.  
  
Harry then began to walk out as he watched the goblin go over to Griphook and give him the second diamond and began to talk quietly. Harry knew it would serve him well to get on the goblins good side, and now that he had plenty of money he knew he had a firm ground with them for the future. Quickening his pace he made his way to his first and most important stop; Olivanders. Thankful no one was inside he quickly closed the door and flipped the closed sign on the door. With the ring of the bell on the counter, Mr. Olivander appeared from the back room behind the shelves and shelves of wands.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, I knew I would be seeing you soon."  
  
"I trust you already know why I am here" Harry replied coldly.  
  
"Of course, you can't be expected to fight with a wand that you can't use against You-Know-Who. I have been experimenting with some powerful combinations since you first bought your wand in the summer of your first year. Please step into the back room" Olivander informed as he gestured to the door he just came out from.  
  
Inside Harry saw ceiling high stacks of wands in a large rectangular room. For about an hour Harry grabbed wand after wand only to have it taken away the instant his fist closed around the handle. The stacks of wands were beginning to reach Harry's height as time passed and Harry was no closer to a match. Finally there was only one wand left.  
  
"This is the last wand I'm afraid," Olivander said as he held up a large black wand.  
  
Harry took it in his hands and immediately it began to glow, and a magical force seemed to shot up inside of Harry. Harry had to grab the stool behind him to keep him from falling over in what seem to be a drunken swoon. Finally as it all subsided away Harry could here Olivander muttering, 'curious, quite curious".  
  
"What's curious this time?"  
  
"This wand is made from an extremely complex combination of cores and wood. It's 15 inches long and made from a large branch of petrified willow from a tree that is over 3000 years old and is completely unbreakable. The core inside is a combination of a phoenix feather, the feather of a very rare and fine breed palomino horse, and thestral heart string. The cores have been soaked in dragons' blood for 40 days and then soaked again in phoenix tears for another 40" Olivander explained.  
  
"How much will it cost?"  
  
"I'm afraid it's 3,500 galleons, but if you wish I can ask Dumbledore for the money when I inform him of your purchase."  
  
"No" Harry said quickly. "I can pay for it myself, and you won't be able to reach Dumbledore until tonight since he is on a very important call from the minister."  
  
"Alright then, I will speak with Dumbledore tonight then" Olivander replied suspiciously.  
  
Harry placed his hand over the violet pouch and then pulled out the galleons to pay for the wand. He then quickly left the shop, hoping he wouldn't contact Dumbledore. He was already pressed for time and if Dumbledore was told he was in Diagon Alley his plans would be cut short. Realizing there was nothing he could do but continue onwards he made his way to the luggage shop. He needed a new trunk to fit everything he was going to get today. His current trunk was already starting to overflow and it wouldn't hurt to get a new bag as well. Just as he was looking through some trunks he saw some strange ones marked, 'Home Trunks'. They looked like Moody's trunk in the respect that they seemed to have many different key holes for different compartments.  
  
"May I help you young man?" a very short wizard ask suddenly.  
  
He was about the height of professor Flitwick with a very long beard and a pair of oval glasses over light brown eyes.  
  
"Yes I was just at looking at these trunks here, I plan on doing some traveling next week and I need a new trunk" Harry lied quickly.  
  
"Well you have found the right place to browse. These home trunks here are perfect for traveling."  
  
"What's the finest trunk model here you have?" Harry asked.  
  
The wizard looked at Harry for a moment as if trying to see if he was serious.  
  
"Well, we just got in a new one" the little wizard said pointing to a large and very fine looking trunk.  
  
It was made of dark oak with what looked like a Chinese design. It was four feet high and just as wide and long as Harry's old trunk. All over it where Chinese symbols and had eight keyholes in it. On top, a beautiful tiger and dragon was carved into the wood together with amazing detail, twisting towards each other like the yin-yang symbol.  
  
"The first compartment is a spacious storage closet for all your clothes that is connected to the room compartment" the man began to explain as he opened each compartment with a fine set of keys, each with its own animal symbol for each key hole.  
  
The 1st keyhole and key was shaped like dog.  
  
"The 2nd compartment is for books, which is connected to the library" the man said as he inserted a horse shaped key into the keyhole. "The 3rd is to store any other items you may need," this time an ox shaped key. "Now the rest of the trunk is actually housing" the man explained, as he opened the 4th compartment with a pig shaped key.  
  
The wizard then opened the next compartment to reveal a very large bedroom. Harry watched as the man climbed inside rather clumsily and climbed down a ladder. Following, Harry was careful to make sure the wizard was below him before he climbed down, not wanting to step over the man.  
  
The bed room was amazing. It had a king size poster bed with black satin sheets and matching curtains with tigers and dragons embroidered in the fabric. There was a large desk that was also made of oak which matched the décor of the room. The walls were painted from the ceiling to half way down to the floor in crimson red, and the other half in pure black. There was also a very large matching dresser to put your clothes in along with a walk in closet and a large full length dressing mirror.  
  
Another door led to a gigantic bathroom that rivaled the prefect bathroom Harry saw at Hogwarts in his 4th year. In the center of the floor was swimming pool size bathtub made out of black marble with golden taps. Each tap was for a different kind of bubble bath and soap. On the other side was an elegant shower with a crystal glass door and many jets over the walls and looked as if it could fit five people inside it. The sink was large along with a giant mirror that took up almost the entire wall around it. They were both golden and engraved with snakes and monkeys.  
  
"In each room you will find a red door with a keyhole that will transport you to a different compartment on the wall by the doors. Just insert the key to whichever compartment you want to go into and the door will take you there" the little wizard explained as he walked to another door with a keyhole next to it.  
  
The 5th key was shaped like a dragon and when they entered the next room Harry saw it was am extremely large kind of wizard exercise room. There was equipment to exercise and lift weights, along with a large ring for dueling. There were dummies to practice spells on and punching bags. The walls were completely covered in real weapons such as, bows, crossbows, katanas and other swords, throwing stars, staffs, daggers, whips, maces and more. Attached to the room was a large sauna on the left, on the left of that door was a locker room equipped with showers big enough for twenty people, and a twin locker room next to it for members of the opposite sex. In another room was a large swimming pool and hot tub. Then it was on to the next compartment.  
  
The 6th key was shaped like a rooster and inside was a large kitchen big enough to be the kitchen in Hogwarts. It had large stoves for cooking and tables for preparing food. It had a huge ice box (already stocked) that could hold two months worth of food along with cabinets for other items that would do the same. And closets and racks full of kitchen ware and utensils. Through a pair of large double doors was an elegant dining room large enough for fifty people. The dining table was long and made of dark willow, its legs carved like the coils of a snake and the chairs were done in matching fashion. In the center was a large crystal chandelier that gave off a strong white light.  
  
The 7th key that was shaped like a snake led to a large library and study. The shelves were already filled with books on a variety of topics, from Defense against the dark arts to transfiguration. The library had many comfortable chairs and sofas made of dragon hide and a large table in the center for studying. The desk was like the one in the bed room with matching chairs and lamps.  
  
Finally, the 8th key that was shaped like a goat led to a compartment that was a potions lab. It had many cauldrons of different sizes and tables and instruments for cutting and mashing ingredients, along with measuring cups and so forth. It also had wizard machines that looked like computers to test the quality of the potions made.  
  
"This trunk also has a flap to allow your owls and other familiars inside it so you may receive your mail in here as well and it shrinks to the size of a small wallet so you may carry it easily to where ever you go. To shrink it just press the carving of the tiger and to enlarge it just press the carving of the dragon" the wizard explained.  
  
Harry told the wizard he would take it along with a large black bag he spotted that had a feather light charm on it and could hold up to five hundred pounds. Paying a large price for everything Harry knew it would be worth it in the end. Deciding he needed some new clothes he went to Madam Malkin's shop. The first thing he bought himself was a new set of Hogwarts robes since he had out grown his old ones from the previous year by at least four inches. Next he bought another set of robes in a variety of styles and colors. Lastly he bought a black robe with a hood. Putting all the new robes in his new trunk he left wearing the hooded black one and headed to Flourish & Blots. Grabbing a cart he began to look and choose which books he would need.  
  
Deciding to get the books on his list first he grabbed a copy of 'Potions of Potions Masters', 'Transfixing Transfiguration', 'Plants and Fungi for the manic', and Charming Charms'. There wasn't a book for DADA and Harry wondered why. Regardless he got three books on the subject along with Auror books. Next he got more books on herbology, transfiguration, and charms. After that he got books on magical painting and how to animate portraits to life, healing, animagi, potions, wand less magic and apparation. He looked for books on Occlumency but all they had was a book on its theories and meditation. After grabbing a few more books he left the shop with at least thirty books in his trunk.  
  
After that he went to the Apothecary shop and bought a large variety of potion ingredients along with his usual ones. When he was finished it was time to start phase two of his plan, and he headed for Knockturn Alley. Not looking at anyone he quickly walked to Borkin & Burkes, where he knew he could find many of the things he needed. Thankfully it had now begun to rain, giving Harry an excuse to keep his hood up over his head as he walked towards the shop. When he entered the shopkeeper was already talking quietly with another man in a hooded robe. Harry quietly walked to the book case on the side and looked through the books that were there while keeping an eye on the other two.  
  
The books on the shelf seemed to have amazing spells to hide objects and locations, especially from the ministry. There were books on dark potions, and spells, along with transfiguration, animagi, spells to summon animals and a variety of dark creatures, and more. Finally the man in the robe left looking very happy with a small box clutched tightly in his arms.  
  
"May I help you young man?"  
  
"Yes you may" Harry said giving the man a dark look. "I would like to purchase some of these books here, and I would also like to take a look at some of your other books and items I know you have hidden in here."  
  
The man seemed to grow angry and Harry just threw him and devilish smile.  
  
"I only have what you see here, and I doubt these items are in your price range, so why don't you leave now and save me the trouble of throwing you out" the man snapped back which only made Harry smile more.  
  
Great full he had risen to the bait he merely went into his black pouch and pulled out a finely cut and polished egg sized ruby, and watched as the mans jaw drop.  
  
"With this alone I can buy your entire shop" Harry spat. "I was told to come here by certain people who claimed you had more business sense than other people. But, obviously I must spend my gold and jewels somewhere else."  
  
With that Harry gave the man a disgusted look, and walked towards the exit with his robe billowing behind in a perfect Snape like way.  
  
"Wait sir," the man said as he finally seemed to find his voice. "I apologize; I thought you were one of those fools from the ministry. Obviously you have more . . . taste than those fools. Please come back."  
  
"The fools from the ministry have been here?" Harry asked, not turning around.  
  
"Yes, those stupid Aurors have been going into the shops in disguise trying to find anyone to arrest and question about death eaters."  
  
"If they were in disguise, how did you know it was them?"  
  
"With my years of experience I've come to know who's here to buy and who is just trying to give me trouble" the man said vaguely.  
  
"Alright then, here is the deal" Harry said as he turned around. "I will give you this ruby and in exchange I can have whatever I want in this shop."  
  
"It's a deal" the man replied happily.  
  
The man walked to the door and used his wand to lock with a spell Harry didn't recognize and flipped the closed sign on the door. Harry told the man which books he wanted and he happily pulled them off the shelves and placed them on the counter.  
  
"Also, I am a year under age, so I need something that would help me do magic with those stupid mudblood lovers from the ministry finding out."  
  
"If you like, I have a potion that will permanently cloak your magical signature and keep you off the ministries sensors."  
  
"That would be adequate. Also I need more advanced books than these here and on more topics."  
  
"Then follow me sir" the man said as he let Harry behind the counter. "Now Mr. . . Um sorry I never caught your name sir."  
  
"That because I didn't throw it" Harry replied with a wicked smile. "You may simply call me Zane."  
  
"Alright then, please follow me."  
  
Harry followed the man to a dark room in the back. Then with a flick of his wand a trap door opened in the far corner of the room, revealing a set of stairs. Below Harry found himself inside a large spacious cave like room, with rows and rows of books, potions and other items, which must obviously be illegal.  
  
"Now, here is the potion I was telling you about Zane" the man said as he pulled a small bottle out from one of the shelves.  
  
It looked like a bottle of thick black syrup. Harry took the battle and a Moody like voice shouted in his head 'constant vigilance!' But at this point Harry had come too far and he really didn't care. In one large gulp Harry drowned the bottle and shuddered at its bitter and disgusting taste, fighting the urge to throw it back up. Suddenly, Harry felt as if a dementor had wrapped itself around his entire body like a giant snake, as he felt like he was being frozen alive. Then he felt normal again as if nothing ever happened.  
  
"Now, you should have no problem performing magic. Also sir, if your interested I have another potion that can permanently fix your eye sight, it will also give you the ability to see people who are invisible or under invisibility cloaks, or disillusioned."  
  
Harry quickly agreed and followed the man further down the shelves and was then given another potion, this one a very light blue, almost white. Once again Harry felt like throwing up as he quickly downed the potion. Suddenly everything he saw was nothing but a blur.  
  
"You fool now I can't see anything now!" Harry yelled as he drew out his dragon dagger.  
  
"No wait sir, please! You still have your glasses on!" The man said as he backed away from Harry.  
  
Harry, realizing he was right, took off his glasses to see everything perfectly.  
  
"I apologize" Harry replied neutrally as he put away his dagger.  
  
"It's quite alright sir" the man said obviously still nervous.  
  
"Now, I need books on Occluemency, as well as Legilimency."  
  
"Right this way Zane" the man instructed still shaking.  
  
He showed Harry were the books were, and waited for him to reply. Harry quickly scanned the books and saw that they had very complex diagrams on how to perform and break into some ones mind as well as how to defend yourself from attacks. Along with that Harry took books on animagi, healing, bewitching muggle objects, potions for healing, potions for offense and defense in battle, transfiguration, dark charms, curses, and jinxes. Then there were books of blood and life magic, dueling with and against the dark arts and books on powerful elemental magic spells.  
  
With huge pile of books piling up Harry decided he had more than enough and put them in his trunk in the horse compartment. The compartment seemed to grow deeper and deeper to magically accommodate the number of books put inside of it.  
  
"I believe that is enough for now" Harry said.  
  
"Very well Zane, it was a pleasure doing business with you" the man replied as Harry gave him the ruby.  
  
"I trust you realize I want no one to hear that I was here" Harry declared as he looked at him sternly.  
  
"Of course" the man said, never taking his appraising eyes off the ruby.  
  
"Very well then. As long as that is clear, I may come back in case I ever need anything else" Harry declared vaguely.  
  
The man walked Harry out happily and told him he must drop by again soon. Harry then saw another clothes shop and went in to by more clothes. He bought fine wizard robes and slacks. There were cloaks and jackets made of fine dragon hide in various colors and lengths. As well as shirts and pants for all occasions. Harry bought a long black dragon hide cloak and a long body length coat with no arms and another one with arms. He bought many shirts and slacks as well as underwear and socks. He bought fine boots and shoes, and also a cane like the one he saw Luscious Malfoy have, except the cane had the head of phoenix. When he left the shop he headed to another Apothecary shop.  
  
Once again he found himself surrounded by rare items and some he knew were definitely illegal. Buying large quantities of pretty much everything in the shop Harry made his way to his finally destination. But, on the way there he saw something he couldn't resist, a tattoo parlor. The inside of the shop was dark and smelled like a combination of sweat and paint.  
  
"May I help you?" a very large man said as he stepped into the room from the opposite of the entrance.  
  
He was tall and very lanky with brown hair and amber eyes, with a large hawk nose that seemed to dwarf his face.  
  
"I thought I'd come in and see what kind of work you do since I have been wanting a tattoo recently, and perhaps a piercing" Harry answered.  
  
The man began to show Harry many exquisite tattoos in books and drawings hung up on the wall. Finally not able to decide, Harry decided to get several. On his left shoulder he got a large stag with blue eyes, on his right, a big shaggy bear like dog. On his chest he got an emerald green phoenix with beautiful red eyes that stretched from his left peck to the right, covering most of his chest. On his back he got two large thestral wings that began from his shoulders and extended all the way down to just above his buttocks. Finally, on the top of his right ear he got a simple golden hoop.  
  
"Here" the man said handing Harry three vials of potions. "Take this blue one now to kill the pain. Then an hour later take this green one to prevent infection, and finally the red one to make you heal over night when you go to sleep. You can't take them all now since they don't react well together in your stomach, understand?"  
  
"Yes, thank you" Harry said as he paid and took the three vials.  
  
Harry walked out swallowing the first potion and began walking towards the pet shop he had seen when he had come here in his second year. He needed a new bird that could defend itself incase it was attacked, and something that would ensure his messages would get to where they needed to be. The shop smelled like animal droppings and many bird cages lined the ceilings with birds that looked to be a mixture of owls and some kind of reptiles. He saw the shopkeeper attending to other customers so he decided to look around.  
  
A large terrarium covered the left wall of the shop filled with boa constrictors.  
  
"Snakes of Invisibility: these snakes can become invisible at will and if they choose can also make who ever, or whatever they coil themselves around, become invisible as well" said a small dirty sign on the glass.  
  
There were about ten snakes inside, nine of them eating rats together, while the last one sat coiled in the corner alone looking rather sad. It was about three feet long and white, with strange black stripes on it that seemed to be a mix of zebra stripes and crescent moons.  
  
_-What's wrong? Why are you by yourself?-_ Harry asked in parcel tongue.  
  
-_Thee otheeer ssssnakes hate meee_- it answered.  
  
-_Why?-_  
  
-_Theeey ssssay I am too uglyyyy_-  
  
-_That's not true. Your one of the most beautiful snakes I have ever seen.-_ Harry replied honestly.  
  
-_You tttthink I am Beeeautifuuuul?-_ the snake asked happily.  
  
-_Yes I do. What is your name?-_  
  
-_I dooont hhhhave oneee-_  
  
-_Would you like to come home with me?-_  
  
-_I would loveee to_- the snake replied as it stood straight up with excitement.  
  
-_Wait here, I'll be back_- Harry declared.  
  
The witch was no longer taking care of anyone and was watching Harry from afar. On closer inspection she looked as if she should be in a book of hags. She had ratty white hair and corn yellow teeth and her body seemed to be made of a giant pale prune and had a monocle over her left eye.  
  
"Excuse me but I was hoping you could help me with something." Harry said as he walked up to her.  
  
"What did you have in mind" she replied in a light airy voice.  
  
"First I would like to buy that white boa constrictor over there, second I am in need of a new bird. But, I'm afraid I need a bird that can defend itself if attacked and unsure that my letters are sent and not intercepted. Last year someone attacked and killed my owl after I sent her to deliver some very important private documents" Harry declared.  
  
She looked at him as if he was an object before she finally spoke.  
  
"I might have something that might fit what you need but I'm afraid you would not be able to handle it."  
  
"Let me be the judge of that" Harry replied sternly.  
  
"Alright then come this way" she said and gestured to another room.  
  
Inside Harry saw the most beautiful and yet heart breaking thing he had ever seen in his life. In a large silver cage that glowed faintly was a sickly looking phoenix. But unlike Fawkes it was not red and gold. Instead it was an amazing bold jet-blue color with a light crystal blue color on its breast. Its long tail was of the same mixture of bold jet-blue and crystal blue along with flecks of white, and it had amazing turquoise eyes. Harry could easily see that it was sick and on closer inspection he saw that it had a broken wing.  
  
"This is a water phoenix. Some people I know caught her near the Nile River in Egypt. If she doesn't choose a master soon she will die and not be reborn."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
"Because, when a water phoenix dies when it's in captivity it doesn't get reborn. No one really knows why though. She has only two ways of surviving now, breaking free, or choosing a master which is almost never heard of. I believe there have only been two water phoenixes in the last two thousand years who have ever chosen a master."  
  
"Why did you break her wing?"  
  
"Because it was the only way my friends were able to capture her. You have to weaken it before capturing a water phoenix; otherwise even the spell placed on the cage won't keep it locked up."  
  
"Since she won't choose a master then why not just let her go then?"  
  
"And lose out on the possible galleons I can get for her, are you crazy?'  
  
"How much?" Harry asked, with every intention of freeing her.  
  
"10,000 galleons."  
  
"I'll give you 5,000" Harry countered.  
  
"8,000!" she spat back  
  
"This phoenix is already going to die! You can either sell it to me for 5,000 or let it die and get nothing!" Harry declared, giving her deathly glare.  
  
"Fine, 5,000 and another 1,000 for the book of phoenixes I have. You'll need it if you're actually thinking of trying to take care of her" she countered.  
  
"Done" Harry spat back.  
  
She gave him a silver key to the cage and a very large old book, and then she went outside to get the boa constrictor Harry demanded earlier. When she gave him the snake he pulled out his trunk and placed the bird and snake inside, telling the phoenix that he would set her free as soon as he was home, and letting the snake lose in his room with a warning not to try and hurt the bird in the cage. Then he quickly got out of the trunk and put it back into his pocket before the old hag could ask questions and walked out of the shop. By now he knew the Order must be looking for him and he had to make his way back to the leaky cauldron to get back home. . .


	6. Letters

Title: Harry Potter and the Frozen Heart

Chapter Title: Letters

Author: Ash Knight  
Pairings: Harry/OC  
Warnings: Slash, Spoilers from book 5, bad language, sexual situations, and more . . .   
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from these stories.  
Synopsis: During his summer before his 6th year, Harry decides he no longer cares about the wizarding worlds needs and decides to face Voldemort on his own terms. But, he meets someone who then begins to unlock his inner feelings in way he never knew possible, but what happens when this person shows up at Hogwarts? Not to mention the new threat Voldemort has in store . . .

            With a quick pace Harry made his way back to Diagon Alley. Just as he was drawing closer to the leaky caldron the gateway opened and he quickly changed directions as he saw Tonks and Lupin come through. Hoping they hadn't seen him he quickly made his way to the shops on the right, in an attempt to keep out of their sight. Turning his head slightly to see what was going on he saw Kingsley heading his way along with Hestia. Walking away from them he tried to look normal as he speed walked towards another alley. But that was a bad move as he saw Moody under his cloak covering the entrance, watching whoever passed.

"Well at least I know the potion worked" Harry thought to himself as he realized he saw him under his invisibility cloak.

            Biting his lip he tried to walk away, but he knew Moody had seen him. With a clunk, clunk, sound Harry could here him following him, and Harry broke into a run. Unfortunately with a minute he was cornered by Tonks, Lupin, and Moody.

"Harry we have been worried sick!" Lupin shouted.

"I'm flattered" Harry replied coyly.

"The entire Order has been going crazy looking for you" Moody grunted, while clutching his wand tightly and his eye whirled in every direction.

"Come on Harry, we have to take you straight home" Tonks declared with a huge smile on her face.

            Kingsley and Hestia soon joined them as they all walked together towards the cauldron. Before Harry knew it they were walking him to his house on Privet Drive with Lupin and Moody telling him not to leave the house again. Harry just rolled his eyes at this, not really caring what they said.

"We are going to tell Dumbledore your home now, stay inside!" Moody declared.

            Again Harry just ignored him as he slammed the door of # 4 Privet Drive in his face. Ignoring the looks his relatives were giving him he stomped up stairs and ran into his room. As he reached into his pocket a huge ball of flame erupted on his desk as Fawkes made his dazzling appearance, carrying a letter in his beak. With a loud sigh Harry walked over to the phoenix and took the letter from his beak.

Dear Harry,

            I know you are still angry with me but I must impress upon you the seriousness of what you have done. I am very disappointed that you placed yourself in great danger today, and I ask you not to do it again. Stay in the house until we come and collect you in a few weeks time. At that point I will discuss some things with you in person.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

            Harry quickly took out a piece of parchment and wrote a reply.

Dear Dumbledore,

            First of all my actions today had almost nothing to do with you. Further more I will not go back to Grimmuald Place. I will remain here for the rest of the summer and go to kings cross by myself. Since you have so many of the Order spying on me I doubt that will be any problem.

-Harry

            Harry quickly gave the message to Fawkes and he disappeared in another blaze. Once again he reached into his pocket and removed his trunk. With a tap on the dragon carving it expanded to its rightful side and Harry stepped inside. The snake was sitting on Harry's pillow, looking at the phoenix still trapped in the silver cage.

_She doesn't look too well master _the snake said.

_I know, I'm going to try and help her _Harry replied as he took the silver key out of his pocket.

            The phoenix began to screech loudly as Harry opened the cage. Harry tried to calm the phoenix down as he reached inside, only to have his hand slashed open by its sharp talons as it jumped free and landed with a loud thump on the wooden floor as it tried to fly away.

"Stop your going to hurt yourself even more!" Harry shouted, ignoring the bleeding gash on his left hand.

            It was clear she was not going to make this easy for Harry, but regardless he knew he had to stop her. For about five minutes Harry and phoenix chased each other around the room as the snake watched in amusement.

"Look, I know how you feel but I'm trying to help! I've been kept away from the world myself and I know how trapped you feel, so please just let me do whatever I can for you. I promise you, after you get better I'll let you go" Harry pleaded as the phoenix ran underneath his bed.

            For a moment nothing happened and Harry felt himself sinking even lower. With a loud ruffle from underneath the bed the phoenix poked its head out and looked at Harry. Harry held out his hand to try and get the phoenix to come out the rest of the way. It limped out cautiously, dragging its broken wing alongside it. Harry reached out and gently gathered the bird in his hands and placed it on the bed.

"Okay, now stay here while I look for something in that book the old hag gave me to see if there is a way I can fix your wing."

            The phoenix just lay down in the pillows and watched Harry. Harry looked through the large book and read the information about water phoenixes:

_Phoenix__ of Water: The __Phoenix__ of water is one of the strangest Phoenixes. Their plumage comes in a variety of shades and combinations of blue, green, and white. Like water itself it has a very wild and temperamental nature. It can actually breathe underwater and is often found living near very deep lakes and rivers, or very far out in ocean. It's also suspected that they cause great storms when they are angry or need to hide themselves from humans. When it apparates it disappears in a thick cloud of water vapor. Whenever it has been managed to capture a water phoenix they usually grow ill and die, and for some reason can not be reborn. In the wild when they die, they melt into a puddle or dissolve into the body of water they live in and are then reborn from the same water. There have only been two occasions when a water phoenix has ever willingly chosen captivity. Again it was not clear why they chose to live with the masters they picked to serve, but when their masters died they died along side them. It is theorized that when the water phoenix chooses a master they bond with them in some way, and when the master dies, the phoenix will willingly chose to die with its master. Once again, no one knows why. . ._

            Harry continued reading but only found that water phoenixes like to eat meat and vegetation as well as fish. He found that there were four kinds of phoenixes, one for each element, fire, earth, water, and wind. Along with some more theories about why they die in captivity and how to tell when they are close to death. He looked over to her watching him on the bed, along with his new snake.

"I can't find anything in here to help with your wing but I think I have an idea" Harry said as he walked closer to the bed.

She is very close to dying the snake declared worriedly.

Yes, I know Harry responded.

"I need you to come with me, I think I have an idea" Harry told the phoenix.

May I come too? 

Yes you may Harry answered as he held out his arm.

            The snake coiled itself around Harry's right arm, and Harry gathered the phoenix up and went to the red door with the dragon key. He quickly walked through the exercise room to the pool room. Not bothering to remove any clothes, Harry walked into the pool until the water level was half way up to his stomach. With a great flap of her wings, the phoenix jumped into the water and dove underneath. The snake unwrapped itself from Harry's arms and dove in as well. Harry watched as the phoenix swam to the bottom of the deep side of the pool and began to glow a faint blue. Soon the glowing intensified and it looked as if she was dissolving into the water, until nothing was left but I tiny baby bird.

            Harry swam over to it and lightly picked it up in his hands and returned above water. The baby chirped in his hands as Harry waded closer to the side of the pool and pulled himself out. He took off his black robes and his shirt, which were now heavy with water and placed the baby next to him in the pool were it continued to splash happily.

She is very happy now the snake announced.

It seems so Harry replied with a chuckle. So what do you want me to call you?

I don't know

Well how about Seth? Harry asked after he thought for a moment.

I like it!

Okay, then that's what I'll call you Harry declared happily.

            The bird then splashed some water at them playfully.

I think she wants a name too Seth said.

"Okay then let me think for a sec" Harry told the phoenix. "How about . . . Keeva?"

            She chirped excitedly and Seth and Harry laughed.

"I guess I'll take that as yes" Harry laughed.

            Harry jumped backed into the pool and they all splashed and played in the water together. Seth would whip his tail to splash the water at Harry and Keeva, while Keeva seemed to just control the water and made it shoot out of the pool itself in small playful water blasts like a squirt gun. After that Harry decided it was time to take care of some other things he had to do and went back to his room with Seth and Keeva. Harry placed Keeva on the bed and Seth wrapped himself up on the bed post. Harry climbed the latter and began to bring his things into the trunks along with everything in his first trunk.

            As Harry was grabbing things out of his trunk Hedwig flew into the window carrying a letter.

"Hey Hedwig" Harry said as he petted her softly and took the letter.

Harry,

            Are you ok? The entire Order was going crazy, saying you were missing, and mums been crying her eyes out. Hermione is beside herself pacing back and forth, and Ginny and the twins are trying to spy on the order to see what's going on. Let us know what's happening, alright mate?

-Ron

            Harry just put the letter in his pocket and turned to Hedwig on his shoulder.

"I have some new friends I'd like you to meet" Harry said and Hedwig hooted happily.

            He climbed back down into the trunk where he left Seth and Keeva.

"Hedwig, this is Seth and this is Keeva, she is going to stay with us for a little while" Harry declared as he gestured to Seth and Keeva.

            Hedwig flew over to the bed and landed next to Keeva. Seth crawled over and they seemed to be having there own conversation. Harry smiled and continued to load up his new trunk. By the time he was finished there was nothing left in the room but Harry's old trunk and some of Dudley's clothes. Going back down into his new room he saw Seth crawling towards him on the floor.

Keeva says she is hungry, as am I

Well I'm afraid I don't have any rats on me but if you like I can let you lose in the garden tonight and collect you early in the morning. You might find a rat or two to eat Harry thought.

That would be nice Seth replied happily.

"Hedwig, watch Keeva for me for a moment while I take Seth outside ok?"

            Hedwig hooted her compliance and Harry let Seth wrap himself around his torso. He quietly walked down stairs and into the backyard.

I'll come back for you early in the morning, but you have to stay invisible the entire time your out here. I'm afraid if anyone finds you they might hurt you. Stay away from people and stay in the garden Harry instructed.

            Seth agreed and Harry put him down in the grass where he then vanished instantly before his eyes. Harry then walked back to his room ignoring the evil glare Vernon was giving him as he walked past the living room. Keeva and Hedwig were still on the bed when Harry climbed back into the trunk.

"So you guys want to eat?" Harry asked.

            Keeva chirped loudly making Harry laugh. He gathered her up in his hands and Hedwig flew onto Harry's shoulder. With the rooster key Harry opened the door and once again found himself in the kitchen. Harry sat Keeva down on the table and went over to the refrigerator. It wasn't until the cold hit him that he realized that he was only wearing his pants and shoes when he opened the refrigerator. He quickly grabbed some plums and peaches and walked over to the counter. He diced them up quickly like a master chef and then brought them over to the table. Hedwig dug into the fresh fruit as Harry began to hand feed Keeva.

            With a grumble of his stomach Harry realized he was hungry himself. He hadn't eaten all day except for a very small breakfast in the morning. When Keeva had eaten her fill Harry walked back over to the refrigerator and took out some food for him to cook. After ten years of living like a house elf, Harry could cook anything. By the time he was finished Harry cooked two thick lamb chops and mashed potatoes with gravy. Before he dug in he went back to his room and collected the phoenix book from the desk. He read more about the water phoenix as he ate and noticed Keeva was watching him. He petted her softly and went back to his reading. The book said she should be able to fly again in a day since water phoenixes grow faster then others after they are reborn, and that they loved to be in the water during that time.

            After Harry had finished reading and eating, he placed the dishes in the sink to wash later and took Keeva and the book in his hands back to his room with Hedwig back on his shoulder. Harry put the book down on the desk along with Keeva and reached into his pocket. He pulled two vials out and downed the green liquid in one of them, and set aside the red one for before he went to sleep. The artist said not to take them all at once so Harry thought it better not to test his sincerity.

"Do you want me to put you in water?" Harry asked as he looked down at Keeva.

            She chirped loudly and flapped her little wings. Harry couldn't suppress a laugh at her antics and brought her into the bath room. He quickly filled up the huge bath tub with nothing but water and placed Keeva in the tub. She dove down instantly like a fish swimming through the water making Harry's jaw drop. The book said they could breathe underwater so he wasn't worried when she stayed underneath. Harry then turned on the shower and took off all his clothes to take a quick shower. Through the glass door he could see Hedwig watching over Keeva at the edge of the tub. He then closed his eyes and leaned into the hot water, letting it wash over his head and fall down his back. He washed himself from head to toe and then washed his hair. When he was done he turned off the water and dried himself off with a towel.

            He then put on a pair of old boxers and went back to the desk to pour over the books he just bought. The Occlumency book he got from Flourish & Blotts was the first thing he read though. The theories seemed interesting and he tried out some of the meditation techniques. He felt strangely calm afterwards and the constant stinging in his scar subsided a bit. After that Harry poured over the other book on Occlumency he got in Knockturn Alley. When he was finished going over and trying out some of the techniques in that book he decided to go over the other things he had gotten and tried a few spells. He happily found that he really could perform magic since no owl came to declare his expulsion.

            Finally after a few hours he realized it was very late and he was very tired. He quickly downed the last vial and went to bed, already planning his next adventure for tomorrow. . .


	7. A New Friend

Title: Harry Potter and the Frozen Heart

Chapter Title: A New Friend

Author: Ash Knight  
Pairings: Harry/OC  
Warnings: Slash, Spoilers from book 5, bad language, sexual situations, and more . . .   
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from these stories.  
Synopsis: During his summer before his 6th year, Harry decides he no longer cares about the wizarding worlds needs and decides to face Voldemort on his own terms. But, he meets someone who then begins to unlock his inner feelings in way he never knew possible, but what happens when this person shows up at Hogwarts? Not to mention the new threat Voldemort has in store . . . Will Harry be able to stop him? And if so at what cost?

Harry woke up feeling refreshed. He had only gone to sleep a few hours ago but he felt much rested. The meditation techniques seemed to help block out the pain from his scar, and Harry couldn't even remember dreaming. Remembering that Seth was outside, he climbed out of the trunk and went outside. It was almost time for Petunia to make breakfast, and Harry's stomach gave a growl at the thought.

_-Seth?-_ Harry whispered as he walked outside.

_-I'm here-_

Harry walked towards the bush at the corner of the back fence and looked down to the ground. He held out his arm and felt Seth slither onto him, still invisible. As he walked back into the house a loud scream and the breaking of a plate mad Harry whip out his wand from the waist band of his boxer shorts.

"What are those . . . things?" Petunia screamed as she pointed to his tattoos. "And what are you doing, walking around almost naked?!?"

"Don't worry, if the neighbors ask just tell them its more proof that I go to St. Bursters" Harry replied calmly as he put his wand back in his waist band. "Oh, and I wont be having breakfast."

He quickly walked out of the kitchen just as Petunia was about to start yelling, ignoring her death glare with nothing but a smile.

_-So did you find something to eat_?- Harry asked as they walked back to his room.

_-Yes, I found two rats to eat. They were delicious-_ Seth said.

Harry chuckled at hearing this and climbed down the latter to his trunk. Seth made himself visible and Harry put him down on the floor. He then put his wand on the desk and went into the bathroom. He saw Keeva underneath the water and his jaw dropped. She was almost fully grown, and all her plumage was back, only this time it was more beautiful with an amazing shine. She rose out of the water and flew over to Harry, landing at his feet. Keeva looked up at Harry with her shining turquoise eyes and began to sing.

Her song was amazing to say the least. It made Harry feel calm the same way Fawkes' song did but her song was different. The song had a different melody and sound and while it made Harry feel calm and peaceful, it carried another trait. In a way that was almost indescribable, it made Harry feel vibrant, free, and powerful. Almost like he was being reborn, he could feel a new strength growing inside of him. Suddenly it stopped and the swoon Harry became lost in faded. As he looked at Keeva again he knew it was time to free her.

He held out his arm and she flew up onto it and then jumped onto his shoulder. Hedwig followed suit and did the same on Harry other shoulder. Harry climbed back out of his trunk once again and opened the window.

"Well, like I promised, you can go free now" Harry said.

Keeva nuzzled Harry's face lovingly and Harry kissed her on the top of her head. She jumped of his shoulder with a flap of her wings and landed on the window sill. For a long moment they just stared at each other, neither moving nor even blinking. Harry was going to miss her terribly and he wished he could go with her. A happy chirp escaped her beak suddenly and Harry smiled.

"Your welcome" Harry replied.

Hedwig hooted and flew over to the window next to Keeva. They seemed to be having some sort of discussion to Harry and he watched as they both made noises back and forth. Finally, Keeva flew out the window, but not before she looked at Harry once more. Their gazes never left the other until she suddenly hopped around and flew out the window. In a large cloud of mist she disappeared, leaving no trace she was ever there. Harry wouldn't lie to himself and say he didn't want her to stay, but in the end he was glad she was free. He wasn't lying to her when he said he knew what it felt like to be locked away and as he looked into her eyes, he saw they had the same free spirit that needed to fly as much as they needed to breathe.

A breeze came in through the window and caught Harry in the face. For the first time he realized he was crying, and wiped the tears from his face. Hedwig flew back over to Harry and nipped his ear. Harry kissed her sweetly, thankful he had a friend.

"Hey, I almost forgot. Do you want to take a letter for me?"

Hedwig hooted her affirmation which made Harry laugh. He quickly went back down to his room in the trunk and sat at the desk.

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

In this letter you will find a key to storage vault 946 which I currently own. In this vault you will find many valuable pieces of furniture and antiques. I'm sure these will help in refurnishing my new home and I trust you to choose what is best. If you need to buy something for the house, let me know and I will pay for it myself. Also, don't worry about me, I'm sure you heard what happened from Dumbledore and I am not going to waist any ink to try and explain myself. Try not to worry about me so much, I'm less of a burden that way.

Sincerely,

Harry James Potter

Harry looked over the letter one last time before he sealed it in an envelope and tied it to Hedwig's leg.

"Ok, take this to Mrs. Weasley" Harry instructed and Hedwig was off.

With that Harry made himself some pancakes and bacon for breakfast. When he was finished eating, he went over more spells with his new wand. The new wand was amazing to put it lightly. It obviously had a lot more power to it than his first wand, which he still loved of course. Every time he cast a spell he could almost feel the magic pulse out of him and into the wand. It was like the wand was a part of his body instead of a piece of wood. After he had mastered and memorized a bunch of new spells he decided to take a shower and get ready to leave. He wanted to get out, and get some new clothes. Not to mention take the motorcycle for a spin, and with the money he now had, he could do whatever he wanted.

He went through the bag he bought yesterday to find the papers for the motorcycle. When he found them he also found the letter address to his father. With everything that had happened he had forgotten all about it. He opened the letter and to see Sirius's hand writing:

Dear Prongs,

Happy birthday!!! I really hope you like this gift. I had it custom made for that thick head of yours. Maybe now it won't hurt you so much when Lily slaps you upside the head every time you do something stupid. I wish there was something I could do to thank you for being there for me. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have any family left.

Your friend and brother,

Padfoot

As he read over the letter again he wondered what else Sirius would have said if he knew how soon he would have lost his friend. Pushing the thought away he dove into the papers for the motorcycle. They explained how the motorcycle could fly as well as how to drive it normally. When he was done he quickly got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He put the metal plate back on to cover his forehead and transfigured the baseball cap into a black helmet. With another flick of his wand, a beautiful blue phoenix was painted onto the helmet with such intricate detail the painting itself seemed alive. He then put an unbreakable charm on the helmet just to make sure it would withstand any impact. Finally, he put on his sleeveless trench coat on and grabbed his bag.

He stepped out of his trunk and shrank it back to its wallet size. Quickly he placed it into his pocket and left the house. Once again it seemed his aunt Petunia was about to scream at him but he just walked out and slammed the front door in her face. He knew he was going to get yelled at later but he really didn't care anymore. He was playing by his own rules and Harry Potter was on vacation and wouldn't be back until September 1st.

Walking away from the house, he caught the sight of Lupin following him under an invisibility cloak. A huge smile crossed his face as he quickened his pace. A part of him still couldn't believe he was able to see them but he was glad he could none the less. He then spotted Kingsley on the opposite side of the street near the park. He changed direction and pulled out his helmet. He was now in the alley where he and Dudley had been attack last summer. He quickly put his helmet on and took the motorcycle out of his bag. Quickly enlarging the motorcycle he put his helmet on and turned the engine.

"Harry don't!" he could here Lupin shout as he came into the alley, but was already roaring out of the other side of.

For the first time in his life he felt he like he was free. He lost himself in the roar of the engine and wind whipping his coat. The speed seemed to help him escape himself and Harry felt sad to see he had so quickly reached his destination. Turning into a nearby alley, Harry made sure no one was around and quickly shrunk his motorcycle. He put his helmet in his bag along with the bike and walked the rest of the way. Harry had never been in a mall before and as soon as he stepped inside he stared in awe at the huge levels of stores and the variety of things they sold.

The first store he went into was a book store. After a lot of browsing he only got a book of poetry and a large red leather bound notebook, with a picture of a Chinese dragon etched into the leather. It also had a lock to it which Harry decided he could bewitch when he got back to school. After he left the book store he found an electronics store. He bought a portable stereo with a radio, cassette, and CD player. Along with that he bought himself a portable CD player. In the books he had gotten from Knockturn Alley, it explained that muggle devices that worked on electricity go crazy in places (like Hogwarts) where magic was everywhere. But, it also gave very thorough instruction on how to get passed that. It said that electric devices can be bewitched to be fueled by magic instead of electricity so they work perfectly fine around magical areas.

Next he went into a music store where he bought a huge collection of CD's. Seeing that he was carrying too much in his hands, Harry made his way to the bathroom and went into the handicapped stall. Being careful that no one could see him, he took out his trunk and placed all his new purchases inside. He then made a quick exit and went back to browsing the stores. The next store was a clothing store. Harry bought himself jeans that actually fit him in light and dark blue, as well as black. He bought himself many shirts along with socks and boxer brief underwear. Wearing Dudley's hand me down underwear wasn't something he wanted to continue to do. He also bought pairs of sweat pants and shorts to work out in as well as some swimming trunks and two pairs of sneakers and a pair of sandals.

In the next store Harry found himself surrounded by business attire. He was looking at a suit, when a man came up to him.

"May I help you?" he asked.

He seemed to be only a few years older than Harry, with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was as tall as Ron but not lanky, and had broad shoulders and fair skin.

"I was thinking of getting some new clothes. Perhaps a suit or two" Harry replied.

The guy looked Harry up and down with hungry eyes, and gave a big smile.

"Well let's see" he said as he began to take Harry's measurements. "I think I have suit you might like."

Harry followed him to the other side of store and the guy showed him an emerald green suit with a black silk shirt and matching tie.

"Why don't you try this on?" he said as he handed Harry the suit and motioned to the dressing room.

Harry nodded and went into the dressing room. He quickly undressed to his underwear and just as he was about to put the shirt on, a door opened a creek.

"Do you need any help?" the guy asked through the opening.

"No thank you" Harry replied as he continued to get dressed.

The suit looked amazing on Harry. It set off his eyes very well and the black shirt seemed to be custom made to match his hair. The legs on the pants were a bit too long though, along with the arms of the jacket. He stepped outside to find the same guy waiting eagerly for him.

"What was your name?" Harry asked.

"I'm Eric" he said as he held out his hand.

"I'm Zane" Harry declared as he shook his hand. "I love the suit but it's a bit too long for me unfortunately."

"We can fix that here for you" Eric said and got down on his knees.

He took more measurements starting from Harry's ankle to his crouch. Then his arms, from his wrists to his shoulders. He rolled up the sleeves of the jacket and the legs of the pants and put pins in them so they wouldn't come back out.

"There you go; we can have this tailored in just a few minutes. If you like I can show you many more things, I know would look great on you" Eric said with a devilish grin.

Harry agreed and for the next hour Harry tried on more suits and other clothes. Eric was more than eager to pick more things out for him. Once again Harry found himself in the changing but he was having trouble clipping on the back part of a pair of suspenders.

"Do you need some help?" Eric said through the door.

"Sure" Harry replied and opened the door to let Eric in.

Eric closed the door behind him and began to help Harry.

"Let me tuck the back of your shirt in since it came out" he declared as he began to tuck the shirt in.

His hands went into Harry pants to pull the shirt in, and Harry could feel Eric's hands over his buttocks for a moment before he withdrew his hands. Eric clipped the suspenders and stepped back. Harry looked himself over in the mirror wearing another suit. This one was charcoal colored with a dark red shirt and black tie. Again, Eric took his measurements and put the pins in the legs and arms of the suit. The suits he had liked were sent to the back of the store to be tailored along with the pants he picked out and a few shirts. Harry and Eric also picked out a few sharp looking vests and ties and two pairs of leather suede shoes.

"Here, take this card, if you ever need anything just ask for me" Eric said as he handed Harry a business card. "My personal number is also there incase I'm not here when you call" he added as he wrote his number on the back.

"Thank you" Harry replied as her took the card and put it in his pocket.

He then quickly walked out of the store with all his bags and headed for the bathroom to put them in his trunk. After walking around the mall for a bit longer he came across another clothing store. This one was full of gothic and motorcycle style clothes. All the attendants seemed to be pierced and tattooed from head to toe, and a singer Harry recognized as Marilyn Manson was blasting over the speaker system. By the time he left, he bought many leather pants and steel toed plated boots in various designs. Along with that he bought two chain mails several leather wrist cuffs with a variety of studs and spikes and several different chokers. As soon as he paid for them all he put two of the cuffs on and one of the chokers as well. The cuffs had many tiny little spikes all around it and the choker had the pendant of a silver winged horse.

In the next store he went into he bought himself some toiletries, including different kinds of shampoo and soap, along with deodorant. Other then that he bought himself some colognes he thought smelled nice. He paid for his purchase and then quickly went back to another bathroom.

As he came back out of the bathroom he realized he was hungry and headed for the food court. It seemed to be filled to capacity as people bumped into each other trying to head to different food shops. Spotting a line that wasn't too long he made his way over to pizza parlor shop. By the time he got to the front of the line he was starving. He ordered a large pizza pie with pepperoni, sausage and bacon and a super large root beer. Needless to say by the time he finished, he was totally stuffed. Realizing there wasn't much else for him to do he decided it was time to go back.

While walking through the alley Harry had to wait to bring his motorcycle out since there where too many people walking by. When it was finally clear Harry quickly took out his bike and put on his helmet. He wished he could try to flying ability but he still had to add the invisibility booster to do it safely. Once again he lost himself in the speed as the motorcycle roared through the streets. All too quickly he was getting closer to home, if you use the term loosely.

"Come on Big D!!!" a voice shouted.

Harry stopped at the corner of the park to see Mark Evans running through the swing set, being chased by Dudley and his gang. Revving the engine, Harry shot through the park at top speed. Making sure Mark wasn't in the way, he charged through the park, putting himself in between Mark and Dudley and his gang. He used the back wheel of the motorcycle to spray them all with mud from the earth that was still wet from the rain yesterday. They were all covered in mud from head to toe and thrashing around in their anger and confusion.

"Mark get out of here!" Harry shouted.

Mark ran behind a near by tree and Harry jumped off his bike and pulled of his helmet, ready to fight.

"Your goanna pay for that freak! Right Big D?" Piers shouted as he got off the ground.

"Damn right! I've been waiting for a long time to kick your ass?" Dudley said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Why? You're too much of a pussy to take me on with out your gang, Ickle Diddykimms?" Harry laughed.

"You're not going to sound so smart with the shit kicked out of you! It's five against one" Piers declared as he pounded his fist into his open hand.

"Two against five!" a new voice called out.

Everyone turned to the right to see someone leaning against a tree. Harry looked him over and decided this must have been the new hooligan in town Petunia mentioned. He looked Hispanic and was wearing a black pair of baggy jeans and brown sandals. He had a tight blue short sleeve t-shirt on and had what looked like tattoos on his forearms. His skin was the shade of golden honey with black hair, which was so dark it almost looked blue in the sun light. On top though it seemed that his hair was sun bleached a very light brown, almost blonde. He had a strong chin and well formed lips and nose, along with a set of very vibrant onyx eyes. The young man was Harry's height but was a bit more muscular and well built. Even though he seemed totally relaxed, his very stature seemed to give of a strange feeling of power.

"Since you caught me at a good moment, I'll let you all off with warning" he declared as he walked over to Harry's side.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, and Harry smiled. He definitely liked this guy's style. Piers charged for the guy and Dudley charged at Harry. Harry quickly moved out of the way with his seeker reflexes and tripped Dudley to the ground, and kicked him in his fat ass. Piers, on the other hand wasn't as lucky. The new so called hooligan shocked everyone as he jumped into the air and gave Piers a spinning jump kick to the chest, knocking him flat into a nearby tree. Dudley got up and swung at Harry, but Harry was too fast. Harry swung back and punched Dudley right in the face, and was rewarded by the cracking sound of his broken nose. The other two just watched as Harry and the other guy kicked Piers and Dudley's ass. Dudley swung wildly and caught Harry with a punch to the stomach, earning him a cheer from his non-fighting friends.

Before Dudley had the chance to swing again, Harry rolled out of the way and slammed his fist into Dudley's crouch with all his strength. Dudley was now on the ground turning a dark shade of purple like his walrus father.

"Not bad" the guy said as he was watched the whole thing.

"Thanks" Harry said as he got to his feet.

Dudley and his gang, knowing they were beaten quickly ran away. When they were gone Mark thanked them for the rescue and quickly ran home.

"So what's your name?" the guy asked as he looked Harry over.

"Black, Zane Black" Harry replied as he held out his hand.

"Just call me Alex" Alex replied as he shook Harry's hand and Harry saw that the tattoos on his forearms were actually burns, one shaped like a dragon, the other shaped like a tiger.

"Those were some awesome moves. I wish I could fight like that" Harry declared.

"Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself. You're pretty fast" Alex replied.

"So where are you from?"

"I'm from Spain. My parents are moving here and they sent me ahead to stay with some friends" he replied quickly. "How about you? You don't seem like you're from around here."

"Unfortunately, I have to stay here every summer when I'm not at school" Harry replied vaguely, not wanting to give out too much information.

"That's too bad, this place seems dead to me" Alex replied with a sneer.

"It pretty much is. This summer though I was hoping to find something to keep me busy, since I don't have any friends and nothing to do. I was goanna go out tomorrow and try to find a place where I can learn how to box or pick up some self defense. Needless to say it's a necessity with dickheads like those around."

"I can imagine" Alex chuckled. "If you want I can teach you. I don't have anything to do here and it would be nice to have a friend here for a while. Plus, from what I saw, you have a lot of raw talent."

"That'd be great, although I'd hate to disappoint you" Harry replied.

"Something tells me that's not going to be a problem" Alex declared coyly as he seemed to be looking Harry over. "We can meet here and train for a while. If you want there is a gym a few blocks away I just found. I was planning on getting a membership for the summer so I could have a place to work out. After we practice here, we can head over and work out there to build up your stamina, strength and so on."

"That would be great! It would really help me out a lot."

"Great, we can meet here tomorrow at noon and get started, bring some work out clothes."

Harry agreed and shook his hand again. Alex walked away in the opposite direction Harry was going as he walked back to his bike. He felt a bit guilty lying to Alex about who he was, but he needed to be careful. Any new person he knew could be a threat to him in many ways. They could be a death eater in disguise or the truth about who he was could put them in danger. But, further more, he reminded himself, he wasn't Harry Potter anymore. For the summer, he was Zane Black, and when he was forced to go back to his normal world, he would be a different Harry. The old Harry Potter died with Sirius in the department of mysteries; the pawn Voldemort used to get the prophecy was dead, along with the pawn Dumbledore tried to use in his own plans to win the war. . .

................................................................................................................................................

Authors Note:

Nikita-Emerald: What can I say, I love cliffhangers, lol.

Mayhem El-Diablo: hope you like the story so far and thanks for the review.

Jbfritz: I'm glad you like the chapter and I hope you like this one.

I-want-to-fly: I'm glad you like the chapter, and I hope you keep reviewing.

Fission25: I'm flattered you liked my story so fat and I hope you keep reviewing. I'm also glad you like Keeva; she is going to be important to the story later on obviously. As for Harry not replying to his friends, well he isn't going to reply to them for now because he just wants his space. He's is going threw a lot right now and he feels he has to do it alone. After all the way book 5 ended I say it's the most predictable course of action. How would you react in Harry's shoes? I'll have him reply in a few chapters, right now I want to concentrate on other things.

Sweetrosey: thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed the swim (wink)

Hunta: hope you like so far, lol.

Kjkit: In chapter five i didn't see anythign missing. i didn't put in the destination of where Harry was going to try and add suspense, lol. As for the spelling, I'm afraid that like the story its a work in progress. spell check makes it worse since it changes alot of the words around, plus i dont have a beta reader any more since she enlisted in the army and is leaving in about three days. I'm really goign to miss her, wipes a tear away. anyway as for the presentation the site isnt helping since everytime i upload a chapter it changes the format and and a bunch of stuff aroound so I'm also trying to fix it all before i post it up. Thank you pointing all that out and i hope you continue to review. As for my other fic The Lion and The Serpent, that was my first fic but i have written more which if you want to read just use the link on my profile.

Lunalovegood61: Don't worry abut Dumbledore, Harry and he will have aconfrontation soon enough . . .


	8. Apprentice?

Title: Harry Potter and the Frozen Heart

Chapter Title: Apprentice?

Author: Ash Knight  
Pairings: Harry/OC  
Warnings: Slash, Spoilers from book 5, bad language, sexual situations, and more . . .   
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from these stories.  
Synopsis: During his summer before his 6th year, Harry decides he no longer cares about the wizarding worlds needs and decides to face Voldemort on his own terms. But, he meets someone who then begins to unlock his inner feelings in way he never knew possible, but what happens when this person shows up at Hogwarts? Not to mention the new threat Voldemort has in store . . . Will Harry be able to stop him? And if so at what cost?

Harry rode the motorcycle back to the alleyway and shrunk it once he was sure no one was looking. He didn't spot anyone from the Order nearby as he walked back to # 4, and was glad he didn't run into anyone else as the sun was just beginning to set.. As he closed the door behind him, he was instantly grabbed by the throat by his Uncle Vernon.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SON!?!" he yelled as he choked Harry.

Reacting quickly, Harry pulled out the serpent dagger out of the waist band of his pants and took a swipe at his uncle. Vernon just barely moved his face in time to avoid the blade and thrust Harry back into the wall.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Harry choked out as he picked himself off the floor.

His uncle looked both enraged and scared at the same time. Harry had never tried to fight back, at least not to violently, least of all with a knife. Looking clearly at the sight before him, Harry saw for the first time, his Aunt Petunia, watching everything from the living room. Along with her was Dudley, half watching the scene in front of him and half reeling on the floor from the blow to the crouch Harry had given him a minute ago in the park. Harry quickly put the dagger back into his pants and pulled out his new wand.

"You don't frighten me boy! I know you can't do any tricks on us!" Vernon spat.

"Wrong" Harry laughed, "I found a way to do magic without getting caught! And, if you want proof, _EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!"_

Prongs erupted out of Harry's wand and charged right at Uncle Vernon. Petunia screamed and Vernon back away, hitting the wall behind him. Prongs evaporated, leaving three very scared relatives behind.

"Now the three of you are going to listen closely, because I am only saying this once!" Harry stated.

"I will not be threatened in my own house boy!" Vernon replied growing a darker shade of purple.

"You are going to do what I say, one way or another" Harry stated calmly. "_Imperio_!"

Vernon's face stopped turning purple and returned to normal, but his eyes looked to be locked into a kind of trance.

_"BAND YOUR HEAD AGAINST THE WALL!"_ a voice commanded in Vernon's head.

He quickly did as the voice told and began to bang his head against the wall. He kept hitting his head on the wall until blood appeared on his forehead and Harry stopped the curse. Vernon was dizzy but managed to stay on his feet by leaning on the wall. He looked at the wall and noticed the large hole on it and suddenly remembered what happened. A look of fear crossed all their faces as they looked Harry.

"Now, as I was saying, I am only going to say this once. First of all, I am going to come and go from this house whenever I please. Second, I don't need you to feed me so you don't need to include me in your meals, which I'm sure will make all of us happy. Third, you will continue to ignore me whenever I am here in the house. Fourth, my owl and any other owl or bird can come here to deliver mail, at any time day or night! And finally, Dudley, if I hear that you have beaten up Mark Evans or any other kid, I will personally hunt you down like the pig you are and hex you into oblivion!" Harry stated and began to walk up the stairs, before he stopped as a new thought came to him. "Also, before I forget, you and your friends are going to stay far away from the park since I plan on spending a lot of time there and if you and your friends show up, ill be more than happy to kick your ass again, this time with my wand!"

With that Harry walked up stairs, leaving his relatives cowering in fear. A huge smile crossed his face as he reached his, which turned into a shocked expression when he opened the door.

"Keeva?"

She was lying on Harry's bed with her wings stretched out over the mattress. Harry went over to her and petted her softly on the head. She stood up and jumped onto his shoulder.

"I thought you were going back home?" Harry thought aloud. "Does this mean you want to stay?"

Keeva began to sing and Harry felt the world drift away. By time she stopped, Harry was laying back on the bed, lost in the swoon of her beautiful song. She nuzzled his neck affectionately and he quickly kissed the top of her head. He couldn't believe that she was back, and that she was going to stay, or at least for the time being. The book said there were only two water phoenixes that ever chose a master so Harry was trying not to get his hopes up. She could leave at anytime and he really didn't know what her being back meant. He decided to open his trunk and look it up, as well as some other things. With a push of his fingers, the trunk had gone back to his normal size and Harry climbed in.

_-Seth, Keeva's back-_ Harry proclaimed as he climbed down the latter.

Keeva jumped off his shoulder and landed next to Seth on the floor. They seemed to be talking to each other as Harry watched. He smiled at the scene and decided to break in his potions lab. He knew exactly what potion he wanted to make: the Animagus potion. He had found the potion in one of the dark art books and decided he had to try it. Looking threw the potions book he found what he needed and decided to try and make it. Most of the ingredients were either very illegal or under strict control by the ministry. But thanks to his sabbatical into Knockturn Alley, he had everything he needed. He took off his forehead plate and his shirt, as well as his boots. Then he placed his daggers in his night stand and took the book with him into the potions lab.

He had organized all his potion ingredients the night before thankfully, so he went down the list of ingredients and took each one off the shelves in the storage closet and took it out to one of the tables near a large cauldron. Using his wand he made the fire burn as hot as he could make it, as was instructed in the book. He begun by putting in the powdered raven talons and stirred it ten times clockwise. Then he let it set for five minutes and cut the peprona roots to the measurements dictated in the book and then threw them in. The potion was very complex, forcing Harry to concentrate very hard on what he was doing. The heat of the cauldron was quickly filling the room, but Harry barely noticed as he continued to stir the cauldron. With every new ingredient he had to stir the cauldron, in either clockwise or counter clockwise ten times.

After three hours of work he was ready to add the final ingredient, the powdered fang of a basilisk. Quickly adding the ingredient he stood back as the potion began to boil even more as the book said it would. When it went the reaction stopped he stirred the potion clockwise ten times and stood back to look at his work. With a large smile he saw that the potion was a blood red color, just as the book said it should and quickly put the fire out. The book said the potion now needed to sit undisturbed and cool down for fourteen hours before it could be taken.

Despite the hard work he realized he actually enjoyed making potions. Without Snape there it was almost like cooking, only with magic obviously. Harry decided to try and make more potions since it was always a good thing to have some in stock. He quickly grabbed a book on healing potions and decided to make some of the ones inside it. By the time he was finished he finished he had many potions done. A bottle of Skelo-grow, potions for bruises, mending broken bones, replenishing blood, antidotes for poisons and bites from dark creatures, and more. Testing each one with the wizarding computer to make sure he had done it correctly, he found they were all perfect. Labeling each one he put them in the other storage closet and organized them for better efficiency, so he could find them faster when needed.

Next he went to begin work on apparition techniques. The books he got on it explained how it was done, but the books he got on it from Knockturn Alley explained how to muffle the loud crack you make when you apparate for more stealth. He read threw the books and decided to give it a try. Concentrating as hard as he could he closed his eyes and willed himself to be next to his bed. With a strange feeling, almost like a hiccup, Harry opened his eyes to find himself exactly were he wanted to be. Repeating what he had done he found himself in his bathroom. With a loud crack he then found himself back in his room again, this time next to his desk.

He practiced a little more, wanting to take it slow so he wouldn't splinch himself. The books from Diagon Alley said he should not try to apparate unless a licensed trainer from the ministry was there in case something went wrong. Even though he didn't care about the warning he didn't want anyone to know he was practicing apparition. Moving on, he decided to take a look at the '_Invisible book of Invisibility'_. It was a shock to find it in Borgin & Burkes and Harry knew he had to have it. To make it visible you had to stroke its spine like the _Monster Book of Monsters_, and when you shut it became invisible again. To make sure he didn't lose it Harry put a book mark in it with a long tassel attacked to it. That way when book was closed you could still see the tassel sticking out of it.

It had a variety of spells to put on objects as well as instruction on how to make invisibility cloaks. Along with that it had the Disillusionment charm and others like it, along with instructions on how to become invisible at will. Harry remembered back in his first year when Dumbledore told him he didn't need a cloak to become invisible, and wondered if this was how he acquired that skill. He didn't try any of the spells out of the thick book but decided to read the theory first since a lot of the spells were very advanced. When he was finished he went through more books to study up on other topics.

His stomach gave a loud lurch and he realized he hadn't eaten since before he left the mall.

"Want to eat something?" he asked as he turned over to Keeva and Seth.

Seth replied no and Keeva jumped around excitedly. Harry went into the kitchen and pulled out some fruit for Keeva. She began to eat greedily and Harry laughed aloud as he watched her, she ate like Ron. For himself, Harry made fried chicken and wild rice. When he was done he washed the dishes as well as the ones from the night before and put them back in their place. Then he opened up the storage compartment and went threw everything he had bought at the mall. He put all the clothes in his closet and dresser, and decided to put the stereo on the dresser. He put the magical charm on it and then put in a Mindless Self Indulgence cd and listened to the music as he went through the rest of his purchases.

[Hey it's alright my life has never been a bed of roses

This way's better for me

Hey it's alright my life has never been a bed of roses

This way's better for me I don't' care to live the life I've chosen

Anyway

Anyway

Hey it's alright my life has always been a sad emotion

Don't feel sorry for me.

Hey it's alright my life has always been a sad emotion

Don't feel sorry for me feeling sorry's been my life's devotion]

Harry laughed at how the lyrics seemed to describe him so well and then laughed as he saw Keeva on his desk. She was actually swaying her wings back and forth and moving her feet as if she was dancing to the music.

-_She loves the music_- Seth said as he watched as well.

He began to coil himself up and then sway to the beat of the music in a kind of serpents dance. Harry laughed at his friends antics and continued to unpack everything. He put all his wrist cuffs and chokers into the jewelry drawer of his dresser put the book of poetry on the shelf above his desk and put the leather notebook on his bed. Then, he put some of the shampoo and soap he bought in the shower and put the rest of the other toiletries away. Then he took off the rest of his clothes and decided to take a shower. It was getting late and he wanted to get some sleep.

When he stepped out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped back in his room where spotted Hedwig on his bed waiting for him with another letter. With a deep sigh he took the letter and began to read it.

Harry,

I am writing to you to let you know that early tomorrow morning you will have some visitors.

Yours truly,

Moony

Harry just put the letter on the desk and continued to dry off with his towel. He pulled on a pair of new black boxer briefs, which fit him perfectly unlike Dudley's old underwear that was way too large. He climbed into bed and opened the notebook and began to write.

_I climb up the branches of the Whomping Willow,_

_And my blood pours out like honey from my wounds._

_The branches all strike me and leave their mark,_

_And suddenly I fall away to the hard ground._

_I feel you watching me as you offer me your hand,_

_And see your eyes twinkling like the star light on the sand._

_Your words tell me everything will be alright,_

_But I smack your hand away because I know now you lie._

_I climb back up the branches of the Whomping Willow,_

_And feel its branches harsh strikes._

_Looking up at the moon I try to imagine myself in the sky,_

_Where the clouds are dark and the angels sigh._

_Then I find myself falling again to the darkness below,_

_You offer me your hand again but I know its all for show._

Harry put the notebook away under his pillow and gave Hedwig some owl treats. He then conjured an elegant silver perch for Hedwig and another for Keeva on both sides of his bed. Seth climbed up the bed post and onto Harry's bed and then coiled himself up snuggly on top of one of Harry's pillow. Harry put his wands into his nightstand and turned off the music. He climbed back into bed under the covers and closed his eyes. Forgetting his meditation he fell into a deep sleep.

"Good evening Harry" a hissing voice said.

Harry felt his scar burn madly as he looked up from the floor and saw Voldemort standing before him. Harry quickly tried to put up his mental walls but it wasn't enough to totally block out the burning of his scar. He looked around completely confused and worried. Instinctively he reached for his wand and realized he wasn't wearing anything but his underwear which he went to sleep in.

"Let's talk and have a cup of tea" Voldemort said as he gestured over to a round table.

Needless to say the request only confused Harry. Voldemort wasn't polite, at least not to his knowledge. Harry stood up and looked around the room. He was standing in the middle of a study where all the walls were packed shelves of books from floor to ceiling. The only thing other than the shelves on the wall was a large fireplace surrounded by three purple comfy looking over stuffed chairs. Nothing else was in the room except a working desk in the opposite corner of the room and circular table Voldemort was sitting at while he watched Harry. He didn't know what any of this meant but Harry decided to see where it would go and sat down across from Voldemort.

"Sugar?" Voldemort asked.

"No thank you" Harry replied neutrally.

Voldemort handed Harry a cup of tea, and poured himself a cup. Harry just set the tea down in front of him, knowing he wasn't going to try and drink it.

"What am I doing here?" Harry asked, wanting to get to the point.

"You intrigue me Harry. You remind me of myself when I was your age."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted" Harry replied smartly.

Voldemort just chuckled as if Harry was only a five year old asking silly a question.

"I brought you here to make you an offer" Voldemort hissed.

"Which is?" Harry pressed on.

"Become my apprentice. I can teach you to things beyond anything you can imagine. Together we will spread glorious carnage through out the world and shape it to be whatever we desire. . ."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Authors Note:

Who can tell me what the poems? Come one, it's quite obvious.

Hunta: Well Hunta, you wanted his relatives to bang their heads on the wall, so i granted your wish. Nope, Mark isn't going to be in the story anymore. And yes, the salesman was hitting on Harry, lol. As for the muggle boyfriend, well, you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

LunaLovegood61: Sorry Eric scared you; I was just trying to make the scene funny.

Hphotshot3: I'm glad you like my story and I hope you keep R&R.

Jbfritz: I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Sweetrosey: Yes Harry is hot, and by the time I get done with him I hope you think he's even hotter.

Lialt1: I hope you keep enjoying the story and keep R&R.

Kjkit: I fixed the problem with the missing words in chap 5. ff.net kept messing it and I had to re-upload the chapter about 4 times to make it alright. As for chapter two it was the site that screwed it up. But thanks for letting me know. . . I hope you like the story so far and continue to R&R.


	9. Rejections & Revelations

Title: Harry Potter and the Frozen Heart

Chapter Title: Rejection & Revelations

Author: Ash Knight  
Pairings: Harry/OC  
Warnings: Slash, Spoilers from book 5, bad language, sexual situations, and more . . .   
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from these stories.  
Synopsis: During his summer before his 6th year, Harry decides he no longer cares about the wizarding worlds needs and decides to face Voldemort on his own terms. But, he meets someone who then begins to unlock his inner feelings in way he never knew possible, but what happens when this person shows up at Hogwarts? Not to mention the new threat Voldemort has in store . . . Will Harry be able to stop him? And if so at what cost?

"Become my apprentice. I can teach you to things beyond anything you can imagine. Together we will spread glorious carnage through out the world and shape it to be whatever we desire. . ."

Harry just stared at the monster before him. He couldn't be serious, could he?

"Why would I join you? You killed my parents" Harry replied coolly.

"Because, you and I are exactly the same. No matter how much you try and deny it, the connection we have extends beyond that scar I gave you" Voldemort hissed in reply.

"That may be so, but you are forgetting one very big difference."

"Which is?"

"That I'm not a monster. I'm still human, where as you barely even resemble a shadow of a man" Harry answered.

Voldemort just smiled as if Harry was two year who didn't understand difference between up and down.

"I have evolved beyond such weaknesses. I am more than human now."

Harry just laughed at Voldemort, unable to believe what he just claimed. He could feel his scar grow hotter as Voldemort's anger grew.

"You're psychotic! You no longer have a conscious with your own wizard kind, you're out of control."

"I take control!" Voldemort sneered.

"Like how you took my mother, or my father?"

"They were nothing to me! I killed my own father, and his family! I let no one stand in my way. Your parents stood in my way just as my own did, and all it got them was their own deaths, just like you if you stand in my way."

"You talk as if you actually think you accomplished something. When you killed my parents, all it did was destroy yourself. When you killed your own father, all you ever did was make sure you never got his love."

Voldemort was seething now and Harry could feel it scar burn hotter and hotter as spots danced in his eyes from the pain, but he went on.

"That's what this was all ever about, your father. Now that you killed him he can never approve of you, and I must say I can't blame him, after all who could love such a pathetic . . . thing. No matter what you do, no matter what you achieve, no one will ever love you. Everything about you is a lie, and you're right, you are just like me, a flighty mudblood!"

The reaction at these words was instantaneous. Voldemort up ended the table and back handed Harry so hard he was knocked out of the chair he was sitting on. With a loud thump Harry fell to the wooden floor and looked up at the snake-mans face.

"You will regret this Potter! This world will forever tremble at feet, and threw me this world will know power the likes of which you can never imagine!"

"What power? You have no idea what true power is! You've lost its substance by grasping at its shadow. You are nothing Tom" Harry replied calmly as he tried to keep himself from crying out in pain.

At the sound of his real name he grabbed Harry by the throat and held a blade right up to the left side of his face.

"I could kill you right now!"

"Then why don't you? Go ahead, I won't even fight back."

With a swipe of the blade he cut a gash into Harry's cheek. Then Voldemort threw Harry away from him, back to the hard wood floor.

"You can't do it can you? Not with out your death eaters to watch, huh? Because you're still that pathetic little boy who needs to prove his worth, even to the ones he thinks he's better than!" Harry laughed.

_"CRUCIO!!!"_

_................................................................................................................................................._

The spell hit Harry full force and he cried out in pain.

With a loud crash and a rustle of wings, Harry James Potter found himself lying on the floor of his room, tangled in his bed sheets like a straight jacket. His body was still shaking from the curse, and his breath was knocked out of him. He had knocked Keeva's perch down sending her flying to the desk. She began to sing to calm him down, and before Harry knew it the pain was driven away. When he finally caught his breath he worked his way free from the bed sheets he noticed his face still hurt. As he touched his face, he flinched in pain and looked at the wetness on his hand, blood.

The gash Voldemort had given him in the dream was still on his face. But, how was that possible. His train of thought was interrupted as Keeva landed near his head and healed his wound with a few of her tears.

"Thank you" Harry said as he stood up from the floor.

_Are you alright? _Seth asked.

Harry said he was ok and got up off the floor. He quickly got his new wand from the nightstand and then went into the library as he rubbed his still burning scar. Where ever Voldemort was, he was very angry. Looking threw one of the Occlumency books he found what he was looking for. He went over to the long table and sat on top of it Indian style. With a flick of his wand a candle in a plain gold candle holder. Harry lit the candle with the tip of his wand and began to chant.

"_Uktatarea usamate, posdio alabena,"_

Over and over again he continued to chant as he stared into the flame of the candle. It was supposed to help him increase the strength of his of his mental walls. With a great sigh Harry abruptly stopped chanting as he felt the pain subside greatly. Blowing out the candle, he got off the table and stretched. He knew he shouldn't go to sleep while Voldemort was still enraged. He could pull Harry back to where ever he had pulled Harry before. But, it didn't make sense all the same. How had Voldemort gotten into his mind like that? They had never talked face to face before when Harry dreamed of his actions or feelings.

Immediately Harry thought of contacting Dumbledore, but as soon as that thought came, Harry pushed it out of his mind. He didn't need to give Dumbledore any more ammo against him, and if Dumbledore wanted or needed to know something from Harry, it would only come out on Harry's terms. Harry decided to just try and figure it out on his own at some later time when his mind was clearer. With hours to kill Harry began to look over some advanced charms. He found charms to make furniture, animating object, and even the sky charm that was used on the great hall ceiling.

Not wanting to wait to try it out, Harry went back to his room and read the spell from the book. He cast the spell over his bed and instantly he could see the stars and clouds in the sky. For a while Harry just lay in his bed, looking up at the stars, trying to imagine himself far away. Then he took out the dragon notebook and began to write again.

_The darkness has a hold of me,_

_I try but I cannot speak._

_I feel the evil burn inside of me,_

_My reflection is something I no longer want to see._

_I see hell in my very own eyes,_

_I turn away and try to find the light._

_In the distance I hear something from behind,_

_I look for it but I cannot find._

_As I look for the light, I see a figure with an axe,_

_And suddenly I know, it's too late, and it won't come back. . ._

He looked over his words and then put the notebook away once more. He decided to read some poems from the book he also bought from the book store. Many poems were to his liking, but the more he read the more sleep wanted to take him into its embrace. It was still a while before the sun even touched the sky so he decided to work on some more spells. Strangely enough, he found himself trying out more and more complex spells and charms, as time went by.

A loud grumble from his stomach made Harry stop his spell work. It was morning, which meant, time for breakfast. He went into the kitchen and began to cook breakfast. Soon the intoxicating smell of sausages, bacon, eggs, and strawberry pancakes filled the kitchen. Then, without warning, a loud knock echoed through the room, coming from the ceiling. Harry remembered the note he had been sent about visitors and quickly grabbed his wands, ready to curse Dumbledore into oblivion. With great force he slammed the top open and jumped out of the trunk, ready to attack, only Dumbledore wasn't there.

"Oh Harry!!!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she saw Harry burst out of the trunk.

Harry lowered his wands and looked to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing in his room along with Remus.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF?!?" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she looked Harry over.

Harry was still wearing nothing but the black boxer-briefs he went to sleep in. All of his tattoos were in plain view, along with the rest of his body. Mr. Weasley just seemed amused, as well as a bit somber, while Remus looked as if his own son had died. In a way, perhaps that was true.

"My body is my own concern. However I doubt that's why you three are here. So let's talk about all this inside. I'm right in the middle of cooking breakfast." Harry stated firmly as he stepped aside to welcome them in.

No one said anything as they all looked at each other, considering his words. They all finally agreed and stepped down into the trunk. Their faces turned to that of wonder as they saw the massive kitchen they were now in.

"This way please" Harry instructed as he opened the door to the dinning room.

Their wonder grew as they saw the exquisite dinning room.

"Make yourselves at home," Harry declared as he left them in the dinning room.

Harry added more food to the stove and used his magic to speed up the cooking process. Then he set the food in piles on large plates, and levitated them all out to the dinning room, along with plates for him and his guests, silverware, and containers filled with pumpkin juice, orange juice, and hot freshly made coffee.

"Harry stop! You can't do magic away from Hogwarts" Remus declared as everything came floating into the room from the kitchen.

"Don't worry about that, I can do magic without anyone knowing" Harry replied calmly as he conduct the items to the table.

Everything laid itself out on the table exactly as Harry wanted to, as he waved his wand in the air like a baton.

"Dig in, I'll be back in a moment" Harry stated and left the room before they could say anything.

Harry quickly went back to his room and put on a black pair of jeans and a sleeveless undershirt. He told Seth and Hedwig to stay in the room and filled up the bathtub for Keeva. With a great splash she dove in, swimming faster and faster in the water. A large smile spread across Harry face as he watched her play in the water. Then he headed back to the dining room. The had all began eat and seemed to be enjoying the food greatly.

"Harry this breakfast is wonderful" Mr. Weasley declared as he took a bite out of a sausage.

"How did you learn to cook?" Remus asked.

"Well you can learn to cook rather quickly when you're beaten with a belt and then locked in a cupboard for about a week with no food just because you burned an egg on stove" Harry replied neutrally with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

They were all looking at him with shocked and appalled faces.

"Harry, what happened with your relatives? When we got here your aunt screamed and your uncle threw himself in front of her as if we were going to attack them" Remus asked.

"Let's just say I made sure they wont bother me any more" Harry answered with a smile.

Harry took a bite out some eggs, while the three looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"So why are you here?" Harry asked before they had a chance to speak. "I doubt it's to enjoy my company."

"We're all worried about you. You have to stop putting yourself at risk" Remus answered.

"I'm at risk no matter where I go. So go tell Dumbledore he can stop wasting his breath because, unless I feel I have to, I'm not listening to him anymore."

"Harry what happened with you and Dumbledore? At the Will reading you just called him a hypocrite and stormed out. Dumbledore refuses to tell us anything about what's going on with you, and I can tell he's very distressed with what's happening no matter how much he tries to hide it" Mr. Weasley announced.

"Harry we care about you very much. You're practically our son, and we just want what's best for" Mrs. Weasley said as she looked Harry in the eye.

"I don't trust Dumbledore anymore, but I know you care about me, so I'll tell you what. You can ask me whatever you want, but I hope you understand that I might not be able to answer everything you ask. It's not that I don't trust you, it's because it might interfere with the Order." Harry told them.

Once again they all looked at each other before they began to speak.

"Why are you so mad at Dumbledore" Remus asked.

With a deep sigh, Harry thought about the answer before he spoke.

"The night when Sirius died, Dumbledore finally told me the truth about some things. I can't tell you what was said but the fact are that he hurt me greatly. Because of what he did, I ended up killing Sirius."

"Harry it wasn't your fault" Mrs. Weasley stated as she walked over and engulfed him in a tight hug.

"It was," Harry began as she let go, "but if Dumbledore was honest with me from the start Sirius would still be alive. I would have never of gone to the Department of Mysteries that night, and no one would have died or gotten hurt. Dumbledore betrayed me, and because of that I killed my own godfather."

"You can't blame yourself. No matter how much you blame yourself, it won't change what happened."

Harry looked away; it was all he could do to keep the tears at bay. Luckily they moved on.

"Harry, why don't you want to come back to headquarters?" Remus pressed.

"Because I need time to myself and now that I've made sure my relatives won't bother me anymore, I can bare to stay here longer. Besides, the longer I stay here the stronger the charm Dumbledore placed on me will be."

"Alright Harry, but we still want you to come to headquarters. We'll come to get you two weeks before the start of term, alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Ok" Harry replied. "Anything else?"

"We don't want you to keep running off anymore, it's just too dangerous" Mr. Weasley declared.

"I can take care of myself now, and like I said before, I'm in danger no matter where I go."

"We have to keep you safe" Mrs. Weasley pressed.

"Alright, if I know I'm going some place I'll try to let you know, but I wont make any promises" Harry said, in voice that screamed '_that's final"._ "Anything else?"

"Just try to take care of yourself" Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged him again.

"I will" Harry replied with chuckle.

Harry showed them all out and then went back to his trunk. He worked on some more spells before it was time to meet Alex. He put on a pair of black sweat pants and a white short sleeve shirt. He put his wallet in his bag along with a bottle of water and the dragon dagger. He then pulled on his forehead plate and left for the park. When he got there, he spotted Alex leaning on a tree by the swings, wearing a pair of blue shorts and a black t-shirt.

"Glad you made it" Alex said as he walked towards Harry.

"Like wise. So how do we start?" Harry asked.

"First let's do some stretching so your muscles won't cramp up."

And so they started by stretching out their muscles for about five minutes. Then Alex showed Harry some blocks. After that it was on to punches and kicks.

"That's good," Alex said, "you're picking this all up pretty fast. Let's see how well though."

"Sure" Harry replied as he got into a fighting stance.

Harry watched Alex's body closely for any tell-tale signs of attack, as well as an opening he could use to attack. With out any warning Alex threw a punch at Harry. Harry blocked the punch and tried to send one back but Alex dodged out of the way.

"Good" Alex declared as he tried to hit Harry with a cross kick.

Harry jumped out of the way and set another one of his own. Back and forth they went trying to hit each other but neither won. It was clear Alex was superior, and could have easy have one over Harry, but Harry just kept going until his energy was spent.

"Let's rest for a while" Alex declared.

"Gladly" Harry laughed happily.

They sat down underneath a tree near swings as Harry grabbed the water bottle out of his bag. Harry then took off his sweat drenched shirt, and stuffed it into his bag.

"That bird" Alex said as he started at the phoenix on Harry's chest. Where did you see that bird?"

"It's just a tattoo I found while I was browsing threw a bunch of drawings. I got it a few months ago along with the rest" Harry asked, looking at the quizzical look on Alex's face.

Alex looked at Harry's tattoos as if trying to find something.

"Their beautiful, but what do they mean?" Alex asked finally.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm guessing each one of them has a meaning to you. The engravings on the forehead plate your wearing math the tattoos on your shoulders. So I'm guessing they have some meaning for them as well as the bird on your chest and the wings on your back" Alex chuckled.

"Well the stag, it represents my father. The dog represents my godfather."

"And the bird and wings?" Alex pressed with a smile.

"The bird represents the good things in my life, the wings represent the bad" Harry replied.

"Sort of like my own marks" Alex said as he showed Harry his forearms.

One had a Chinese dragon branded on it while the other had a tiger.

"Where did you get those?" Harry asked.

"I got these when I mastered Kung Fu."

"Who taught you how to Kung Fu?" Harry asked.

He almost regretted asking as a painful expression came upon Alex's face instantly. But, it quickly disappeared as fast at it came.

"My grandfather taught me since as far back as I can remember. He was a master of Kung Fu and fighting in all weapons. By the time I was twelve I knew all he knew" Alex answered in a hollow voice.

"Well, I'm sure it comes in handy, like it did yesterday."

"Yeah I guess. So what about you?"

"What about me?" Harry asked.

"Where's your family?"

"Dead" Harry replied immediately.

"I'm sorry" Alex replied genuinely and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiled at the gesture.

"Don't be, I never really knew them. They died when I was just barely over a year old so all I have of them are a few photos."

"But, you obviously miss them" Alex said wisely.

"Yeah, I guess I do" Harry answered.

They talked for a few minutes, but neither of them seemed eager to discuss their past, or their present for that matter. Alex then took off his shirt and they continued where they left off. For some reason Harry couldn't help but admire Alex's beautiful body. His muscles were tight and very well formed, making him even more attractive. Alex showed Harry some flips and jump attacks, then some more blocks. Then they spent the rest of the time sparring. Once again, no one landed any hits, but the sparring session grew more and more intense.

"I think that's enough for today" Alex finally said as he backed off.

Harry downed the rest of his water and put on his shirt.

"Let's head over to the gym now, so we can get a good work out" Alex declared as he pulled his own shirt on now.

Harry agreed and followed Alex to the gym. Harry saw Remus and Tonks following them at a distance and smiled to himself.

"May I help you?" a woman asked as they walked into the gym.

She was short and had long block, wearing a pair of work out tights and a tank top.

"My friend and I were interested in buying memberships for the summer" Alex said.

"That's great. The gym is almost always empty during the summer so you and your friend will pretty much have the run of the place. What's your name?"

"Just call me Alex."

"I'm Zane." Harry said quickly.

She said her name was Lisa and then gave them a quick tour. The gym was empty except for a woman doing some yoga in the aerobics room. When Lisa finished the tour Harry and Alex signed up for the summer membership. Lisa told her when she was holding Yoga and aerobics classes and then gave them a set of keys for their own lockers in the men's locker room.

"Thank you" they both said in unison as they were handed their keys.

The three of them laughed for moment at the jinx, and then Alex and Harry went over to the equipment to begin working.

"Ok, I want you to run five miles on the treadmill. Start off slowly then build up speed" Alex instructed,

"Five miles?" Harry said incredulously.

"Yeah I think you should start slow. By next week I want you to try seven to ten miles" Alex said with a big smile.

He pushed the button to start the treadmill and Harry began his run. Alex got into another treadmill next to Harry's and began his own set of miles. Harry was quickly exhausted but he worked through it. He knew he was going to benefit from this in the end, and if all of this helped him kill Voldemort then he would do it ten times over. When it was finally over Harry happily sat down at a bench. Alex got off his treadmill and handed Harry a towel to wipe the sweat of his face.

"You really have a knack for the fighting I'm teaching you, but you also need to work on your physical endurance. I could have easily have beat you in the park. You're really fast but eventually I would have worn you down."

"Do you really think I could be as good as you some day?" Harry asked.

"Better. Unlike you, I had to grow the skill for fighting. You already have it, which gives you a big advantage. All the moves I showed you today, you already have down cold, and you're naturally fast. By the end of this summer you could be a force to reckon with."

"Well I'm afraid I might be leaving sooner. I'm leaving two weeks before the end of summer" Harry informed.

"Is everything ok?"

"Sort of, a friend of mine is going threw a really bad time and he and his family want me to spend the rest of the summer with them before my friend and I go back to school."

"Well, that means I have to stop taking it easy on you and push you even harder" Alex declared. "But, I'm really going to miss your company Zane."

"I'm going to miss you to" Harry replied honestly.

"Well, lets get back to working out, after that we can spend a few minutes in the sauna to relax our muscles then we can take a shower."

Harry agreed and they went over to the weights. After a thirty reps with 80 lbs. they went used more of the other equipment and did a bunch of push ups and sit ups. When it was finally over they headed over to the locker room. Harry took off all of his clothes and threw them into the locker while Alex did the same on the opposite side of the room with his own locker. Wrapping a towel around his nude form Harry headed to the sauna while Alex continued to undress.

Sitting down in a corner, Harry breathed deeply as the steam began to grow denser. His tense muscles were beginning to relax in the heat and he felt the exhaustion ebb away.

"Pretty relaxing isn't it" Alex said as he walked in and sat next to Harry.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath.

"Aren't you afraid that going to rust?" Alex said as he pointed to the forehead plate Harry had on.

"Let's just say I'm sort of attached to it" Harry said with a smile.

"Just wait until tomorrow, since your not staying as long as I thought you would, I'll have to work you even harder" Alex said, changing the subject.

"Well, hopefully I'll be able to keep up with you" Harry laughed.

"I'm not too worried about that," Alex chuckled. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing" Harry answered.

"Well, how do you feel about an extra lesson?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for the past three nights I've been going to this club called 'Mayhem'. Want to go with me tonight?"

"Sure, sounds like fun. And after the year I've had I need all the fun I can get" Harry replied.

"You and me both Zane" Alex declared.

They stayed in the steam room for a few more minutes, and then headed for the shower. Alex removed his towel and Harry saw a tattoo on just below his waist. It was viper, with gold, obsidian, and red scales. Its tail began on his right buttock, and continued all the way around his waist, finally ending with the head of the viper resting near his pubic region. The viper's head was poised for attack, showing its greenish silver fangs. It was drawn with life like detail, just like his own tattoos.

Harry took the shower next to Alex's and began to lather his chest with a bar of soap. Alex was letting the hot water wash over his back as he braced himself on the wall. Unable to keep his eyes off Alex's body, Harry looked him over once again. For some reason he couldn't help from looking at Alex, and before he knew it he noticed his growing erection. Quickly shutting off his shower he grabbed a towel and walked out of the shower. Drying himself off as fast as he could, he hoped Alex didn't notice what happened or his staring. By the time Harry was dressed again, Alex came out of the shower, and dried himself of.

He hoped Alex would ignore the deep blush on his cheeks, thinking they came from the hot water. Alex got dressed and they both left the gym.

"Meet me back at the park in two hours. I'll pick you up and we can head over to Mayhem."

Harry agreed and watched as Alex walked away in the opposite direction, with many new thoughts swimming through his mind. . .

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Authors Notes:

Sorry to disappoint you guys but Harry isn't going to serve Voldemort. Otherwise the whole plot I have planned out would never work. Should I keep putting poems in this fic? No one but Whomping Willow mentioned it in their reviews so I figure I should just ask.

Mayhem El-Diablo: I'm glad you like the chapters as well as Harry and Voldemort having tea.

DanielLover4Lyfe: Yup Keeva is back and she is staying. Glad you like the twist at the end. Sorry about the typos but most of them I fixed and for some reason this site keeps messing up all my typing and I have to re-upload each chapter a few times.

Jbfritz: thanks . . .

Whomping Willow: I'm glad you like the mention as well as the idea of Harry being Voldemort's apprentice. Sorry to let you down but Harry is growing darker but he won't be evil.

Kensa: Thank you for reading my fic and I hope you keep reviewing.

Hunta: Like I said before, sorry but Harry isn't joining Voldemort.

Hphotshot3: thanks for the review. . .

LunaLovegood61: Yup Keeva is staying and yes Harry being evil would be interesting but I'm not going there in this fic.

Nation El-Diablo: Yes the order deserves it but Harry won't be joining the dark side. At least not in this story.

Sweetrosey: I'm glad you like motorcycles; I do as well which is why I put it in. I'm glad you liked it when Harry got back at his relatives, plus he used an unforgivable! An omen of things to come? Well there's only one way to find out lol. . .


	10. The Kiss of Mayhem

Title: Harry Potter and the Frozen Heart

Chapter Title: The Kiss of Mayhem

Author: Ash Knight  
Pairings: Harry/OC  
Warnings: Slash, Spoilers from book 5, bad language, sexual situations, and more . . .   
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from these stories.  
Synopsis: During his summer before his 6th year, Harry decides he no longer cares about the wizarding worlds needs and decides to face Voldemort on his own terms. But, he meets someone who then begins to unlock his inner feelings in way he never knew possible, but what happens when this person shows up at Hogwarts? Not to mention the new threat Voldemort has in store . . . Will Harry be able to stop him? And if so, at what cost?

Harry's mind was swimming with fighting thoughts as he walked towards Privet Drive. He kept thinking to his year at Hogwarts and everything that happened with Cho, and how everything ended.

**(Harry Potter doesn't fancy boys!!!)** a voice yelled in his head.

--_Too bad, because Zane Black does—_another voice laughed.

A part of Harry didn't care about who he fancied, but he knew things would get complicated when he got back to the wizarding world. If its views on sexual preference were anything like the muggle world, he was headed for trouble. Not to mention how his friends would react. Now he had one more thing to separate him from everyone else. None of it was fair, but then of coarse what was anymore? His life was taken out of his hands since he was a year old and now it seemed fate had added another twist to it.

As he climbed down the latter to his trunk, he just pushed all the thoughts away and decided to work on some spells and then get ready to meet Alex.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….....

"Now is there any last business?" Albus asked he looked at the tale full of Order members.

"Yes, I want to discuss Harry" Molly declared. "We went to Privet Drive this morning, to try and talk to him."

"What happened?" Dumbledore pressed.

"He ran off again yesterday on Sirius's motorcycle and we went to talk to him to try and convince him to stay home until we come to get him for the rest of the summer." Remus said.

"He has Sirius's motorcycle?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, he must have got it the other day from Gringotts when he went to Diagon Alley, along with a Home Trunk he is using as a home while he stays at Privet Drive" Remus clarified.

Albus just seemed to ponder on this information as everyone watched him closely.

"He said he doesn't trust you anymore and that unless he feels he has to, he won't do anything you say" Mrs. Weasley declared as she eyes Dumbledore.

"He also said you betrayed him, Albus. What did he mean?" Arthur asked.

"The night Sirius died, I told him the truth that I have been keeping from him since his first year."

"You don't mean-"

"Yes, I told him about the prophecy" Albus declared, interrupting Remus.

"What does the prophecy say?" Remus pressed.

"Out of respect for Harry's privacy I can't tell you that, but I will ask him if I may tell you when he comes back to headquarters."

"He was ready not to come back here but he finally agreed to come back two weeks before term starts" Molly said. "I'm very worried about him."

"I am very worried about him as well" Dumbledore declared.

"So, what are you going to do?" Remus asked.

"As much as it scares me to say this, I don't know. He has every reason to be angry with me, and I can only hope to regain his trust."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry had spent the last hour and a half working on spells and was now showering to get ready to meet Alex. He had never been to a club before and he was excited at the thought of actually going to one, or excited about seeing Alex, he wasn't sure which. Turning off the water, he grabbed for a towel and began to dry himself off. Walking past the bathtub he smiled as he saw Keeva sleeping at the bottom. Hedwig had flown off, most likely to hunt for food, and Seth was exploring his new terrarium. Harry made it with the new charms he learned, and made it look just like a Brazilian forest, complete with a miniature waterfall and a recycling spell so the water would always be clean. Along with that he added plants and soil and miniature trees.

Going into his closet, Harry looked for something to wear. Not knowing what would be appropriate Harry finally decided to wear a pair of black leather pants, and steel plated boots. He then put on a dark emerald green shirt with short sleeves that brought out his eyes very well. It was too hot outside to wear one of his trench coats, so Harry put on a black leather vest instead. When he finished getting dressed, he put on a choker with a pendant of a howling wolf on it. Just incase, he decided to drink an anti-alcohol potion in case he would be drinking later on. Then with a quick look in the mirror he saw he looked very good. With a quick splash of Old Spice, he then exited his trunk and left the house.

When he got to the park he saw Alex already there, wearing a pair of blood-red leather pants with black shoes. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt made of thin silk, revealing his well formed chest underneath. Around his neck hung a white gold chain with a pendant of an upside-down cross with a viper wrapped around it.

"You look great" Alex declared as he looked at Harry.

"You too" Harry replied, while trying to suppress a blush.

Alex and Harry walked over to the other side of the park where Alex parked his car. Harry's jaw dropped when he saw a 1966 black jaguar roadster parked in front of him.

"Well come one, while the night is young" Alex said as he climbed in.

Harry climbed into the passenger seat and they took off with the top down. The wind whipped through their hair as they sped through Surrey. It felt good to watch Privet Drive fade away, and Harry enjoyed every moment of it. But, all too soon the ride ended, and Harry saw Mayhem for the first time. A huge building that looked to be still under construction stretched up at least ten stories high. The only way Harry new it was Mayhem, because of a huge sign in front that was actually on fire. Three large blow torch type of pipes were blowing fire at a steel frame which spelled out MAYHEM.

"Come on," Alex said as he turned the engine off.

Harry followed him out of the car and over to the entrance. The moment he walked in, loud music burst into his ear, which Harry recognized as Rob Zombie singing 'Living Dead Girl'. A velvet rope came into view as Alex and Harry descended some large stairs, along with a very intimidating looking man. He was huge, 6"6' tall and quite possibly a bodybuilder. His head was cleanly shaved, leaving no hair, and had a small goatee which looked to be drawn on his face with a pencil. He wore black jeans and a black t-shirt with bold white letters spelling out 'SECURITY'. His eyes, or rather his left eye was brown, while his right eye was completely white, with a trail of scar tissue stretching down his forehead and all the way down to his cheek.

As soon as he saw Alex he pulled the rope back, letting him and Harry pass into the club. When Harry walked down another flight of steps, right behind Alex, he immediately saw a huge mash pit of people, dancing and trashing about to the music, in a flurry of strobe lights. Almost everyone Harry could see was dressed in gothic clothing, along with tattoos and piercing all over their bodies.

"Come on, let's dance!" Alex yelled over the music.

He grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him out to the dance. The only time Harry had ever danced was at the Yule Ball. The difference this time was that he was actually having fun. It seemed that Alex was a good dancer, so Harry tried to imitate his movements to the wild music, which he did fairly well. Before he knew the song had changed to 'Stupefy" by Disturbed, and were joined by two girls. One of them began to dance with Alex while the other quickly went over to Harry.

The one with Alex had purple hair and brown eyes. Her eyebrows were pierced as well as her lip. She was wearing a black mini skirt made of spandex as well as a black tank top. She was very pretty and had a very small waist. She had fair skin and very long legs, making her at least two or three inches taller than Alex.

The other one who was dancing with Harry had long blonde hair, tied back in an elegant twist with neon blue highlights. Her eyes were a pale blue, and had no piercings except for her ears, which were pierced all the way around her outer earlobes. She wore a tight black leather mini skirt and neon blue tank top with a design of roses and ivy. She was also wearing fishnet stockings and combat boots. Along her wrists were tattoos of jasmines and roses tied together in twists on vines.

"ITS SUDS TIME!!!" a voiced yelled out over the speakers, obviously the DJ.

The sprinkler system then let loose a shower of soap suds and water, making everyone cheer. A techno song started to blast over the speaker system and everyone quickly began to dance to the rhythm, thrashing about as the water continued to drench them all. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. It felt great just being himself, and it felt even better with each passing song. Suddenly, the water stopped and Alex pulled off his shirt, which a lot of people were beginning to do already, even the ladies.

"Want to get something to drink?" Alex yelled to Harry.

"Yeah!!!" Harry yelled back.

They got out of the pit and walked over to the large bar. Alex ordered two bottles of beer, and took the frosted bottles in his hands and passed one to Harry.

"Let's go outside for a sec, its hot as hell in here!" Alex declared as he gestured towards a back exit.

With all the people in the club it was becoming even hotter, and with all the dancing Harry felt very hot. He followed Alex out the back exit which lead to a back alley which was closed of from the rest of the street, a few people were there, a few were talking while the rest were snogging. They went over to the corner of the alley; once there Alex gave Harry the other beer. With a quick gulp Harry drank the cold liquid down, surprised that he actually enjoyed the taste.

"Having fun?" Alex asked as he took a drink from his own beer.

"A blast" Harry said as he took off his leather vest and shirt since they began to feel a bit heavy with all the water.

"Great, but let's stay for another hour only, we both need our strength for tomorrow" Alex stated.

"That's fine, I'm just glad I got to have some fun for once" Harry declared.

"So for tomorrow, do you want to try and learn some weapons?"

"That'd be great! What kind of weapons though?"

"How about whips and swords?" Alex asked.

"Sure" Harry said as he downed the last of the beer. "So what lesson, did you want me to learn tonight?"

"Well the first one I will tell you tomorrow when we meet at the park."

"What about the other?" Harry asked.

"This" Alex said as he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

Alex pulled Harry closer to his own body and pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry was completely caught off guard. But, before he knew it he was returning the kiss. Harry opened his mouth to let Alex's tongue inside of him. He pushed his own tongue inside of Alex's mouth, deepening the kiss. It was very different from kissing Cho. With her it was so awkward, and clumsy, but with Alex, it was more . . . precise, passionate, and powerful.

The entire world seemed to fade away and all Harry could feel was Alex's body pressed against his own, his smell, his touch, and his taste. It was so intoxicating; Harry almost forgot where he was. Finally, with gasp they broke apart, completely out of breath.

"You can stare at me in the shower all you like" Alex declared as he looked into Harry's eyes.

Harry gave him a mischievous smile and began to kiss him again. After they snogged each other senseless for a few more minutes they went back into the club to dance. 'With You' by Linkin Park was playing over the sound system, and Harry danced with Alex in the mash pit, once again losing himself in the music and strobe lights of the dance floor. For the first time the hollow feeling that was inside of Harry since the night in Dumbledore's office faded away, letting him feel alive. For an hour they danced before it was time for them to go. When they left they walked out hand in hand. Harry didn't care who saw them or whether or not they found it acceptable. All that mattered was that for once, something in his life felt right, and he was going to enjoy it while he still had the chance.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" Alex asked as they got in the car.

"Just take me back to the park, I can walk from there" Harry answered.

The wind whipped through Harry's hair as the car sped along the road. The air was cool and Harry breathed in the air of the night. He was starting to get goose bumps over his skin and was about to put his shirt back on when felt how soaked it still was. Before he knew it they were back at the park. Alex parked the car where he had before and turned to look at Harry.

"So I guess this is good night then Zane."

Harry smiled, and leaned over his seat. They kissed for a good five minutes before Harry broke away.

"Good night Alex."

With that Alex drove off as Harry walked home. Once again Harry's mind was filled with contradicting thoughts, but he pushed them all away. Right now nothing mattered except the few moments of happiness he had this night. Fate had robbed him of every chance he had to have a happy life, and if he had a chance to have a few happy moments before he thrust back into the war of the wizarding world, he was going to take it.

When Harry got home and climbed into his trunk, Seth was already asleep in his terrarium. Keeva and Hedwig were sharing a dead toad to eat so Harry left them to their meal. He quickly went into the potions lab to check on the animagus potion. It had set untouched for the time it had needed, just as the book said it should. Harry filled up a glass with the potion and then tested it to make sure it was safe. The machine said it was perfect which made Harry smile. He wondered what kind of animal he would transform into, and quickly downed the potion, trying not to gag at its horrible taste.

Suddenly, a great pain shot up into his chest and stomach. Harry fell on his knees, grabbing his sides as he felt something shredding apart his insides and something ripping apart the flesh on his back. The pain was quickly spreading over his entire body, as it quickly began to change. . .

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Authors Note: Sorry people but I love cliffhangers, especially when I'm the one who makes them (BIG SMILE). I'm not going to update this fic until I have at least ten more views. Why you ask? Well its cause I'm that desperate for you guys to tell me what you think. So come one REVIEW!!! Ok enough of that, time for some shout outs. . .

Mayhem El-Diablo: Hope you like the club scene. I'm glad you like Alex and I hope you like Zane/Harry as well. I figured Harry needs a break, even from himself.

CastusAlbusCor: Yes Eric was gay; I put him in for a bit of comic relief. I hope you keep reviewing.

Hunta: Yes Harry is a half-blood but from what I understand they call and treat them the same as muggle borns. I'm glad you like the tattoos and poem, I might put in more but I haven't decided yet.

LunaLovegood61: I'm glad you like the tattoos and I'm letting you know Harry is getting some more before he goes back to Hogwarts. And yes the gash on his cheek does mean something and you'll find out later in the story, when exactly I haven't decided yet.


	11. The Beast Within

Title: Harry Potter and the Frozen Heart

Chapter Title: The Beast Within

Author: Ash Knight  
Pairings: Harry/OC  
Warnings: Slash, Spoilers from book 5, bad language, sexual situations, and more . . .   
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from these stories.  
Synopsis: During his summer before his 6th year, Harry decides he no longer cares about the wizarding worlds needs and decides to face Voldemort on his own terms. But, he meets someone who then begins to unlock his inner feelings in way he never knew possible, but what happens when this person shows up at Hogwarts? Not to mention the new threat Voldemort has in store . . . Will Harry be able to stop him? And if so, at what cost?

With a deep breath, Harry opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and his head felt like it was about to split open. He stood up to find himself towering over everything. Every time he breathed in his lungs felt boiling hot, but when he exhaled his chest was as cold as ice. Trying to get himself together, Harry staggered over to the far wall of the potions lab where a full length mirror stood, but the reflection he saw was not his own.

In front of him stood a great beast, the likes of which he had never seen before. His entire body was covered in sleek black fur. On the fur were emerald green stripes that resembled lightning bolts stretching all over his body. The closest thing he resembled was a tiger, but that was not what he was. He had a tail but it was longer than normal and very strong with a tuft of hair on the end like a lion, but it was prehensile like a monkeys. His face was like a tiger but where his forehead was supposed to be were a pair of horns like those of a ram, which framed each side of his head, curling around his ears. His arms were still like a man's only they had sharp retractable claws and his palms where the texture of tigers paws.

His legs were twisted and changed so that he could walk on two feet but could also walk on all fours just as easily, and his feet had the same texture of tiger's paws as well. Finally on his back grew a pair of large black feathered wings. The wings were very large and the feathers were of strange texture. Instead of normal plumage his feathers had scales, like that of a snake. Harry's body seemed as if it was caught in between animal and human. His torso and arms resembled the most human features of his new form, which were rippling with tight muscles but, soon he also realized why everything seemed so small. He was now easily seven and a half feet tall, and over all, much large than his human form.

His breathing still felt like fire and ice when he inhaled and exhaled. Harry quickly laid down on the floor, and continued to examine himself in the mirror. His eyes were still green, only now they were tiger's eyes with black slits. His hands were larger now, capable of crushing a human skull. His teeth were razor sharp and deadly and while he had fur his skin took on a leather kind of texture, almost like a thestral. His sense of smell was almost overwhelming as was his hearing. Before he could get used to it, the potion began to wear off, and he soon found himself looking at his own reflection. He stood up and went into the library, to try find out what animal he had become. Pouring over books and books of dark creatures for almost three hours, Harry found himself growing little closer to an answer. Finally, he decided to give it up for the moment and get some sleep.

{_Are you alright?} S_eth asked as he saw Harry's distress.

{_I don't know}_ Harry answered.

Nothing was all Harry could find. In every book he went through he could find no creature like what he had turned into.

'What am I?' Harry thought to himself as he kept searching.

What ever he had turned into was definitely a dark creature, but what was it? It was like no creature he had ever seen or heard of. After about three hours Harry gave up and decided to just get some sleep. He threw off all his clothes leaving nothing but his underwear on and climbed into bed. As he was about to turn in he felt his notebook from underneath the pillow. Turning to a blank page he began to write.

_I hear the howl of the demon within,_

_And cannot find the light without sin._

_But, in what world can I find,_

_A place to leave my darkness behind?_

_It calls my name and shades my eyes,_

_Why did I expect it to do otherwise?_

_So with a torn and bleeding heart I smile,_

_To pay the price for my human guile._

_But, with all that has been revealed,_

_Is the darkness all I will ever have to feel?_

With a deep sigh Harry closed the book and placed it back under his pillow. He began to clear his mind for a few minutes before he finally went to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry found himself in a dark forest, surrounded by giant trees, blocking out most of the sky. He stood up and looked around only to see nothing but more forest all around him. With caution he began to walk through the trees to try find out where he was. It was eerily quiet as walked through the forest. Nothing made a sound as if there was nothing living here. There were no birds flying over head, or any animals near by to make noise.

A snap of a twig made him turn to his left with great speed, as he saw his animagus form come out from behind a tree. Harry froze as the beast looked at him, as if appraising him. With no warning it stood up on its hind legs and crossed its arms. It looked far more human this way and before Harry could do anything it pointed behind itself signaling for Harry to follow it. It then got back on all fours and began to run away at great speed. Harry ran after it through the forest, barely able to see it anymore since it practically disappeared into the darkness.

After what seemed like forever, Harry broke into a clearing to find his animagus form lying next to a large black river. The river ran from the forest into a dark cave behind the beast. Harry approached the beast cautiously, not knowing what it was trying to do. It got up and met Harry half way and looked into his eyes. A look of sorrow filled its eyes as its stare bore it Harry. Before he knew it tears filled both their eyes as they began to run down their faces. As the first tear fell off of Harry's face it froze in mid air. It began to grow faintly and attracted all the other tears like a magnet.

The tears collected themselves together until their glowing light exploded in a great flash of white light. When the light subsided, where the tears had been was a very small crystal, small enough to fit in the palm of a newborn child. It glowed with the same white light, only it this time the light seemed to fly away from it in a swirl of tiny little lights. Harry reached out to it but before he could grasp it in his hands it floated away into the dark cave.

He was suddenly pushed off his feet as the beast wedged itself in between his legs and took off after the small crystal with Harry on its back. Grabbing on tightly Harry let the beast carry him into the dark cave, splashing water onto both of them as they ran in the shallow part of the river. They followed the trail of shimmering light further and further, as the river kept getting deeper and deeper. The water was now up Harry's knees and the beast nearly completely underwater, save for its head and wings.

After awhile Harry found himself and the beast swimming under water as the top of the cave became smaller, leaving nothing but the deep black river. The beast swam beside Harry as if protecting him, and Harry felt himself thankful for its companionship as he tried to hold its breath. The trail kept leading them further as they swam, but Harry didn't know how much further he could hold on. The beast took Harry in its arms and swam through the water with great speed using its wings.

With a loud gasp they broke through the water as the cave gave way to another opening. The crystal was floating above them shining brighter and brighter by the second. A form Harry couldn't see was forming in the light. Harry tried to reach out for it but just as he got closer, he woke up. . .

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The sun was beginning to kiss the sky as Harry opened his eyes. He looked up and watched as the color of sky slowly changed with the coming of the sun. His face was wet with the tears he had shed in his sleep but he made no attempt to dry them. He felt a strange calm come over him as he thought of the dream he had just awoken from. The light filled his thoughts as well the form behind it, but he was no closer to finding out what it was. As he keep trying to figure it out until his stomach lurched and he decided to make something to eat.

"What to eat breakfast?" Harry asked Keeva and Hedwig.

They flew onto his shoulders instantly and he went into the kitchen to make breakfast. He gave Hedwig and Keeva some orange slices and strawberries and began to cook breakfast for himself. He made himself some bacon and eggs, and poured himself some pumpkin juice. Keeva suddenly grabbed a piece of bacon from Harry's fork as he was raising it to his mouth.

"Hey!" Harry chuckled.

She obviously felt like eating meat this morning. Harry went to the refrigerator and took out a nice bloody piece of steak and put it on a plate. Keeva dove on it as soon as he put it down on the table.

"Well, I guess you like it then" Harry laughed.

Harry went back to his own plate to finish his breakfast. Afterwards he went to the library to look for his form again but still found nothing. He gave up and decided to go over more spells. When he was finished he decided to get ready to meet Alex. He took a shower and got dressed in a pair of dark gray shorts and white t-shirt. He pulled on some sneakers and grabbed his bag and forehead plate.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alex wasn't there when Harry arrived. He looked around to see his bag near the swing set, along with two swords, and a whip, but no Alex. Instantly Harry found himself falling to the ground as someone attacked him from behind. Before he knew it Alex was on top of him, pinning him down to the ground with his hands around his very throat.

"Never let your guard down, even when you think you are safe, because the moment you let your guard down, that's when your opponent will strike" Alex said with a smile.

He got off Harry with a big smile on his face. Harry stayed on the ground for a moment longer to look at Alex. He was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a leather whip wrapped around his torso, nothing else. No shoes, no shirt, no jewelry, and the whip wrapped around his chest like a serpent. Harry couldn't suppress a devilish grin as he stood up and kissed Alex.

"There will be plenty of time for that later" Alex declared with a smile as he broke the kiss. "Right now, let's do some stretching and get to work."

Harry and Alex did some stretches and then began to spar. Unlike yesterday, Alex didn't hold back as some punches and kicks made contact with Harry. Deciding not to hold back either Harry gave Alex a few taps of his own, but not as many. Alex was obviously the better fighter but Harry came a very close second. They stopped after a few minutes and Alex showed Harry some new moves, more complicated then the day before. Harry was able to perform them after a few tries along with some more complicated blocks. For another twenty minutes they sparred hand to hand, until neither of them could move.

"Ok time for a break" Alex said as he stepped away from Harry and sat with his back to a tree.

Harry sat down next to him and caught his breath.

"You learn fast."

"I have to" Harry replied.

"So how did you like Mayhem?"

"It was blast" Harry replied sincerely.

"Want to go back tonight?"

"I'd love to."

"I wanted to take you there so you could work on your foot work. You see, a fight can also be interpreted as a dance. A lot of the same moves can be used for both if you know how and when to use them, not to mention the agility you can acquire" Alex informed.

"Sounds great!"

"Want to start on the weapons next?"

"Sure, which one first?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Well let's do the swords or an hour then another hour for the whip. After that we can head for the gym."

Harry agreed and they began to train with the sword. They were blunt so they would not cut threw flesh, but one blow could cause deep black bruises which Harry quickly found out. Alex showed him how to defend first with the sword along with how to use his arm properly, from his elbow to his wrist. At first it was difficult and Alex kept getting passed Harry's defenses. Eventually Harry caught on and began to protect himself well enough.

When they were through with the swords, the whips were next, and even harder. The first time Harry tried to crack the whip Alex gave him, it came back and bit him, making Alex laugh.

"I told you, you have to let the movement flow from your arm, and follow threw with your wrist, like the sword except with more fluidity" Alex chuckled.

Alex set up some empty cans as targets. He demonstrated with amazing precision how to attack with the whip. He could make the whip bite a can in half with one move of his arm, and then have the whip wrap around you harmlessly with amazing ease. Once again, Harry had trouble getting a hang of things but he slowly began to understand how to control the whip.

"That's not bad for a days work" Alex said as he gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips.

"I hope you tend to reward me for my hard work like that more often" Harry declared coyly.

"We'll see Zane" Alex winked.

Alex pulled out a pair of sneakers and a white t-shirt from his large duffel bag and put in the whips and swords. Together they walked to gym where they began to work out furiously. Harry ran bunch of miles on the treadmill and then did a bunch of exercises with Alex, after that they did some weight lifting. Needless to say, by the time it was over Harry was sore all over.

Harry took off all of his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist and went into the sauna while Alex finished another mile on the treadmill. Once again Harry and Alex had been the only guys at the gym so they had the run of the place. Harry sat alone in the sauna, letting the heat relax his tense muscles. His shoulders were still tense and he tried to rub them to get the tension out. Through the steam Alex appeared suddenly, wearing only a towel.

"Muscles giving you trouble?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, my shoulders" Harry replied.

Alex sat downright behind Harry and began to message his shoulders and back. The pain started to ebb away slowly, replaced by a sweet pleasure. Alex began to kiss Harry's neck and playfully bite his ears. Harry moaned as Alex's tender yet strong hands quickly covered his torso and began to move lower. It got to the point where Harry didn't know if the steam in the room was being made by the heat of the room or from them. Alex then reached lower underneath Harry's towel and gently began to message his penis, making Harry moan louder.

"Want me to keep going?" Alex asked playfully.

"Please" Harry replied, not wanting it to end.

Alex continued to bite and kiss Harry's neck while he worked Harry's organ. He gently wrapped his fingers around the shaft then twisted upwards. Repeating the motion faster and faster, Alex could feel the waves of pleasure coursing through Harry. With his other hand he cupped Harry's testicles and began to roll them in his fingers as he continued with his other hand. The pleasure was making Harry lose his sense, as all he could feel was Alex's body tightly pressed against his own.

Finally, when Harry could hold back no longer, he exploded in Alex's hands. Harry rested his head in the nook of Alex's neck and shoulder. Both happy and at ease with the other. Alex used Harry's towel to wipe his hands off along with Harry's privates. Tossing it aside he looked at Harry's body before he meet Harry's gaze.

"You're beautiful Zane" Alex finally said as he kissed Harry gently.

"So are you Alex, so are you" Harry replied, still out of breath.

...................................................................................................................................................

Authors Note: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but its where I had to leave the last chapter. So how did you like Harry's animagus form? Don't worry about what it means, that I shall reveal when they get back to Hogwarts. Although I gave you all a clue about Harry's animagus form in the dream I wrote in this chapter. I hope you all liked the little sauna scene. Was it too graphic or not enough? I can never tell lol. In any case I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll update again once I have ten more reviews. . .

**Sweetrosey: **Don't worry about it how long it takes, I'm just happy you review either way. As for not getting the alert, it's probably the sites fault. It keeps going crazy still. I'm glad Harry sounds hot, and I hope you think he's even hotter after chap 11. I'm glad you like my poems and I'll try to put some more in whenever I can.

**Heala: **I have to agree that Harry deserves some happiness which is why I invented Alex. I hope I manage to keep this story in the middle since I find it rather hard sometimes to keep it as realistic as possible.

**Albus: **I'm glad you'll keep reviewing and that you enjoyed chapter 10. I hope you like this one too.

**Nation El-Diablo: **I'm flattered you love the story so far, and Mayhem. You like Rob Zombie too huh?

**Reflections: **Sorry about holding the story hostage but it seemed the only way to get a review out of most people lol. I'm glad you think the story is decent so far as well as the fact you like my OC. Alex will be around for a good while and as for the politics thing, I never thought about it. As for the other theory, well I'll just say you gave me an idea lol.

**Mitzu: **You definitely know how to write a review (blushing). I'm flattered you like Harry/Zane's character development so far and that you enjoy my poems. I'll try to put in some more when I can. Alex is not one of Voldemort's henchmen, so you don't have to kill me, lol.

**Rhysel Ash: **glad you liked the chapter.****

**Lunalovegood: **Sorry about the cliffhanger but I had to end it there. As for the anti-alcohol potion, I think there is something muggles can take t counter the effects of alcohol but I forgot what. As for what Harry prefers, well that question will be answered in about three more chaps.

**Donna: **I hope Harry's form.

**Mayhem: **I really enjoyed writing the club scene as well as the kissing scene. And I'm happy you enjoyed reading them.

**Jbfristz: **I hope you like Harry's form.

**Whomping Willow: **Sorry to disappoint you but I hope what I have in mind for the future will make up for it. As for the cologne I rather like Old Spice, which is why I put it in. what cologne do you think Harry should have put on?


	12. I forgot my birthday

Title: Harry Potter and the Frozen Heart

Chapter Title: I forgot my birthday . . .

Author: Ash Knight  
  
Pairings: Harry/OC  
  
Warnings: Slash, Spoilers from book 5, bad language, sexual situations, and more . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from these stories.  
  
Synopsis: During his summer before his 6th year, Harry decides he no longer cares about the wizarding worlds needs and decides to face Voldemort on his own terms. But, he meets someone who then begins to unlock his inner feelings in way he never knew possible, but what happens when this person shows up at Hogwarts? Not to mention the new threat Voldemort has in store . . . Will Harry be able to stop him? And if so, at what cost?

July was at its end as time passed too quickly. In the mornings and late into the night Harry would work on his magic. Harry suspected it was the Occlumency and legilimancy, but for whatever the reason he seemed to be grasping on to things faster and faster. Now, he could read faster then ever before, and understand what he read. He had managed to read almost his entire library and all the books he had gotten from Diagon and Knockturn Alley. More startling was the fact that he had mastered his animagus form, whatever it was, and found he could somehow breathe fire like a dragon as well as ice.  
  
His potions closet was now full of a variety of potions, which ranged from dream-less sleeping draughts to veritaserum. Without Snape there to sabotage his work, he found he loved the art of potion making, and was extremely good at it. But the strange happenings didn't stop there. The more time he spent with Keeva, the more he could sense her emotions. A strange empathic connection was made between them and it was obvious she had chosen Harry to be her master. He based this on a wonderful discovery he made when he went swimming with her in his pool and found that he could now breathe underwater.  
  
Along with magic he worked on his paintings which he also found to be very good at. Even without magic charms his paintings looked as if they were about to come to life. He still had a lot of work to do for the one painting he wanted to do but he was up to the challenge. His note book was now filled with many poems and Harry was forced to add more pages to the book just in case he would need them soon. Inside of the pages were poems of pain, loss, hatred, love friendship, desire, hope, and more. Each one of them flowed out of him like water, out of his heart, through the pen and into the pages of the book, and Harry wondered if it felt the same for his mother.  
  
Many things seemed to be changing and expanding for Harry, and not just on the magical side of his life. He and Alex grew closer and closer, despite there mutual lack of knowledge of each other. Harry tried to read Alex with his knew legilimency skills but somehow could never break into Alex's mind. It was obvious he was hiding something but Harry also knew he was safe with him. Like him, Alex seemed to have a painful past and whenever the topic got too close to home for either of them, they were both only too eager to change the subject.  
  
The weapons training and kung fu were growing more and more intense everyday. Sometimes Alex would bring a stereo and they would fight to the music, as well as dance. One moment it would be gothic music filling Harry's ears, another it would be the meringue or salsa music. His favorite weapon was the sword but the whip came to a very close second. The more he practiced the deadlier he became with the blade and the more he practiced with the whip, the more precise became his attacks. Alex was forced to stay on his toes as Harry progressed faster and faster in their time together, and even though he could still beat Harry, he now had to work harder to beat him.  
  
Their workouts at the gym were also more intense, and every other day they even joined Lisa for a yoga class. Since the gym was almost always empty, their time in the steam room would turn into long snogging sessions. Harry dreaded knowing he was going to leave soon and most likely never see Alex again. Every time the thought came into his head, all he wanted to do was snap his wand and runaway. For the first time in a long time, Harry felt alive and complete, and realized that he would rather be Zane Black than Harry Potter.  
  
At night Harry and Alex would dance the night away at Mayhem, sometimes dancing with the ladies or with each other. Harry would lose himself in the music and alcohol, dancing along side of Alex. He felt himself being reborn with each dance as well as each kiss with Alex. Every time Harry would kiss Alex, it felt like he flying on his Firebolt, above the clouds and over the moon. The more Harry spent time with him, the more he wanted to tell him his real name and everything about himself. But the more he thought about it the harder it was to define where Zane ended and Harry began.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"I only have two weeks left here."  
  
"I wish you could stay longer" Alex said as he kissed Harry once again.  
  
They were in Alex's car saying goodnight.  
  
"If only things were different" Harry said.  
  
"Maybe, but if they can't be we might as well take every advantage every moment we have together."  
  
"I know . . ." Harry affirmed as he leaned into Alex, kissing him passionately.  
  
After another minute or two they said goodnight and Harry walked the rest of the way home, noticing that Moody was following him. The Order was still watching him and Harry sometimes wondered how much of his activities with Alex they were discussing. Truthfully he didn't care but he still wished he had some privacy.  
  
When he climbed down to his trunk he was shocked to see a peck of owls waiting for him on his bed along with Fawkes. Going to Errol first he untied the parcel on his leg. Errol was just about to collapse and Harry gathered him up and put him into Hedwig's cage. He hooted appreciatively and drank some water. Pig was jumping about wildly on his bed, excited he had made the delivery. When Harry finally managed to untied his parcel, Pig zoomed all over the room. Harry then untied a few more parcels from the other owls and they flew out of his trunk. Fawkes seemed to be rather taken with Keeva and seemed to be in no rush to leave, so Harry decided to take care of him later.  
  
Opening Errol's package first he found a box full of mince pies and home made treats with a note from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday! I wish you were here so we could have a party for you, but I understand you not wanting to come back here yet. Everyone keeps asking for you but none of us told them anything. I can't imagine what you're going through, but no matter what Arthur and I will be here for you Harry. If you want to talk or need anything, just send a message with Hedwig.  
  
Love always,  
  
_Molly Weasley_  
  
Harry was grateful for everything she had said and decided to write her before he went to bed, and then opened the next package.  
  
Harry,  
  
Happy birthday mate! Mom says you won't be coming here until just before term so I hope those muggles are treating you alright. I want to tell you something but I hope you don't get mad. This summer I and Hermione got together, and we're dating now. I hope you're not mad Harry. It just sort of happened one night; she and I were talking and the next thing I know I kissed her! Anyway, I've been working with Ginny at Fred and George's joke shop. Their making lots and lots of galleons by the day and are thinking about opening up another shop in Hogsmead if they ever save enough. I used some of the money I made to buy you this, I hope you like it.  
  
_-Ron  
_  
PS  
  
I got an O in Defense Against the Dark Art thanks to you mate!  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh as he set the letter aside and opened the small box it came with. Inside the very small box was a golden snitch. His happiness faded a bit at the memory of his father playing with one by the lake the day in Snape's memory. Shaking it off Harry just opened the next letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know you are going through a hard time right now, but that's no excuse to ignore us Harry Potter! We are your friends and we care about you! I'm sick of your letters saying nothing but 'I'm fine', cause I know your not. So please let us be there for you, because weather you like it or not we are all going to be there for you every step of the way. I don't want to make you angry, but I'm really upset with you. I keep trying to ask Mrs. Weasley why you're not coming back here and she, like everyone else, won't tell me anything. Please write to us and let us know what's going on.  
  
A lot of things have been happening here. Since you gave Mrs. Weasley the key to one of your storage vaults we've been redecorating the place. You wouldn't recognize the place now, it looks so wonderful. The only thing is we can't get rid of the portrait of Snuffles mother. Ron and I are dating now and I hope you're alright with that. Were still your best friends and this doesn't change how much we care about you. I'll tell you more when I see you. Happy birthday! I hope you like what I got you.  
  
Your friend,

_Hermione  
_  
Harry thought it was strange she didn't mention her OWL results but knew they must have been fantastic. He then opened her gift to find a very large and thick book with the title 'Dueling Darkness'. Inside were very detailed diagrams and information on dark spells, how to perform them as well as how to counter them. Wondering how Hermione got the book he put it aside for later went for the next item.  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
Happy birthday! Business is booming and it's all thanks to you. We heard about how you came to Diagon Alley and then disappeared the next day after that. Obviously we couldn't be prouder of you. You'll make a great prankster and now that we're no longer students, Hogwarts is going to need someone to fill in the gap we left behind. So in closed you will find some of our best products, we know you will do us justice.  
  
_Fred and George  
_  
Once again Harry opened the box that came with the letter, only this time he found a large assortment of skiving-snack boxes, canary creams, Whizbangs and much more in the large box.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know you want to be alone for a while which is why I didn't deliver this personally. There is nothing I can say to make everything that happened this year alright, which makes it even worse. No matter how much I try, I always seemed to keep failing the people I love. The last thing I ever want to do is fail you Harry. If you ever need me I'll be there for you. After Lily and James were killed I managed to hold on to a few things of theirs. This is where Lily wrote many of her lullabies and poems. She loved you very much and wanted to give you this to you so you could sing to your own children someday.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
_Remus 'Moony' Lupin_  
  
Ignoring the tears in his eyes Harry opened Lupin's present to find a dragon hide book with a drawing of a water lily on the cover, floating in a body of water under a shining rainbow. Inside of it were lots of poems and lullabies that she used to sing to him as well as the one he heard in Sirius's memory. Putting it aside he opened his next package.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
It is my honor to inform you that your quidditch ban has been lifted and that you are re-instated to the position of Seeker. In closed you will find your broomstick, use it well.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
_Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress_  
  
The Firebolt was in the parcel, looking brand new and recently polished. Harry put it in his closet in a special holder on the wall for broomsticks and then went back to the letters on his bed to reply to them all.  
  
Dear Mrs. Weasley,  
  
Thank you for the wonderful treats, I always love your cooking. I appreciate the thought of wanting to have a party for me. I'm sorry I can't be there, and I'm glad you understand why. Also, I want to thank you for not telling anyone what's going in respect to me. With Dumbledore having all of you follow me everywhere I have no privacy. I'll tell Ron and Hermione a little of what's going on but I'll explain the rest when I come home.  
  
Sincerely,

_Harry_  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Finally! I thought you two would never get together. I'm really happy for you mate, and congrats on the O in DADA, I'm sure your mum must be really proud. I loved the snitch and I'm sure I'll use it constantly since I'm afraid I'm out of practice. Don't worry about the muggles; I made sure they won't bother me anymore.  
  
_-Harry_  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I don't mean to ignore you or Ron, that's not what any of this, is about. I'm just trying to figure something's out for myself. Anytime I am alone I want to have you guys around, but whenever I'm around you guys I want to be alone. I don't know if you can understand that but that's how I feel. So I told Dumbledore I wasn't coming back and that I would get Kings Cross on my own but Mrs. Weasley had her heart set on me coming home so I agreed to spend my last two weeks there. I've been doing a lot this summer and by now I have all my school books memorized! Along with that, I've been going through a lot of changes. I'll tell you all about them when I see you. Also, I'm glad you and Ron are finally together. I've been wondering when you would wake up and realize you fancy one another.  
  
Your friend,  
  
_Harry_  
  
Dear Fred and George,  
  
Thanks for the gift, and trust me when I say these will come in handy. I'm sorry I couldn't stop by the shop when I came to Diagon Alley but I thought the order members would be there waiting to catch me. I'll stop by the shop before I go back to Hogwarts, since I really want to talk to you guys about some things.  
  
-_Harry  
_  
Dear Remus,  
  
Please don't blame yourself for what happened. That fact is that you never failed anyone. You always did what you could and then some. The reason I blame myself for Sirius's death is because I know that I could have done something to prevent it from happening. And, I'm letting you know right now that there was nothing you could have done, you didn't fail. But, if you're anything like me I know you're still going to blame yourself no matter what I say. When I get back home, let's have dinner and we can talk more about this in person.  
  
I'll see you soon,  
  
_Harry  
_  
Harry put down the pen and put the letters into their own envelopes. Keeva and Fawkes were still talking to each other on the perch he made for her. Keeva seemed to be rather taken with him, and Harry couldn't suppress a smile as he watched them together. Fawkes gave Harry the large heavy box he was carrying and the letter attached to it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know you are very angry with me and you have every right to be. When you get back headquarters I want to talk to you about some things I know we need to talk about. For now I just want to say happy birthday. I was informed that you can now do magic without the ministry detecting you, so in closed you will find a very old and very large tome. I ask you to be careful with it since it is very old and fragile and one of the only copies in existence. Inside you will find many useful and powerful spells. Please be careful if you are going to try and perform them, as they can be very dangerous if not performed correctly.  
  
Wishing you a happy birthday,  
  
_Albus Dumbledore  
_  
Harry set the letter aside and opened the package that came with it. Inside was the tome Dumbledore mentioned. The spells inside of it were staggering, and Harry even found the fire whip spell Dumbledore had used at the ministry along with different variations of it. He decided to put it away for later and write his response.  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
  
First off I want to say thank you for the gift, I promise you I will treat it with care. I agree we have much to get out in the open. When I get back to headquarters I am planning on having a private dinner with Remus, if you want you can join us. We can talk then. Don't misunderstand though, I am very angry with you, and I will no longer be your pawn! This past year I have felt completely neglected and betrayed by you. After what happened after the tournament you send me back here to my relatives who would be glad to see me die. I understand why I must be here which is why I am staying here now instead of running away and fighting Voldemort on my own. And the only reason I don't throw you and the rest of the order out of the Black family house is because I know what chaos that would cause for you and that would only help Voldemort in the end.  
  
You ordered my only friends not to tell me anything under the reason that letters may be intercepted. But, as you pointed out before, there are other more reliable and safer methods of communication. You claim to do all this because you care about me, and yet you abandon me, you say the truth is generally preferable to lies, and yet that is all you have ever told me, because even a lie by omission is still a lie. You claim to do all this for my protection, yet when I need you the most I am always protecting myself. Last summer my cousin and I almost had our souls taken away by those dementors. Had I been a second too late, my cousin would be an empty soulless shell if I had not saved him as well as myself. Haven't you learned yet that the more you try and shield me from everything the more you are just ruining my life?  
  
Ever since this all began I have felt completely alone and sometimes I wish I was dead, but I can't even have that. After all if I die who will be left to save the world?  
  
_-Harry James Potter  
_  
Harry put down the letter and noticed that both Keeva and Fawkes were watching him. Keeva had obviously felt Harry pain and was now eyeing him closely, letting him know she cared. Harry went over to her and kissed her lightly on the head.  
  
"Since Hedwig is out hunting, do you want to take some letters for me?"  
  
Keeva stuck out her leg, letting him know she would. Harry quickly altered the letter to Remus, letting him know Dumbledore would be coming also if he decided to come.  
  
"Alright, just take these letters to the person they are addressed to on the envelopes ok?"  
  
Keeva nodded her head to declare she understood and took the letters in her leg. In a thick watery vapor she disappeared quickly followed by Fawkes in a large ball of flame.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
This was mostly a filler chapter to explain what's happening and so on since I want to fast forward a bit otherwise this fic will be trapped in the summer for dozens of chapters. In the next chapter I'm going to wrap up Harry's time at Privet Drive. What will happen between him and Alex? Well, read and see for yourselves.  
  
**Albus**: They should be back at Hogwarts by chapter 15, and I'm afraid you'll have to wait and see.  
  
**Heala:** ok, I hope this shows some of the reactions you wanted to know about. The reason they haven't shown up was because of the talk they had with Harry in the previous chapter. Harry wants to be alone, so they left him pretty much alone, expect his guards are still around.  
  
**Kit:** thanks for the review  
  
**Nation El-Diablo:** I'm glad you like the music, lol. Although your last chap was great I actually had a very similar idea for the future of this fic, so now I'm struggling to change everything around, lol.  
  
**Lunalovegood61:** I'm glad you liked Harry's form and everything else. I hope you keep enjoying what I write. . .  
  
**JBFRITZ:** you'll find out what it is soon.  
  
**Mayhem El-Diablo:** I'm glad you like Rob Zombie too, and as for the info on the anti-alcohol drug, thanks.  
  
**Reflections:** Thanks for the warning about the rating, I am trying to be careful but for chapter 13 I'm afraid I will have to delete a huge chunk of it and send it out to whoever wants it since I haven't had the chance to upload the fic anywhere else yet. As for Harry's animagus form, you hit close to what I'm thinking so I hope you like what I have in mind for later.  
  
**WhompingWillow:** Glad you like the sauna scene, and as for the cologne I'll think of another one to mention, how about Brut?


	13. Sad Goodbyes

Title: Harry Potter and the Frozen Heart

Chapter Title: Sad Goodbyes

Author: Ash Knight  
Pairings: Harry/OC  
Warnings: Slash, Spoilers from book 5, bad language, sexual situations, and more . . .   
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from these stories.  
Synopsis: During his summer before his 6th year, Harry decides he no longer cares about the wizarding worlds needs and decides to face Voldemort on his own terms. But, he meets someone who then begins to unlock his inner feelings in way he never knew possible, but what happens when this person shows up at Hogwarts? Not to mention the new threat Voldemort has in store . . . Will Harry be able to stop him? And if so, at what cost?

"After tomorrow I'll be gone" Harry said he broke away from Alex's lips.

"Then how about instead of going to Mayhem we go out to dinner together I know of this restaurant/café we can go to. They have a stage where people read there own poetry or do karaoke. We can even sing a few bars" Alex chuckled.

"We'll I wont mind the dinner but I'm afraid I don't sing" Harry laughed.

"Neither do a lot of people but the point is to just let go and have fun. I'll tell you what Zane, if you sing I'll sing."

"Deal" Harry said and then pulled Alex into a kiss.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Am I the first guy you have ever been with?" Alex asked.

"Yes" Harry answered without hesitation. "Am I the first guy you've been with?"

"No" Alex replied honestly.

            Harry wasn't shocked by this but the idea of Alex being with someone else made him feel a bit insecure.

"You're only the second guy I've been with, so it's not like I do this sort of thing often" Alex explained. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"I wish I could stay too, but nothing I can do will change that" Harry declared sadly.

            Alex and Harry gave each other a final kiss goodnight before Harry got out of Alex's car and walked home.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Harry stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself off. Just as he was drying off his hair he caught sight of himself in the mirror. For the first time he realized just how much his body had changed. His hair had grown much longer and was now just above the wings on his back. Thanks to the kung fu training and the brutal workouts with Alex his body was no longer scrawny and weak.  His muscles were now sculpted to perfection and Harry was now a bit bigger than Alex, with a great set of abs and pecks.

            With a final glance Harry went to his bedroom to put on some clothes. He put on his emerald green suit but decided not to wear the matching tie and left the collar open. Then, Harry put on a pair of black suede leather shoes and his forehead plate, then began to fix his hair. He pulled it back and tied it into a single twist like a pony tail and left a few bangs lose to frame his face.

_{You look wonderful Harry} _Seth said as he looked at Harry from the bed.

_{Thanks Seth} _Harry replied.

            Then Harry grabbed his wands and two daggers, making sure they were well concealed in his clothes. Then he went into his nightstand and pulled out the letter he had written to give to Alex. When Harry finished getting ready he told Seth, Keeva, and Hedwig to stay inside the trunk since they were leaving early the next morning. With that Harry climbed out of his trunk and left the house. The night air was cool and the sky was cloudless. By the time Harry walked to the park Alex was already there, as usual. He was dressed in tan slacks that went great with his skin tone and matching shoes. He wore a white long sleeve dress shirt opened at the collar, revealing his gold chain.

"You look great."

"So do you" Harry replied as he grabbed Alex by the waist and pulled him into a kiss.

            After a few minutes Alex broke free of Harry's grip.

"If we keep snogging here Zane, we'll never get to have dinner" Alex laughed.

            Harry laughed and they walked over to Alex's car. For what would be the last time Harry rode inside of Alex's car. Together they rode in silence, quietly enjoying the others company. A half hour later found them parked in front of the restaurant/cafe Alex had told him about. Harry was glad he had worn his suit, for even thought it wasn't a fancy restaurant, he saw a lot of people dressed up. The waiter greeted them warmly and showed them to a table near the stage where someone was reading their poetry. After giving them their menus the waiter left them to think about their order.

"So what are you going to do without me for the rest of the summer?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll just work out by myself for the rest of the summer" Alex answered.

"Too bad we can't stop time and live in this night forever."

"Then let's take full advantage of what little time we have" Alex declared.

            Harry agreed full heartedly. The waiter came back and they placed their orders. They talked for a bit more while listening to people singing up on the stage. A few people could sing very well while the rest just seemed to get up for fun. By the time their food came, Alex and Harry were heatedly discussing which one of them was going to go up first.

"I've never sung before and the last thing I want to do is make everyone here retch."

"It doesn't matter if you never sung before the point is to just have fun" Alex insisted.

"What am I suppose to sing, pop goes the weasel?" Harry laughed.

"Just sing something your feeling" Alex replied with a smirk

            After a few more minutes Harry gave in and went up to sing. With some polite applause he was welcomed onto the stage, and Harry began to look through the karaoke machines database to pick a song to sing. Then, the music started and Harry began to sing:

[**_I can't stand to fly_**

**_I'm not that naïve_**

**_I'm just out to find_**

**_The better part of me_**

****

**_I'm more than a bird . . . I'm more than a plane_**

**_More than some pretty face beside a train_**

**_It's not easy to be me_**

**_Wish that I could cry_**

**_Fall upon my knees_**

**_Find a way to lie_**

**_About a home I'll never see _**

****

**_It may sound absurd…but don't be naive_**

**_Even Heroes have the right to bleed_**

**_I may be disturbed…but won't you concede_**

**_Even Heroes have the right to dream_**

**_It's not easy to be me . . .]_**

****

****When Harry finished singing he was shocked to receive a standing ovation. He couldn't believe what he had just done and quickly walked off the stage back to his table with Alex.

"Wow, that's all I can say, wow" Alex announced as Harry reached their table.

"Well, now it's your turn" Harry said with his own smirk.

"Well, a promise is a promise" Alex replied as he gave Harry a wink and went over to stage.

            Alex up on stage and began to look through the database. Finally he picked a song and the music began:

**_[And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_**

**_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_**

**_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_**

**_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive . . .]_**

            Harry felt each note Alex sang coarse through him, and by the time he finished singing Harry wanted to run up on stage kiss him right there. Alex walked off the stage and embraced Harry in his arms. It was a sweet moment in time when nothing else seemed to matter. For the rest of the night, Harry and Alex watched others perform on the stage as they continued to eat and drink to the point where their stomachs felt close to bursting until they finally called for the check. They paid for the food and drinks and left the restaurant.

              By the time they reached the park Harry was surprised it was just past midnight. Alex parked his car in the usual spot and Harry stepped out of the car. He gestured for Alex to follow him and leg him over to the swings.

"I guess this is goodbye" Alex said as he took Harry's hands in his own.

"I don't want to say goodbye yet."

"Neither do I" Alex admitted.

"Then let's not, say goodbye just yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving at exactly 7:00 am. That's not for another couple of hours" Harry declared. "Will you . . . spend the night with me?"

            Alex leaned into Harry, kissing him deeply. When they finally broke apart Harry led Alex by hand back to # 4 Privet Drive. Harry could hear the loud snoring of Uncle Vernon as he closed the front door.

"My relatives are sleeping upstairs. Stay here for a moment so I can make sure the coast is clear."

            Alex nodded his compliance and watched Harry go up the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight Harry pulled out his wand and cast silencing charms on his relatives doors. Uncle Vernon's snoring was cut off by the spell as was Dudley's, and Harry proceeded to go to his room. With quick spell work Harry cast silencing charms on all his walls, then transfigured the hard lumpy bed into one that was far more comfortable. It was now a beautiful bed with white cotton-silk sheets with a pattern of horses and wolves, and matching pillows. Quickly going back down stairs Harry saw Alex still waiting by the front door.

"The coast is clear, everyone is asleep" Harry said as he smiled at Alex and stretched out his hand for Alex to take.

            Alex smiled and placed his hand in Harry's. Making sure to be quite as possible they made their way to Harry's room. Closing the door behind him, Harry turned his attention to the man beside him.

"Are you scared?"

"No" Harry whispered as he slowly began to unbutton Alex's shirt.

"Zane I think I . . . "Alex tried to speak but he couldn't find the words.

"I know Alex; I think I love you too" Harry as he saw a single tear fall from Alex's right eye.

            **_THE REST OF THIS SCENE HAS BEEN EDITED OUT BECAUSE OF FF.NET!!!_**

            Alex woke up as he tried to find Harry, only to find a pillow. He looked over to the window to see Harry standing there, still nude, looking out onto Privet Drive. For a moment he said nothing and just watched as Harry looked out the window, smiling with the look on his face of utter contentment as the sun bounced off his head plate.

"Good morning" Alex said with smile, calling Harry's attention.

"Good morning" Harry said as he sat down on the bed and kissed Alex good morning. "I wish I could make us some breakfast but I'm afraid you have to leave."

"Typical! If I wanted a one night stand I would have gone to Mayhem last night!" Alex declared in mock anger.

            Alex laughed at the look on Harry's face when he said this and Harry realized Alex was only joking. Alex got up and pulled on his pants and put his shirt on, not bothering to button it and gathered the rest of his clothes in his hands, which included his underwear, socks and shoes. Forgetting his own underwear Harry just pulled on his own pants and nothing else. He led Alex out of his room and into the front yard before the Dursleys saw them. He didn't want to rush Alex out the door but he knew the Order would be there any second now to collect him.

"Zane, before I go I want to tell you that last night . . . was nothing short of amazing, and no matter what happens, I'm never going to forget you."

            Harry was trying desperately not to shed tears as he looked into Alex's eyes and saw his heart warming sincerity and open affection.

"Alex I want you to take this" Harry said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter he had written. "Don't read it now, read it after I leave. But, right now all I can say is that there is so much I want to tell you and show you, but for reasons bigger than myself I have to leave instead of staying here with you. For the first time in a long time, because of you, this summer I was able feel alive. You made all my pain go away and made me feel like there was something more about me other than what other people see. But, now I have to go and play this role I've been cast into, and put on a mask that I fear will soon become my real face."

            Harry could hold back no longer as eyes gave way and tears began to slide down his face. Alex hugged him tightly, obviously not wanting to let him go, until Harry pushed away and kissed his lover one last time.

**SOMEHOW, SOMEWAY, I PROMISE I'LL FIND YOU AGAIN SOMEDAY **Harry's heart and mind screamed in unison.

            Harry broke the kiss and said his finally good bye. Alex turned away and walked from Privet Drive, and as Harry watched him go, he felt a part of himself go with him.

"Harry" a voice called out.

            Harry turned and felt his heart stop as he saw who had called his name. From Mrs. Figg's house he saw Hermione along with the entire Weasley clan (except Percy of coarse), Mrs. Figg, and Tonks. They had all watched the scene that had unfolded in the Dursley's front yard. . .

            Alex sat on a swing as he ripped opened the envelope Harry had given him and pulled out the letter:

Dear Alex,

            If you're reading this that means I am gone, and most likely you will never see me again. I'm writing this to you now because I want you to know who I really am. My name isn't Zane Black, as much as it pains me to say, my real name is Harry Potter. I hope you are not too angry, but I want you to know that our time together meant the world to me and my name was the only thing that was false. How I feel about you is a truth that runs deeper than anything I know. There is so much I want to tell you, but if I told you everything it would place you in grave danger.

            I've searched through every part of my mind to find a way to tell you what you mean to me but the only way I can convey it to you is through a poem I found the night before which I have enclosed in this letter. As for everything else I'm afraid I can say no more. Just knowing me has caused great pain to people I know as well as the people I love, and I hope you can forgive me in the end for not explaining it all to you.

I will love you always,

Harry Potter

            Alex turned to the other page and read the poem Harry had given him:

**_Tender Hands_**

****

**By: Chris de Burgh **

_Oh how, at the journey's end, I lie in the heat of the night,_

_Feeling the heartache, wondering why, I want a friend,_

_I want a friend to lay down beside me,_

_I want a friend, I want him now, someone who knows what I mean_

_When I say, that I need_

_Tender hands to hold me, I need tender hands tonight,_

_Will you lay them on my shoulders,_

_Will you lay them on my eyes,_

_And I need tender hands to take me,_

_All the way to paradise, and then, when it's over,_

_I need tender hands to hold me through the night;_

_Touch me with your velvet mouth, I will give all the love that I have,_

_Under the moonlight, reaching your heart,_

_Where are you now, where are you now, come out of the shadows,_

_Where are you now, I want you now,_

_You know that I cannot always be strong, and I need_

_Tender hands to hold me, I need tender hands tonight,_

_Will you lay them on my shoulders,_

_Will you lay them on my eyes, and I need_

_Tender hands to take me all the way to paradise,_

_And then, when it's over, I need tender hands _

_To hold me through the nights;_

_I am only a voice in a city of noise, can you hear me this time,_

_I see the storm grow, there's a light in the desert tonight;_

_And I need tender hands, give me tender hands,_

_Will you lay them on my shoulders, oh give me _

_Tender hands to take me all the way to paradise,_

_And then when it's over, I have tender hands_

_To hold you through the night, darling,_

_My tender hands will hold you through the night;_

_I want your tender hands, you have tender hands_

_I want those tender hands, tender hands…_

            Alex placed the letter back in his pocket and began to walk to his car, with a big smile on his face…

Authors Note: Ok I big chunk of this chap was taken out because of the hypocrite bastard on this site who hate slash. If you want the part that was missing, leave a review with your email and I will email it you myself. Also, I want to add that the poem at the end isn't mine! I don't own it but I thought it went well with the emotional feelings Harry is struggling with. Also, chap 14 I going to be a while since I haven't had time to start on it yet but, I hope you aren't disappointed when you read it.

**JBFRITZ: **Thanks for the review.

**Mayhem:** Yup, lots of letters. Glad you like the chap.

**Albus: **I hope you like what's happening so far, as well as what happens later.

**LunaLovegood61: **I thought it was time we heard from the other characters too, so I'm glad you liked the last chap. I also hope you like how I made things with Alex and Harry/Zane work out. They definitely got close in this chapter, lol.

**Kungzoune: **I'm flattered you like my story and I hope you keep reviewing. I figured Harry has been through enough to be in charge of his own damn life.

**Heala: **You're my 100th review!!! Sorry that the dinner with Remus isn't in this chapter but Harry and Remus will get together in the next chap and talk about a lot of things.

**Uten: **It's great that you appreciate the emotion reactions I have given most of the characters thus far. I decided to keep Harry's magical training vague since there is way too much to cover. I just went over a lot of the key things and a few small things, but needless to say when Harry gets back to Hogwarts he will be able to do a lot of things. I really hope you keep reviewing, and enjoying my story.

**Mitzu: **BLUSHING I'm happy you think I'm a great author as well as the fact that you liked the chapter. I'll be glad to send you the unedited version of this chapter, I just hope you continue to like this story after you read it, lol.

**Samhain Vampiress: **I'm a boy, lol. Harry might be getting more tattoos but I haven't decided yet. I'm glad you liked the pawn statement since I put it in because it definitely seems like that's what Dumbledore is doing to Harry. I'm glad you like his animagus form, and I'm trying to work on the repeating, but with spell check and ff.net screwing up the format and stuff every time I upload a chapter it's hard to keep everything in check. Any idea on how to improve as well as to make this site stop fucking things up? I'm open to suggestions at this point lol. Please keep reviewing . . . the more the better.

**Nation: **I wish I had a water phoenix too since I never even learned how to swim but I love the water.

**John1234: **I'll try to keep that in mind. Keep reviewing!!!


	14. Frozen I must be

Title: Harry Potter and the Frozen Heart

Chapter Title: Frozen I must be

Author: Ash Knight  
Pairings: Harry/OC  
Warnings: Slash, Spoilers from book 5, bad language, sexual situations, and more . . .   
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from these stories.  
Synopsis: During his summer before his 6th year, Harry decides he no longer cares about the wizarding worlds needs and decides to face Voldemort on his own terms. But, he meets someone who then begins to unlock his inner feelings in way he never knew possible, but what happens when this person shows up at Hogwarts? Not to mention the new threat Voldemort has in store . . . Will Harry be able to stop him? And if so, at what cost?

"Hey guys what's up?" Harry said as everyone stared at him with shocked expressions.

"Wotcher Harry" Tonks said with a wink.

"Harry . . . what . . ." Hermione stuttered as she looked at him up and down.

Harry just smiled as he realized she was staring at his body and remembered that aside from his wrinkled pants, which were hanging loosely just below his waist, he was all but naked.

"I still want to talk to Dumbledore about getting those things removed Harry" Mrs. Weasley declared motioning to his body art.

"Those are wicked! Maybe we can get one" Fred said to George.

"Oh no wont!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I think they look great" Ginny said as she stepped forward and gave Harry a hug. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too" Harry said returning the hug.

"Yeah mate its good to see you" Ron grinned.

"Harry who was that you were kissing?" Hermione finally spoke.

"That was my boy friend" Harry stated.

"So you fancy boys now?" Ron asked.

"Well I suppose I like the pole and the hole" Harry responded.

Immediately the twins fell over in laughter. Tonks, Bill, and Charlie leaned on each other for support as they laughed, Mrs. Weasley face blushed furiously along with Hermione and Ginny.

"You don't mind I fancy boys?" Harry asked, surprised by their reactions.

"Of course not Harry, what's wrong with fancying boys?" Bill asked when he finally stopped laughing.

"Well in the muggle world it's not exactly a good thing."

"Not in the wizarding world, it's not something that happens often, but is never seen as something wrong" Bill informed.

Harry was relieved that they didn't find it disgusting but surprised by the news that two blokes who like to poke each other was perfectly normal. Although with his new skills in legillimens, he could tell Ron was very uncomfortable.

"Well come on then, lets get your stuff" Ron said.

Harry nodded and led them in into the house.

"WHAT ARE YOU FREAKS DOING IN MY HOUSE!!!" Vernon's yell echoed through the walls.

Harry looked over to the top of the stairs to see Vernon staring daggers at them all, his face already on the way to becoming its usual plum.

"Shut up and go in the kitchen. I'm sure Aunt Petunia will be ready with your trough soon enough."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU FREAK!!! I SHOULD HAVE THROWN IN THE TRASH THE MORNING WE FOUND YOU ON OUR DOOR STEP WITH THE REST OF THE GARBAGE!" Vernon yelled as he stormed down the stairs.

"YOU ARE THE ONLY TRASH I SEE HERE" Mrs. Weasley yelled, her face as red as her hair.

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley, don't pay him any mind, I never do anymore."

"Why you little" Vernon yelled as he tried to grab Harry by the throat.

Harry moved out of the way and returned the gesture with a swift kick in the face. Vernon was now on the ground holding his broken jaw with Harry's wand pointed at him as well as everyone else's.

"Now I told you before to just leave me alone, but unfortunately your tiny little brain can't even grasp the concept. So here's another for you. I'm not some little child you can beat any more. You try and hit me and I'll make sure you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Now I suggest you get your lard ass into the kitchen while I collect my things and leave. So thank you for your pathetic hospitality and fuck you for everything else."

Cold fury was the only way to describe the look in Vernon's eyes. Aunt Petunia who had watched the whole scene from the doorway to the kitchen came up behind Vernon and helped him to his feet, slowly moving him towards the kitchen. Harry turned around when they were out of sight only to see every ones shocked expressions.

"Well I'll be right back" Harry said cheerfully as he put his wand away and made for the stairs.

"I'll go with you mate" Ron said as he broke out of his stupor and put his wand away.

"Me too" Hermione declared.

Harry continued up the stairs followed by his friends. The smells of sex were still in the air and when Hermione and Ron saw his bed it was clear what they were thinking, even with out legillimency.

_{Is it safe to come out?} Seth asked from somewhere._

_{Yes its ok these are my friends} Harry answered in parceltongue._

Seth became visible on top of Harry's trunk which made Hermione scream.

"It's ok Hermione, this is my friend Seth" Harry said pointing to the snake on the trunk.

Seth wrapped himself around Harry's waist and Harry quickly threw in the discarded clothes from the floor. He put on his black shirt and left it unbuttoned.

"Harry where did you learn to do that?" Hermione asked.

"Do what?"

"To fight like that, you broke your uncle's jaw."

"It's a long story, I'll explain everything to you when we back" Harry said with a smile.

Harry opened the trunk and threw in the rest of the discarded clothing inside the dog compartment. Just as he was about to close it Keeva and Hedwig flew out the trunk. Keeva perched themselves on both of his shoulders.

"Good morning to you too" he told them with a chuckle and then transfigured his bed back to its normal state.

"Harry were not supposed to do magic outside of Hogwarts!!!" Hermione declared.

"Like I said I'll explain it when we get back" Harry replied with a huge grin and shrank his trunk, placed it in his pocket and went back down stairs.

Tonks was examining the radio and Mr. Weasley was examining the television when Harry got back.

"Harry, how precisely does the _felyvision _work?"

"Oh Arthur not now we have to leave!" Mrs. Weasley declared, obvious exasperated.

"I think I have a way for us to save some time" Harry cut in. "Feel like giving us a lift?" he asked as he turned his head to Keeva.

She nibbled his playfully making Harry laugh.

"Ok Hermione I need you to take my hand, Ron take her other and so on until we all form a circle."

"What for?" Ron asked confused.

"Just trust me ok?" Harry replied and they all complied. "Ok everyone close your eyes and think of headquarters."

Everyone did what they where told and Harry gave the Keeva to word. In the blink of an eye they were swallowed in a cool mist so think no one could see past their own nose, if their eyes were open. But as quickly as it came it disappeared, along with Privet drive. Now they all stood back at Grimmauld Place.

"Ok were here" Harry said as he let go of Hermione's hand.

Everyone was clearly shocked to be back at headquarters, as they opened their eyes and looked around in disbelief.

"How did we here?" Mr. Weasley asked first.

"I asked Keeva to bring us here, since I didn't want to use floo powder, plus Ron and Hermione can't apparate yet" Harry answered.

Everyone was clearly confused and Harry explained further.

_[Next scene]_

Everyone was shocked that Harry could cook as Harry made them all breakfast, much to the protest of Mrs. Weasley, and told them about his summer. Careful to omit some details, he told them about Alex, and the time they had spent together. He also told them about Keeva and Seth from his trip to London. He told about how Alex taught him how to fight and that since he could now do magic he had been teaching himself a lot of new defense. Finally, when everyone ate their fill, Mr. Weasley had to leave for work as did the twins and Bill. They complemented Harry on his excellent cooking and apparated away.

"I can't believe you can actually cook" Tonks declared as she took another bite of the chocolate chip waffles Harry made.

"Well Ivy, I can do a lot of things" Harry replied with a wink.

Tonks froze with her fork in midair while everyone just looked completely confused and left out of the lope.

"How did you. . . I mean"

"No woman I know can be that graceful on the floor and so clumsy every where else. Plus you kept giving yourself away every time you spilled beer on me and Alex when we were snogging out in the alley way."

"What are you guys talking about" Hermione asked.

"Tonks was following me every night in disguise. You're a great dancer by the way. Want to do it again sometime?"

Tonks was blushing furiously at being fond out, let alone Harry's bold statement while everyone else just stared.

"Well right now I feel like taking a swim. Do you guys want to come? I have a pool in my trunk along with some food. Plus you guys can do magic in the trunk since I put in some secrecy wards on the trunk so underage magic can't be detected in there."

"Isn't that illegal?" Hermione asked.

"True but I wont tell if you wont" Harry chuckled.

"You have a swimming pool?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah I can give you guys a grand tour if you want."

"I'd love to but I have to study for class since I haven't had much time go over this years text books."

"You mean since you've been to busy snogging Ron" Ginny laughed.

"Ginerva Weasley!!!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Tonks, Ginny, and Harry laughed, while Hermione tried to hide her blush and Ron's ears went red.

"If you want you can use my library."

"You have a library?" Hermione inquired, immediately perking up.

Harry just nodded and smiled.

"Well actually Harry we have a surprise for you first" Mrs. Weasley chimed in.

Harry looked at her to elaborate and she motioned for him to follow.

_{What surprise is she talking about?} Seth asked while still wrapped around Harry's waist._

Harry said he didn't know and followed her out of the kitchen as Keeva, with everyone else in tow. As they walked Harry took notice of how wonderful the house looked. With all the furniture from Harry's vault the place looked amazing. Sirius's mother was still stuck on the wall as well as all the house elf heads in the hall ways.

"Here we are Harry," Mrs. Weasley beckoned him to open the bedroom door.

With a twist of the doorknob Harry found himself in a master bedroom, completely done to a Gryffindor theme. At the far wall was a huge four poster bed with red curtains and sheets of matching color along with bright yellow, almost gold. The walls were painted a tamer shade of red and yellow and apparently Ron had stuck a poster of the Chuedley Cannons on the far wall. There was a nice dresser and matching antique desk made of cedar.

"It was Sirius's room, but we thought you would like to have it since it is your house" Ginny declared.

"Thanks you guys" Harry replied with a small smile and began to cast spells on the walls and objects in the room.

"What are doing?"

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley I'm just checking for surveillance spells. I don't want Dumbledore spying on me anymore" Harry answered.

"Dumbledore wouldn't do that" Hermione protested.

"Last year he had me staying in the room with Phineas's portrait so he could keep an eye on me and what I was doing." Harry declared matter of fact tone.

Everyone was shocked at Harry's revelation as well as his accusations towards the headmaster. Satisfied that the room wasn't under surveillance Harry took out his trunk and placed at the foot of his bed.

"So do you guys want to come in?" Harry asked as he opened the trunk.

They all climbed in and Harry showed them around the trunk. When they got to the library Hermione looked up at shelves like a two year old kid in a candy store. She immediately went to the shelves and began inspecting the books. Harry explained how the shelves were charmed so he could fit as many books he needed on the shelves and so on. After ripping her away from the books he continued to show them his potions lab, kitchen and so forth. Everyone was clearly impressed until he ended the tour by showing them his room.

After a summer of living out of his trunk his room was a bit of a mess. The clothes Harry threw in were on the floor and his canvases of art work were propped up against the wall. Unfortunately, Harry forgot about them and had no time to put them away before Hermione noticed them.

"Where did you get these paintings?" Hermione asked as she picked up a painting of a woman with red hair and green eyes.

She was wearing a white robe covered in little shining stars, sitting in a rocking chair in front of a fireplace. With a loving expression she looked down at the she was holding in her arms, wrapped in a warm blue baby blanket.

"I painted these but I'm not that good yet." Harry said as tried to take the painting away from her.

"Harry this picture is beautiful! It looks so real" she exclaimed.

Everyone was now looking at the painting and agreed with her. Mrs. Weasley looked at the painting and immediately knew who it was that Harry painted.

"Oh Harry, Lily looks so beautiful."

Harry merely looked at the floor, feeling very uncomfortable and noticed they were looking at his other paintings as well, which made him feel even more exposed. Hermione was now holding a painting of Harry. It was night of Voldemort's resurrection, and in the painting Harry was tied to the tombstone as Voldemort arose from the cauldron. Ron was holding a painting of Harry's animagus form, weeping under the full moon, looking upwards to the star lit sky, looking both lost and afraid.

Mrs. Weasley was now looking at a painting Harry had only finished just a few hours ago. In it, Alex was asleep on Harry's bed, the sheet nearly completely pulled off of his body, just covering his right leg and genitals. Alex was framed in the soft light coming from the window, looking serene and content like a spirit or an angel. Tonks was eyeing a painting of James Potter, burning the dark mark onto Snape's forearm, enjoying every moment of the torture he was inflicting, while Ginny was staring at the first painting he had made. In it Harry was only a baby crying out for his mother, lying naked in a pile of rubble and ashes. Over him stood Dumbledore brandishing a dagger like a wand, as he began to carve a lightning bolt scar on his forehead with it, releasing a stream of blood over the babies face. The blood pouring out was pure silver like a unicorn. The look on the old mans face could not be described. It was like, loathing, anger, despair, and yet it was none of those.

"Mrs. Weasley do you know where Remus is, I was hoping to spend some time with him?" Harry inquired, trying to hold off their questions about his paintings.

"I'm sorry dear?" Mrs. Weasley broke away from the painting and looked at Harry, with an expression Harry couldn't place.

"Remus, I was hoping to see him, I was planning on having dinner with him tonight, along with Dumbledore."

"I'm afraid tonight is the full moon Harry so Remus isn't feeling too well right now, so he locked himself in the attic until the tomorrow morning."

"Is Dumbledore still coming then?"

"Actually Harry I was hoping Arthur and I could come as well since we all need to talk to you about some things."

"What's going on?" said Harry quickly.

It was pretty clear Mrs. Weasley was trying to hide something and Harry was tired of being kept in the dark.

"Dumbledore will explain it everything tonight" Mrs. Weasley declared.

"Why can't you explain it now?"

"Dumbledore will explain everything tonight Harry" pressed Mrs. Weasley.

"Somehow I doubt that, but I'll let it slide for now."

"Why did you paint this?" Tonks finally asked as she found her voice.

She was still holding up the picture of Harry's father and Snape.

"Don't worry about it" Harry demanded and pulled out his wand.

With a wave of his wand all the paintings zoomed out of their hands and into his closet. They stood there looking at him, wanting to push the issue further, but a look from Harry was all it took to put it to rest, at least for the time being. Mrs. Weasley said she had talk to Charlie about something and left.

"Well I'm going to go for a swim if you guys want to join me, and Hermione if you want you can use the library."

"Thanks Harry," said Hermione.

"We don't have anything to swim in" Ginny replied.

"I can just transfigure some stuff for you guys, and Ron, I have some shorts you can borrow."

They nodded and Harry pulled out the old pair of socks. He waved his wand at one of the socks and it became a shocking pink one piece bathing suit with the words 'THE WEIRD SISTERS' in bold black letters. The next one he was a plain flaming red swimsuit, matching Ginny's hair. He then charmed them to fit any size and gave them to Ginny and Tonks.

"Here you go, you guys can change in the bathroom and Ron and I can change out here."

They went into the bathroom, leaving Harry alone with Ron, and even without Legillimency Harry could see Ron was uncomfortable.

"Ok Ron, out with it! What's going on?"

"What do you mean mate?"

"Why are you so uncomfortable around me?"

Ron was clearly taken aback, and he tried to hide his discomfort, which was useless since it was pretty obvious. Harry looked at Ron and realized why Ron was acting this way.

"Ron that is ridiculous!!!" Harry demanded, "I'm not going to come on to you. You're practically my brother!"

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That's what I was thinking" Ron pressed.

"I've been studying legillimency and you were practically screaming your thoughts out loud."

"You can read my thoughts?!?" blanched Ron.

"No, it's more like your emotions. I can feel you're embarrassed to change in front of me and that you are afraid I'll try something. I could go into your mind but that's not something I would do with out your permission. So back to the subject at hand. . ."

_[next scene]_

The rest of the day passed with out much incident. Ron was still a bit uncomfortable around Harry, but Harry's reassurance that he wasn't interested in him made Ron feel better. After they all changed they went for a swim, much to Keeva's delight. She would cause the water to spray them continuously, turning the swim into a water fight. When they were all thoroughly drench and exhausted it was time for lunch.

Tonks and Ginny kept trying to ask Harry about the paintings but he refused to answer any of their questions, while Ron just stuffed his face. Hermione just asked him questions about the library and Harry said she could borrow some of the books as long as she was careful with them. She was fascinated with the phoenix tome already along with some texts he had gotten from Borgin & Burkes. When lunch was over Harry told them he had to get everything ready to meet Dumbledore. They were going to ask questions but a quick look at Harry's face stopped them. He didn't want to hurt their feelings but there were some things he just wasn't ready to talk to them about yet.

They left Harry alone in his trunk and Harry began to prepare for dinner. Harry decided to make a large leg of lamb and began to season it with rosemary and other spices. Then he left it to simmer in some red wine and went to get ready himself. He took a long shower, letting the water fall down his back. Suddenly Harry laughed as he remembered the first time he showered with Alex. It felt so awkward then, being attracted to another man, but now he would give anything just to feel Alex's arms around him once again. With a loud sigh Harry turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, and began to dry himself off.

The thought of Alex brought back the void he had felt in the beginning of the summer. It was so easy to keep it at bay as Zane Black, but now he was Harry Potter again, and the void was all he would soon know. Harry threw off the towel and began to look for suitable clothes. Putting on some dark blue boxer briefs he went into his closet to look at his paintings. He pulled out the one Ginny been looking at and decided to change it a bit. Pulling out his wand he enlarged the painting and gave a cedar frame. On the corner of the frames Harry put the Hogwarts crest. Satisfied with the frame he began to write out a poem on the painting, behind Dumbledore and then set it back down.

Finally, it was time to get dressed and Harry chose a pair of neon blue dress robes. Around the neck and wrist cuffs the robe had bold red cobras with neon blue eyes. Checking himself in the mirror one last time Harry decided to put on a choker with a pendant of black fire. Feeling like hearing some music Harry put a Linkin Park CD into his CD player and went into the kitchen. The leg of lamb had simmered long enough in the red wine and Harry began roasting it to perfection. Along with the main dish Harry prepared, mashed potatoes, gravy, steamed vegetables, wild rice, and many entrées. Just as he as was about to take the leg of lamb out of the oven he felt someone try to pierce his mind, knowing instantly who it was.

With enough force to register as a slap in the face, Harry pushed Dumbledore out and began to sing aloud as if he never noticed his entrance.

"_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes"_ Harry sang as he continued to put the last finishing touches to the dinner.

Harry had gone through the entire song, acting as if he was alone in the kitchen. When the song passed Harry took off the head phones and turned around to see Dumbledore as well as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"That was an interesting song Harry" announced Dumbledore with a sad look.

"It's one of my favorites" Harry said casually. "Allow me to set the table," Harry said with a wave of his wand.

Dinner plates and silverware flew out of the cupboards and into the dinning room. All the food zoomed in with another wave of Harry's wand and Harry grabbed two bottles of red wine.

"Harry your not old enough to drink!" declared Mrs. Weasley as she saw him grab the wine.

"I've been drinking all summer so I doubt that matters now" answered Harry with a coy smile.

Mrs. Weasley looked as if she was groping for something to say but decided against it. Harry ushered them into the dinning room and filled the glasses with wine before he sat himself at the head of the table.

"So Harry how was your summer?" Dumbledore asked as he seating himself on Harry's right.

"It was the best time I've had in my life."

"I'm glad, although I was told your relatives were a bit of trouble."

"Oh no trouble at all, I made sure of that myself" pressed Harry with a smile.

Harry was certain Dumbledore was leading to something.

"Harry, I understand your relatives and yourself don't get along, but since you have to stay there each summer, I don't think breaking your uncle's jaw is a good thing" Dumbledore declared as he looked at Harry over his spectacles.

Harry continued to smile and took a sip of his wine.

"Well it might not look good but it definitely felt good. And just because I have to stay there doesn't mean I have to put up with there abuse."

"Albus those muggles are beyond horrible!" Mrs. Weasley insisted.

"Molly I'm afraid it can't be helped" Dumbledore responded, in a voice that suggested he had said exactly the same thing many times.

Mr. Weasley started asking Harry some questions about how muggle electricity worked, until Mrs. Weasley gave him a disapproving look.

"Harry where did you learn to paint?" Mrs. Weasley then asked.

Harry froze as he pulled his fork out of his mouth, but only for a moment.

"I didn't, I'm just teaching myself at the moment."

"Molly told me you have some amazing paintings. I would like to see them sometime" commented Dumbledore.

"Maybe, but at the moment I'd rather know what exactly you needed to talk to me about" insisted Harry.

"Well Harry, the first thing we must talk about is your guardianship."

"Aren't the Dursleys my guardians?"

"Technically yes, but I'm afraid that now since Sirius was pronounced innocent a problem had arisen" informed Dumbledore.

"Which is?" Harry pressed, while refilling his wine glass.

"Well your mother and father clearly stated that Sirius was to be your legal guardian if they should die, but now that he is dead, we have to find you another."

"Why?"

"Because I doubt the Dursleys will want to take any part of your life in our world and if anything should happen to you we may need someone's permission to take any kind of action."

Harry leaned back in his chair and inter locked his fingers in front of his face. Nothing was said as Harry thought about this new information.

"And who exactly would want that responsibility?" Harry asked already knowing the answer. It was written all over Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's faces.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have expressed their wish to adopt you as well as Remus. He wanted to tell you in person but with the full-moon and all. Or . . . if you wish, I would be honored to adopt you myself."

Harry just raised an eyebrow at this last bit of information. A long time was spent in uncomfortable silence. Mrs. Weasley was looking at Harry hopingly while the others just tried to continue eating.

"Alright," Harry began as he broke the silence, "this is what you are going to do" Harry declared as he looked right into Dumbledore's eyes. "You are going to petition the ministry to give me complete emancipation and adult status."

This was definitely not the response they were expecting, least of all Dumbledore.

"Harry I'm afraid that not going to be possible you see-"

"Make it possible" Harry demanded as he calmly cut Dumbledore off. "You've done harder things then this before I imagine."

"Alright I will try, but most likely you will have to chose a guardian anyway" answered Dumbledore.

"If I must choose someone then I chose Professor Severus Snape!"

Mr. Weasley choked on the wine he was drink and Mrs. Weasley went very pale.

"I must of coarse inquire as to your _unusual _choice Harry" Dumbledore announced.

"To be blunt I don't trust you, and when the people you trust betray you the only person you can trust is a stranger, and at the moment I would trust Severus Snape more than I trust you. And between you and me that's saying something."

"Harry I under-"

"What do you understand? Because I imagine it's very little, especially if it's about me" insisted Harry.

Neither Mr. Weasley nor Mrs. Weasley could speak. This was not how they expected things to go. Another long silence stretched out for a few moments before Harry began to speak again.

"I always thought of you as more than headmaster. You were like the grandfather I never had. I had so much respect and faith in you, and all this time you were using me."

"That's not true" stated Dumbledore.

He now looked old and frail; the twinkle in his eye was gone, leaving only a hollow look.

"I care about you Harry; I was trying to protect you."

"Ever since all of this started, you left me completely alone with nothing to hold on to, became nothing but a hypocrite. How was that protecting me? The one time I needed your protection I had to protect myself in the end and almost lost my soul. Where would your precious weapon be then? I watched as a fellow classmate was murdered and I was then tortured by Voldemort himself (Mrs. Weasley flinched and Mr. Weasley yelped), almost died myself fighting him, and without even a word you send me back to privet drive. How hard would it have been to let me know that I was being watched and followed everywhere I went? You invaded my privacy by having me followed by invisible guards and yet you tell me to trust you. You cut me off from this world, not letting me write to my friends and say it's because you care about me. But how would it have been to have one of the guards hand deliver a letter since they would be watching me anyway? You kept me ignorant about all the danger around me and all it has brought me is death.

You once said that we would all have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, and you chose what was easy. You also said 'we are only as strong we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can only fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust.' But when it came for you to live by these words, I must ask, where was trust, where was your faith? You could have told me what my role in all of this would be. You could have told me Voldemort would try to lure me to the Department of Mysteries, and now I have lost the closest thing I ever had to a real father. You could have told me the prophecy when I asked you at the end of first year, or at least told me a prophecy existed. You should have told me after I rescued Sirius from the ministry. When I told you about the second prophecy and we BOTH knew Voldemort was coming back. All through fourth year you made attempt to warn me about Voldemort's plans, and because of it I almost died. You could have told me again after everything that was happening fifth year, but with every opportunity you chose to do what was easy.

If you told me before any of this happened I could have studied more, done whatever I could to prepare myself to face whatever I have to and instead, I'm stumbling through a maze with no way out, and sometimes I wish I were dead. So what's your solution to this problem Albus? I must I'm curious to see what your going to pull out of your hat to solve this. Because right now the question my mind keeps repeating to me is 'How can I trust you?'"

No one spoke as yet again they were enveloped silence. The words Harry had spoken had affected them all greatly; all three of them were at a complete loss. Mrs. Weasley was between wanting to get up and hug Harry at his confession to die, or question Albus about what was really going on. Mr. Weasley was dumbstruck and shocked into almost complete catatonia. Dumbledore on the other looked as if his very heart had been ripped out. Everything Harry had accused him of was true, and for the life of him he could not understand how he could have made so many horrible mistakes. Most of all he wanted Harry to be angry with him. Anger he could understand but the way Harry spoke, the look in his eyes. The boy- no, the man before him now was completely calm.

His voice never even hinted at what he was feeling as he had spoken and his face was completely neutral, impassive. The look in his eyes was the look only someone of old age could posses. It was the look of someone who had lived too long, had seen too much and learned too many of life's hard lessons. A wisdom that only comes with age, and yet in Harry's young eyes, he could see it clearly.

"I'm afraid Harry that answer I do not have" Dumbledore finally said.

"Then I will give it to you. First of all I DO NOT want entrance into the Order, but I demand to be kept informed of everything that is going on and not kept in the dark for my so-called safety. I don't need to know of the Order's work but I will need information if I am going to be of any use in this war and not some **burden or liability**. If you are going to have guards follow me I demand to know who they are and where they will be. I understand the need for being followed, but I will not have my life bound by your thoughtless scheming. I want complete emancipation and adult status, including the right to use magic anywhere I please. And since I have difficult task ahead of me I want to be trained to fight, so I will be ready when the final moment comes. Also, when I get back to Hogwarts I want complete access to the library, including the restricted section. I've been memorized my entire library this summer as well as taught myself almost every last spell I read and more but I doubt if this will still be enough. Most likely I will have more to add to this later but for now I will leave it at that" finished Harry.

"I find your terms acceptable Harry and I am glad you are mature enough to sacrifice some of your privacy for the greater good. I have been searching for a certain person to help me teach you, and I am glad to say I finally found him, and he will be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. He and I can you personally."

"That should be fine."

"Also, Harry I want to ask your permission for something."

"And that would be?"

"About the prophecy, I would like your permission to reveal it to the Order. They need to understand your role in all of this to also help me train you as well as protect you. Tomorrow night there will be a meeting at nine o'clock and I would like you to come for a few minutes to tell them the prophecy. Or if you wish I could tell them myself."

"You can't tell them, I put the prophecy under the fidilius charm last week. The only reason you still know it is because the charm acts differently when information is placed under it instead of people, as I am sure you know already" Harry answered.

"You performed the fidilius charm?" Dumbledore asked. "That's very advanced magic."

"Yes, now the only way for anyone else to find out is if I tell them directly or they break into my mind."

"I'm very impressed Harry."

"Thank you" stated Harry simply.

"I would like to see this library of yours, if you would allow" Albus requested.

"Of course, I could show you know if you want" Harry declared.

Dumbledore nodded and they all got up and followed Harry to the library. Harry showed Dumbledore around, explaining the features of the shelves and what not.

"Many of these books where here, but I also bought many more from Diagon Alley as well as many other books from Knockturn Alley. I'm going back tomorrow for more since I can't find the animal I transform into, although I suspect it's a dark creature."

"Transform?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I became an animagus this summer, but I don't know what the creature I turn into is."

"May I see what you transform into?"

Harry nodded at Dumbledore's request and stepped back. Molly Screamed and fainted, falling back in Arthur's arms. Harry stood before them in his form and crossed his arms, letting them absorb the sight of him, until he finally turned back to normal. Dumbledore looked to be in deep thought before he finally spoke.

"Harry your form seems vaguely familiar to an animal that has long been extinct for over a millennia. It was called the weretiger, but there is something very different about your form that I do not understand."

"That would be?"

"A weretiger does not have wings, at least not to my knowledge."

Harry quietly let the new information sink in as Mrs. Weasley slowly came around.

"Are you alright Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

She looked to still be in shock but was recovering.

"I think you have had enough shocks for one night dear" Arthur finally declared.

She nodded and let herself be taken out of the trunk. They said goodbye and left, leaving Harry and Dumbledore alone.

"I don't suppose Harry you would like to show me some of your paintings?"

Clearly by the expression that crossed Harry's face this was not such a good thing to ask.

"I'll tell you what wait here a moment" Harry declared coldly and walked out of the room.

Within two minutes Harry returned carrying what looked like a small frame wrapped up in brown parchment.

"Here, I finished this painting shortly before you arrived. I shrunk it so you can carry it with you easily. When you enlarge it will reveal the painting."

"Thank you Harry."

"Don't thank me yet, believe me. Now if you will excuse me I'm afraid it's getting late and I need to take care of something."

"Good night then Harry."

"Good night."

With that, Albus disappeared, and just as quickly, Harry disappeared as well. . .

_[Next scene]_

Albus was now in his office, sitting at his desk staring at the painting Harry had given him as a tear escaped his eye.

_'So this is why he didn't want me to thank him' _Dumbledore thought to himself.

It was as real as if looking thought a window and Dumbledore's heart skipped a beat as he read the poem on the painting:

_Your destiny still awaits you,_

_And our story now begins_

_I fear someday you will discover,_

_That on your back, grow a pair of wings_

_The innocence in your green eyes I must rape away,_

_Leaving a great sorrow at the door of your heart_

_Someday you'll be a legend in this great world,_

_So with lies and without mercy I will play my part_

_Through the window of your soul I can see,_

_The tears of your future and the darkness of your dreams_

_But this is what I must do to unsure,_

_That the sun continues to rain down its beams_

_Now time will pass as it always does,_

_Leaving you in darkness where you must stand_

_I watch you closely from afar,_

_But there is something I do not understand_

_The wings on your back have become black,_

_Slowly I begin to realize what it means,_

_Quickly, I am taken aback!_

_You have discovered I am not what I seem_

_Your heart shatters into tiny grains of sand because,_

_You have more sorrow than this world can understand_

_With a torn smile and bleeding heart,_

_I tell you, 'you are now a man'_

_I point you where your goal must end,_

_And quietly I say 'you will be a legend'_

Authors Note:

I'm sorry this took so long but I ran out of prewritten chapters and I had a bad case of writers block. I'm amazed so many people liked my last chapter and requested the unedited version, although no one has told me what they thought about it yet. I'm sorry to say that next chapter won't be the return to Hogwarts since I forgot I had to put something important in so next chap will be the last chapter before Hogwarts. Anyway, I'm hoping you liked this chapter since I ended it sooner then I wanted since it was getting too long and I was afraid I would never finish. Does anyone like the poem I wrote to describe Dumbledore by the way, I almost left it out but decided to hell with it and left it in. ok enough of my ramblings, it's time for some shout outs:

**Albus: **Hope you liked it.

**NewOrleans: **that's great, keep reviewing and let me know what you think.

**lialt1: **definitely flattered, and I hope you enjoyed the unedited chap.

**Ryuu Saki-chan: **Nope they weren't mean but I could resist making Ron feel awkward, lol. Please keep reviewing.

**Purpleoutcast: **hope you like Ron's reaction.

**Einsteinwolf**: thanks for the kind words.

**LunaLovegood61:** Yeah it's too bad they wouldn't let me post it but I hope you got into your account to read the missing part, if not let me know and I'll send it again.

**Kuramanya: **hope this chapter was just as great.

**Heala:** Hope you liked everyone's reactions, and as far as Alex/Zane well just keep reading to see what happens.

**Mitzu: **Blushing deeply here sorry I ended it in a cliffhanger but I had to end it there. I really hope you like this chapter as well.

**Crys Nightingale: **I'm glad you like my style and I hope you keep reviewing. I need all the confidence and kind words I can get, lol.

**Libras:** Yup Ron freaked out a bit.

**Diddl: **don't worry I'm not stopping yet, as long as you keep reviewing wink.

**Phil: **glad you like the story so far and I hope you keep reviewing. Did you get the unedited chapter I sent you?

**Reflections:** I hope I meet with your expectations, since I'd hate to disappoint you. I can't believe ff.net stopped letting higher ratings than R be posted. What a bunch of hypocrites! Did you get the unedited chap?

**Mayhem El-Diablo:** I'm glad you liked the chap and I hope you liked the unedited version.

**Jbfritz: **I'm sorry you don't like slash, although I must say I'm flattered you are reading my story regardless. The part I cut out wasn't too important, I made sure of that when I wrote it that way I wouldn't offended anyone and anyone who wanted to know what I wrote could just ask for the chapter itself. Plus I tried to show how strongly they feel towards each other well before they went all the way, which I'm happy you saw.

**Nation El-Diablo:** yes Alex will show up again. And I hope you let me know what you thought of the unedited chapter.

**WhompingWillow:** Don't worry about being behind the reviewing I know how crazy shit can get and I hope I can read your new chapter soon. Yup Harry isn't taking any more shit from Dumbledore although I hope I haven't gone overboard, lol. As for the cologne how about some 'Axe" body spray is that good? And if you want to know what happened just let me know and I'll fill you in wink


	15. Prophecy Told

Title: Harry Potter and the Frozen Heart

Chapter Title:  Prophecy Told

Author: Ash Knight  
Pairings: Harry/OC  
Warnings: Slash, Spoilers from book 5, bad language, sexual situations, and more . . .   
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from these stories.

            The werewolf was gnawing at its leg when suddenly it found it was no longer alone. Instantly it lunged at the beast on the other side of the attic only to find itself suspended in the air. The beast had caught the werewolf's head and was now holding it tightly in its powerful man like hands, preventing it from biting. Purring loudly like a cat the beast slowly let the werewolf go. It backed away and they began to circle each other for about a minute. Suddenly coming forward the beast licked the side of the werewolf's head and purred lightly. The werewolf returned the gesture and began to romp and play.

_[Next scene]_

            She knew she was going to die as soon as she looked into the mad eyes of the man yielding the silver axe. She was bound to her own bed by magic; completely helpless. Even with her vampire strength she could not break the magic that bound her to her own bed, making her strength and fangs useless. With a wave of the other mans wand all her clothes were banished, exposing her body completely. For the first time in all of her fifty years as a vampire, she was afraid.

"How long will this take?" the one with the axe asked impatiently.

"You can have her afterwards Macnair, now shut up!" the second man shouted as he conjured a small chair by the side of the bed and pulled out a scalpel from a black bag.

"Why don't you use silver, it will burn right through her in no time!" grunted Macnair.

"Because it will poison her you idiot and we need it perfectly pure! Now shut up and stay out of my way!" the second man yelled, obviously not used to being questioned.

            After examining her abdomen for a few moments he took the blade and dragged across her skin, making an opening. Even though she could not scream it was clear she was in agony. He continued to cut deeper and deeper, dragging the blade harder against her vampire flesh which kept trying to heal itself close. She saw the one called Macnair move closer to the bed as the second man did his work, looking at her wound longingly like a wolf about to sink its teeth into a rabbit. The second man ignored Macnair, digging deeper into her body.

"Got it!!!" the second man declared triumphantly an eternity later as he pulled out her uterus.

            Pulling out an apothecary jar from the black bag, he placed her womb into it with enormous delicacy.

"I must take this back immediately, finish her off!" the man demanded just before he soundlessly disapparated away.

            She watched in confusion as he took his axe and propped it against the corner and looked her body over. Her golden hair would fall to her shoulders if she were able to stand up, framing her gorgeous face. The only flaw of her body was the gaping hole that was very slowly trying to close itself. Ignoring the pain of her wound she continued to watch Macnair when suddenly, the look of realization crossed her black eyes. With a wave of his wand his own clothes vanished except for his death eater mask. With another wave a dagger appeared in his empty hand and he crawled into the bed over her paralyzed form.

            As she tried to break away in vain all she could hear was Macnair's loud grunting with the blade pressed against her throat, and the squeaking of the mattress beneath them. Soon she gave in, as the pain grew more and more unbearable. The friction of his unwanted penetration and the friction of his abdomen pressing against her still open wound, combining themselves into agony. His thrusts became harder and more violent as it continued. Mustering every once of power she had, she threw a wave of power at Macnair sending him flying into the far wall. Macnair was in more shock than in pain. The spell must have been wearing off. Quickly he grabbed his axe from the corner and walked over to still bound vampire. She was beginning to move her limbs, still trying to fight. As Macnair raised his axe, he couldn't help but smile at the look in her eyes, pure fear.

_[Next scene]_

            Slowly opening his eyes, Remus awoke from his sleep. Rolling over to his side he felt his face come in contact with something strange. It felt like something between fur and leather. He shifted on the floor again and focused his eyes, only to find a huge beast lying next to him. Remus slowly moved away but not slowly enough. The beast woke up and looked at Remus with an amused look.

"Ha . . . Harry?" Remus stuttered as he saw the beast turn into Harry.

"Don't be afraid it's really me. I hope you don't mind but I didn't want to leave you alone last night so since werewolf bites only affect humans I kept you company in my animagus form."

"What did you turn into?"

"I'm not sure yet, it might be an animal called a weretiger or something. Dumbledore is looking it up."

"You saw Dumbledore last night?" pensively asked Remus.

"Let's talk about it over breakfast, just you and me" Harry answered as he stood up and held out his hand.

            Remus stood up off the floor and took Harry's hand. He apparated them to his trunk and told Remus he could use the shower. Remus thanked him and went into the bathroom. While he did that he quickly scribbled a note declaring he and Remus were in the trunk and wanted to be alone and would probably leave headquarters, stuck on the door to his bedroom and quickly went back into his trunk. Then, with a quick pace he went to his potions lab and took a vial from his potions closet.

            Remus was still in the shower when he returned to his room so decided to pick out some clothes for him since he didn't have any of his own. Harry picked a dark red robe with pictures of blue wolves sewn on them. He also picked out a pair of fine shoes, socks, and underwear and charmed them to fit any size.

            Just as Harry walked out of the closet and set the clothes on the bed Remus stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a towel.

"Here drink this" Harry said quickly producing the vial from his pocket.

"What is it?"

"It's an Eclipse potion" Harry informed as he gave Remus the vial.

"How did you get it?"

"I made it now drink it; it will make you feel better."

            Remus drank the potion and felt all the left over tension from the transformation melt away from his bones and muscles.

"Here are some clothes for you; I charmed them to fit any size so they should fit you. I'll change in the closet so you can have some privacy, after that I'll make us some breakfast."

"Harry these are too-"

"Don't worry I have plenty of robes, consider them a gift" stated Harry with a look that said he wasn't backing down.

            With a smile, Remus nodded and accepted the fine robes. Harry nodded and went into the closet to change out of the robes he wore the night before. He picked a pair of emerald green robes with a high collar. The seams where fine gold thread made to stand out and complement the small golden phoenixes that were all over the robe. When Harry was finished getting dressed he exited the closet to see Remus lacing up his shoes.

"After breakfast, I'm going to Diagon Alley, I would like it if you came with me, but I'll understand if you're busy."

"I'd love to spend time with you Harry, I'm sorry I couldn't make it last night."

"It's ok Remus I understand. I'll fill you in on everything that's happened to me this summer over breakfast and we can talk about what happened last night later."

            Harry took Remus into the kitchen and used his magic to make breakfast. While he cooked Harry wondered what to tell Remus about Alex. He wasn't ashamed what happened between him and Alex, and never would be but Remus's approval meant a lot to him. Even though it was supposedly alright in the wizarding world, Ron's reaction wasn't unexpected but it still hurt.

            They sat down and ate and Harry decided to just say the truth. Remus was soon enrapt Harry's story, of how he began to learn to fight and all the things he taught himself. But it was obvious Harry felt uneasy about something.

"Remus, Alex and I, well he and I got closer then friends. In fact . . . he and I became a couple, and the night before, he and I spent the night together" Harry declared shakily.

            Remus smiled warmly and placed a hand on Harry shoulders.

"He must have been a great guy for you to feel so strongly for him."

"You're not disgusted or anything?"

"Why would I be?" Remus asked, clearly confused.

"It's just that, well . . . the idea of two blokes poking each other in the ass isn't very popular in the muggle world, and even though here it's not so horrible, I know _some_ people are uncomfortable with it."

            A strange smile crept upon Remus's face suddenly, and for a moment Harry swore he saw Remus blush.

"Harry, as long as you're happy, that's all I care about."

"That really means a lot to me. The only thing I regret was that I never told him in person what my true name is."

"What do you mean?" Remus called, completely confused.

"Well ever since I went to Diagon Alley I've been living under a different name. I told Alex my name was Zane Black" Harry informed with a smile.

            Remus began to laugh and Harry quickly joined in.

"Sirius would have loved to have you use his name."

"Maybe, but it was more than that. Whenever I was with Alex, I . . . I felt like I was free to just be myself. It didn't matter who Harry Potter was, all that matter was Zane and Alex. The rest of the world faded away while the music sounded and we danced the night away. I felt bad about not telling him my real name, so before we left I gave him a letter explaining a few things."

"I understand Harry," Remus said while thinking more then you know in his mind.

"Well we should get going I have some business to take care of, but afterwards you and I can have lunch and talk about last night."

_[Next scene]_

            Harry looked around and finally spotted who he was looking for.

"Griphook" Harry called out to get his attention as he spotted the goblin a few feet away.

            The goblin turned from his position and looked over in Harry's direction.

"Hello Mr. Potter it is good to see you again" Griphook said as Harry stretched out his hand to shake his.

            Remus was rather surprised by the warm greeting. Goblins were not known to be warm; in fact they were down right rude at times if not completely indifferent.

"I was hoping you could help me with something. Since I have inherited most of the Black fortune along with my own money I thought it would be a good idea to have one single goblin see over my accounts and I was hoping you would like the job."

            A strange look came over Griphook's face as Harry finished his sentence. Even though he was goblin, shock was still something that could be recognized in any face, especially with such a strong reaction. Remus already knew why he was so shocked. With the amount of money Harry had, not to mention his fame, would make the goblin who oversaw his account an extremely important and wealthy goblin.

"I am honored you would think of me for such an important job-"

"I was very impressed by you, and I could think of no one better" Harry said quickly before Griphook had a chance to object.

"Very well Mr. Potter if you insist" Griphook replied happily.

           Griphook ushered Harry into an office where Harry signed many papers and was told about his money in great detail. It seems that with interest, his money increased each month literally making his fortune endless. Harry also opened another account and deposited 2 million galleons in it. When Griphook asked why, Harry just said he was planning for something.

"Also, I was hoping I could make a Will, since I have a knack for finding myself in life or death situations" Harry chuckled.

"Of coarse Mr. Potter, we can do that now if you wish" Griphook answered with a smile which made actually made him look more sinister.

            When it was finally over Harry thanked Griphook and shook his hand. Remus was waiting out in the lobby. Just as they were about to leave Harry stopped cold.

"That was your father's wand! I have half a mind to send you back with no wand at all."

            It was Neville and his grandmother, who was obviously very upset. Harry still felt like it was his fault for everything that happened that night, which is why he couldn't stop himself from once again charging in.

"It wasn't his fault!" declared Harry, getting both their attention.

"Who are you?" Neville asked, completely confused.

            Remus began laugh suddenly, startling them all.

"Hello Professor Lupin, who is this?" Neville asked nervously.

"Neville it's me" Harry said, taking off his forehead plate and pulling his hair away from his forehead to reveal his scar.

            Neville and his grandmother looked shocked as they looked upon Harry.

Do I really look so different? Harry thought to himself as he saw their reactions.

"Ha. . .  Harry? What are you doing here?" Neville stuttered out.

"I came here to take care of some things. Now Mrs. Longbottom I understand why you're angry, that wand belonged to your son. But, the fact is Neville was using that wand to fight against Death Eaters and helped stop Voldemort (they both flinched at his name) from achieving his goal. You should be very proud of him, and it would be my pleasure to buy Neville's new wand."

            The next few minutes were filled with arguing as Mrs. Longbottom refused to let Harry buy Neville's wand, but it was clear that Harry was not going to back down Mrs. Longbottom gave in and they made their way to Olivanders. It took at least thirty minutes to find a wand suitable for Neville but when they finally did Neville's face lit up.

"Ten inches long, rosewood and dragon heart string. It can be very temperamental since it is a very strange combination as well as the dragon itself was very strange but it seems to suit you none the less."

"What was so strange about the dragon?" Harry asked.

"Well the Chinese Fireball that provided the heartstring was actually very timid and gentle, but whenever anyone made it angry it took at least twenty dragon trainers to stun it into submission" Olivander answered.

"I guess e should call you the Gentle Dragon from now on, huh Neville" stated Harry with a smile, making Neville blush.

            Harry could definitely see why Neville got the wand. Neville was never one for confrontation. However, when Draco made that crack about the insane people in St. Mungo's it took both Ron and Harry just to hold him back. Harry paid for the wand and said goodbye to Neville and his grandmother. Just as he watched them walk away Harry had a sudden idea, but it had to wait since he had to talk with Remus. They decided to go back to Grimmauld place and talk over some brunch in Harry's trunk so they apparated back, but found the place going haywire, with Order members running all over the place.

"What happened?" Remus asked as he caught Moody as he apparated in.

"Death Eaters, the wards around Privet Drive activated and we found three dead Death Eaters at Wisteria Park."

"Where's Dumbledore?" Harry asked loudly.

"He's there already with Kingsley and the ministry taking care of everything."

            Immediately Harry thought of Alex, and was about to apparate when Remus grabbed his arm.

"Harry I know you want to help but if Dumbledore is already there, all your going to do is complicate things. Let him handle it and we can ask later about what happened."

            Harry knew he was right but still wanted to go. He and Remus went back upstairs to his room to talk like they had planned. In his trunk Harry cooked them lunch and served it on the smaller table. Harry told Remus about what happened last night. Remus was shocked to hear the things Harry had said to the headmaster. More so, he was heart broken when he found out Harry's choice for a guardian.

"Why would you want Snape to be your guardian, he will never agree to that?"

"To be honest I would have loved to have chosen anyone else, but I had no other option. I know Snape will never agree to be my guardian, so Dumbledore will have no choice but to give me emancipation, and even if by some miracle he does force Snape to take on the role of guardian . . . well I'll just say that either way I still win" Harry replied vaguely.

            Remus tried to press him for more answers but got none.

"Remus it doesn't matter and it has nothing to do with what I really want to talk to you about."

_[next scene]_

            After a long emotional talk, both Remus and Harry had tears in their eyes.

"Remus, it was never your fault, how things turned out. You had no control over what happened and I would never blame you. As much as it pains me to admit it's my parents fault. They didn't trust you because of what you are, and I promise you I will never make that mistake. Even Sirius said it that night in the Shrieking Shack. They thought you were the traitor, because you're a werewolf. You can't help what you are, anymore than I can help what I'm going to have to do."

"What do you mean what your going to have to do?" Remus asked.

"Don't worry about it, you'll find out in about five minutes" replied Harry.

            It was time to head down for the Order meeting and Remus realized they had spent the entire day together.

_[Next scene]_

            The Order members were filling into the kitchen, each of them looking over at Harry as he stood alone in the corner.

"What are you doing here Potter, this is not a place for spoiled children" Snape spat as he walked in and saw Harry.

            Harry just ignored him and stood his ground with a sly smirk. Just as he was about to become more forceful, Dumbledore walked in and began the meeting.

"Albus no, we can't start the meeting. Potter isn't supposed to be here."

"Severus, I'm afraid he is supposed to be here. Now please sit down and let me explain."

            With one last dirty look Snape sat down next to Mundungus and Arthur Weasley.

"Now as I was saying, last year I had you all guard the prophecy which explained Voldemort and Harry's role in this war. I think you should be made aware of it, in order for you to realize just how important Harry will be in this fight. Harry if you would please" Dumbledore beckoned with a sad look.

            With a completely neutral face Harry walked to the head of the table opposite Dumbledore and began to recite the prophecy.

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APROACHES . . . BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM . . . BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES . . . AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL (at that point Harry lift up his bangs to reveal his scar and continued), BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT . . . AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES . . . THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES . . ."

            Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Harry turned around and walked up the stairs to leave the kitchen when he suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Oh, before I forget, I suggest you keep a closer eye on what Voldemort is doing. He's up to something very big."

"And how would a stupid insolent brat like you possibly know what the Dark Lord is up to?" Snape retorted.

"Simple, Voldemort told me a few weeks ago over a nice cup of tea" laughed Harry.

He left the kitchen, leaving behind a shocked and confused Order. Harry put a silencing charm over the door when he was on the other side and then pulled the curtains over Mrs. Black's portrait. As usual she began to wail her usual tirade until Harry raised his wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Harry yelled.

            The spell hit the portrait, blowing it up completely, along with a large portion of the wall. Her wailing slowly died away as the magic in the pieces of portrait faded away. With another wave of his wand all the pieces vanished and with another the hole in the wall was repaired as if nothing ever happened. Harry pocketed his wand and went up to his room, only to find Ron and Hermione sitting on his bed, waiting for him with pensive looks on their faces. It didn't take a genius or a Legilimens to know what was going on.

"Guys I know your worried about me but their isn't anything I can say that will convince you that I'm fine."

"I know Harry, it's just that . . . well your so different now and"

"Hermione I cant stay the same forever and right now I am because I have to be, as much as I want to be anyone else. Why don't we-"

            Harry never got the chance to finish his sentence as his bedroom door flew open and he was grabbed in a suffocating hug by Mrs. Weasley. She was crying hysterically mumbling words, telling Harry it would be alright in between sobs. Mr. Weasley was right beside them looking as if he was about to cry himself, and right in the door way Remus stood, watching the whole scene, with a single tear running down his face, waiting to engulf Harry in his own arms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Authors Notes: Sorry this took so long but I have a bad case of writers block. I originally planned on going strait to Hogwarts in this chapter but a reviewer said that Remus was her favorite character so I wrote this for her. See what happens when you review lol. Ok next chapter is definitely the return to Hogwarts where things take a leap. Also, about the painting it was the one with Dumbledore carving the scar onto Harry's forehead, I thought I made that obvious but apparently not. Sorry for the confusion and I'm afraid to say the next chapter is going to be longer since I have to write a new sorting song, and a lot of other things into place. Hope you enjoy, now time for some shout outs:

**Heala: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter since to be honest I wrote it mainly for you since you said Remus was your favorite character. I'm glad you liked the poem and I hope you keep enjoying my fic.

**Jbfritz: **Sorry about the typos but this site keeps reformatting and screwing my chapters up no matter how I upload them and some of the symbols even disappear.

**Reflections: **I'm extremely flattered you like my poem (blushing). As for undervaluing my work I'm afraid I'm just my own harshest critic, its low self esteem thing lol. I'm glad you enjoyed the unedited chapter 13. I wanted to make it powerful but not too smutty. I really wanted to portray both the emotional context as well as the physical part of Harry's first time. Don't worry about not responding, I know how crazy things get with technology. In fact I've been having trouble with my email since my yahoo updated their software.

**Uten: **The image is the one with the Dumbledore cutting the scar on Harry's forehead. The one he recently finished was the one he was working on before he finished preparing the food. Sorry to confuse you.

**Albus: **You're actually mistaken about Harry being out of character. There is a reason why he is acting this way. I even gave it away in chapter 13, and the title of chapter 14. As to why he is so accepting of everyone around him well that will be revealed later. I'm glad you liked the unedited chapter.

**Mitzu: **I'm blushing at the fact you think I'm good at writing intimate scenes (blushing). I figured Harry had a lot to say and I thought what I wrote was dead on. Dumbledore is a hypocrite for what he did and I'm glad Harry had his say. Some people kept complaining that he is too out of character, but oh well . . .

**LunaLovegood61: **I figured the wizarding world should be more accepting to the whole gay thing, especially since Harry has had enough to deal with lately. Glad you liked the poem, and as for everyone seeing his trunk, it didn't matter since he had Remus and Mrs. & Mr. Weasley in there. Sorry about the painting, it was the one with Dumbledore carving the scar on his forehead with a dagger. I'm amazed I wrote the first slash story you enjoyed, and I hope you keep enjoying the story.

**Purpleoutcast: **I'm glad you enjoyed chap 13, it was fun to write and I'm glad it wasn't too smutty. Harry is going to get one more tattoo before he goes back to Hogwarts and as for the characters reaction to Harry, I thought it was just funny, lol. You know how mums are about tattoos, and as for Ron, I almost couldn't write his reaction since I was laughing so hard at the idea. As far as the poem goes, I hope it describes Dumbledore as best as possible.

**Shadow101: **I don't know how you mean superb so it's hard to ay what will happen next, lol. But don't worry he will still continue with the martial arts.

**Mayhem El-Diablo: **Glad you like my fic so far.

**Discordia-Erebus: **Sorry for the late updates but I have a lot of stuff to take care of and a bad case of writers block.

**Phil: **Happy you like my writing so far. As for the new professor you'll just have to wait and see. . . lol.

**Obsidianpoet: **Hope this chapter answers that question. As for Malfoy, well wait and see. . .

**Samhain Vampiress: **Don't worry about it, I know most of the writers are female, it's actually quite funny. Also, I'm happy you enjoyed the sex scene, hope it was just right. As for how I get the chapters so long, I just try to put in as much detail as possible.

**PantherGuide: **Yeah Keeva is funny and cute.

**Hunta: **thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoy the story even though its slash. And Alex is coming back into the picture next chapter.

**Gryffin: **I'm happy you liked the poem and that it had a strong affect on you. If you want to know about updates just put me on your author alert list when you review next time.

**angelkitty77: **If you want the unedited version just give me your email address and I can send it right to you. Yes Alex comes back into the picture next chapter. I'm so happy you liked my poems and the pensive scene, and there are going to be more memories to come, but not happy ones.

**Shorty-Shit: **give me your email and I will send it right over. Hope you keep reviewing.


	16. Who's He?

Title: Harry Potter and the Frozen Heart

Chapter Title: Who's He?

Author: Ash Knight   
Pairings: Harry/OC   
Warnings: Slash, Spoilers from book 5, bad language, sexual situations, and more . . .   
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from these stories.

The night the prophecy was told was a long one. It took about thirty minutes for Mrs. Weasley to calm down and let Harry go and form coherent sentences. After that she finally noticed Ron and Hermione were in the room and stopped ranting before she gave anything away. Hermione and Ron pressed him for answers about what was going on but Harry just told them to give him time. After about another hour of arguing, mostly from Hermione, they realized they were not going to get anything from him and gave him his space. Afterwards, Harry just got undressed, did his meditation and went to sleep. The rest of summer passed in blur. Harry continued to teach himself new spells and work on his kung fu. He made repeated visits to Diagon Alley, getting more books and other things. Along with that he got two new tattoo's; one on top of his left foot, a small water lily with auburn colored petals, on his right ankle he got a viper just like Alex's. Whenever Harry had a moment to himself he couldn't help but think of Alex. The more he thought of him the less he wanted to go back to Hogwarts.

Harry began spending more time with Ginny and found he enjoyed her company very much. Hermione and Ron were always together and Ginny and Harry enjoyed playing pranks on them to interrupt their snogging sessions along with the twins whenever they were around. Along with spending time with his friends he also spent time with Remus, getting to know him while he still could. Harry found out that the Death Eaters at the park were found dead, mangled and ripped to shreds as if attacked by a wild animal. The only one that was left alive was horribly tortured by the Cruciatus curse, and was now completely gone from his mind. No witnesses could be found or any clues that could possibly lead to a suspect. The strangest thing of all was that they supposedly weren't heading for Harry house but in the opposite direction from Privet Drive. At the moment the Order was on high alert as Voldemort started to become more active, and some new Death Eater was making a name for himself in Voldemort's inner circle.

Finally it was the night before September 1st, and Harry decided to go out. He scribbled a quick note to let the Order know he was alright and that he was going to get to King's Cross by himself. He then went into his trunk and got dressed in a pair of leather trousers, his favorite steel plated boots, and a blood red short sleeve cotton shirt and decided to keep his hair lose. Making sure he had everything, he put his motorcycle in his pocket, grabbed his cane and put his trunk in his pocket. Apparating to a closed off alley not to far away from headquarters he brought out his bike and got on. Activating the new invisibility booster he built in, he quickly took off into the sky.

_Next scene_

The music was blasting as loud as ever as Harry the descended the steps down to Mayhem. 'Fear' by Disturbed was playing full blast and Harry could feel the rhythm moving through his hips.

"Hey Goliath! How have been?" Harry called out as he saw the scared bouncer.

Over the time Harry had spent coming here with Alex he got to be known as a regular, and got close to a few bouncers and bartenders. After all, how else would he keep getting alcohol being under age?

"Zane, it's been a while. Where have you been I haven't seen you or Alex in the longest?"

"Alex hasn't been here either?"

"No, I haven't seen him either. Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"No, an emergency came up and I had to go with some friends of mine. I'm leaving for the rest of the year and I was hoping to come one last time and see Alex."

"Sorry but he disappeared when you did" Goliath answered in his hoarse voice. "I doubt you will see him tonight but if you're coming in, save me a dance for when I get of my next shift."

"Sure, I'll be looking for you later" Harry replied with a wink.

Goliath pulled back the rope to let Harry enter. The club was the same as always, loud thumping music and bodies colliding into one another. Harry made his way into the pit. Harry danced the away his last night of freedom like it was his last night alive. The music was coursing threw him, making feel completely euphoric. Hours passed like this and true to his word Harry danced Goliath and had a few drinks with him. Harry asked about Alex but no one had seen him since Harry went back to HQ.

_Next scene_

Many girls were giggling, pointing and staring at Harry as he was sitting on the bench near the train. After a while Harry realized no one recognized him. Every now and then as more people arrived he would catch words of what they were saying:

"Who is he?"

"He is so gorgeous!"

Harry could barely keep his laughter in. 'Have I really changed that much?" he thought to himself. More and more people were beginning to openly stare at him as time passed and more people began to arrive. Just as he stood up to go inside the train a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Hello Harry" Luna said as she walked over to Harry.

"Luna! It's good to see you. How was your summer?"

"I had a lot of fun. We did catch the Crumple-Horner Snorkack thought, but we did find some of its tracks thought" she responded dreamily.

Harry couldn't suppress a chuckle at that and he looked her over. She had her wand tucked behind her ear and wore her butterbeer cap necklace. She was already dressed in her Hogwarts robes and underneath he could see she was wearing a pair of wooden clogs. Some whispering caught Harry's attention and he looked to his left. A group of girls were watching the pleasant exchange, giving Luna some serious death glares.

"Let's go find an empty compartment while we still can" Harry declared. "Want some help with your trunk?"

Luna just nodded absently and began to hum a tune which sounded much like "Weasley is our King". She went into the train closely followed by Harry as he carried her trunk in his arms once again earning Luna many jealous and shocked stares. Harry just smiled, not really caring. Finally finding what was most likely the last empty compartment, Harry loaded the Luna's trunk into the overhead compartment and sat down opposite her near the window. They chatted absently for a while, or rather Luna talked about her trip; barely making sense as she jumped from subject, while Harry just listened to her.

_**Authors note:**_

Ok I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but things have been so hectic I haven't had a chance to even write. This is all I have so i'm posting it now instead of making you wait any longer. Once again I'm sorry for the delay. I know I said I'd have them back at Hogwarts on this chapter but I'm going to stretch it out a little bit. I'm going to make the chapters shorter so I can update more frequently since I almost never have the chance to write.


	17. I Love you not or Challenge

Title: Harry Potter and the Frozen Heart

Chapter Title: I love you not and Challenge

Author: Ash Knight  
Pairings: Harry/OC  
Warnings: Slash, Spoilers from book 5, bad language, sexual situations, and more . . .  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from these stories.

Harry got a good yelling at from Hermione when she showed up with Ron and Ginny. Apparently the order was in frenzy when they found him missing this morning. Knowing that, Harry decided he better stay on the train to avoid a huge scene out in the platform. As much as he loved Mrs. Weasley he didn't want to see just how frantic she had gotten. After she heard the prophecy the other night, she had been watching him like a hawk, which was something Ron and Hermione were taking great notice of.

Neville joined them in the compartment just as Ron and Hermione left for their prefect meeting, leaving Harry alone with him, Ginny, and Luna. For a while they all made idle chit chat, talking about their summer, and the upcoming year while Luna played with Seth and Keeva, who seemed to take an immediate liking to her. Ginny was really worried about her OWL year, although frankly Harry didn't see the problem.

"Ginny, you spend so much time with Hermione; you can't honestly tell me you haven't picked up at least most of the stuff you're going to study this year. And anything you haven't your smart enough to learn pretty quickly."

Ginny blushed at Harry's praise but was stopped as the compartment door opened up.

"Have any of you seen Harry? I've been looking all over for him but no ones seen him" Cho asked.

Everyone was chuckling as they all looked towards Harry.

'_Do I really look that different?' _Harry thought to himself.

"I'm right here Cho" Harry declared as he stood up and put his cane against the wall.

"Harry?" Cho whispered as her eyes went wide.

She looked at him up and down, disbelief clearly written all over her face.

"In the flesh. So what did you want to speak to me about?" Harry asked, breaking Cho out of her stupor.

"Well, could we go some place and talk, _alone_" she responded.

"Sure," Harry shrugged. "Guys, I'll be back in a minute. If Ron and Hermione come back tell them where I went."

They nodded their compliance and watched as Harry followed Cho out of their compartment. Harry followed and could only look on in confusion as Cho lead him into the loo. Deciding to see where this was all going he followed her in and she closed the door. Before Harry had a chance to say anything, Cho grabbed Harry and forcefully pressed her lips against his.

"What are you doing?!?" Harry demanded angrily as he forced her off of him, pushing her against the wall.

"I . . . I want to give us a second chance" Cho stated.

"Cho, I'm sorry but I'm not interested in you any more. I've moved on and I'm know sure you will find someone else" Harry stated.

Cho's face seemed to fill with anger at his words and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's that Granger bitch isn't it" she spat.

"You're the one who's acting like bitch Cho! And no it's not, and even if it was it wouldn't change the fact that I'm over you, so just move on and leave me alone!" Harry yelled, then turned his back on her and stormed out not even looking back.

"Harry what happened?" Hermione asked as Harry stormed into the compartment.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself and clam down, Harry told them what happened between him and Cho.

"That bitch!!!" Ron declared indignantly.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Harry" Hermione said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "I can't believe she said that, but I guess after everything that's happened since 4th year has taken its toll."

"I know but that's still no excuse though" Harry stated.

They continued taking for a while longer, until the compartment door opened for a second time.

"Well if it isn't Weasel and the mudblood. But, where's Scarhead at. Was he too chicken to come back and face" Draco stated coyly as he entered the compartment, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione was holding Ron back, as Goyle and Crabbe flexed their muscles threateningly. Draco was looking around and only glanced at Harry briefly as if he was an insignificant spec on the window.

"So did Potter finally realize what I'd do to him for putting my father in Azkaban and run?"

"No Malfoy, actually, I was just about to laugh my ass off out how a pathetic spoiled little insect such as yourself could even think I would ever be afraid of you when I obviously have bigger fish to fry, like Voldemort" Harry stated calmly as he stood up and walked right in front of Draco.

Everyone was laughing at Draco and his gob smacked expression as he did a double take on Harry. Clearly he was shocked to see that the stranger he only gave an unworthy glance at was his dreaded rival. Once again Harry thought to himself quietly _'Do I really look that different?'_

"You're going to pay for putting my father in Azkaban Potter!" Draco spat as he drew his wand.

Everyone in the compartment had already drawn their wands, except Harry who only raised an eyebrow and gave a deep chuckle.

"From what I heard your father is already out of prison, but at least now everyone will know what a bastard he is" Harry responded with a huge grin.

"Get him!" Draco shouted as he raised his wand, pointing it right at Harry's head.

Crabbe and Goyle made to trounce Harry while everyone jumped up ready to hex the hell out of the two cronies. But, before any hexes could be thrown Harry just jumped straight up into the air and kicked both Crabbe and Goyle right in the face. Two loud crunches were heard as his blows made contact and they where throw off their feet and out of the compartment by the force of the blow, hitting the wall out side, before sliding down into a crumpled heap. Draco turned his head to see where his minions landed which he soon realized was a big mistake. As soon as his head was turned Harry had grabbed his wand out his hand, grabbed his wrist, twisted his arm and was now effectively pinned to the wall right outside the compartment door.

"Harry stop!" Hermione yelled as he pinned Malfoy to the wall.

Harry ignored her as well as the big crowd that was starting to build around them that was attracted to the by all the noise. Draco yelled in anger and cursed Harry while he only laughed.

"Come now Malfoy, I don't even need magic to kick your ass, and you're still going to insist on threatening me? For a Slytherin you have no tact and definitely no class" Harry said as he threw Draco onto the floor right onto of Crabbe and Goyle, and pointed the wand in his hands at its owner.

Malfoy was fuming and his face quickly become red in anger, or as red as his pale skin tone would allow. Many of the other students watch with either amused or shocked expressions.

"I'll tell you what Malfoy, since you seem adamant in blaming me for the consequences of your fathers _own _actions as well as yours, I'll pity you and give you chance to get what you want."

Malfoy, Harry gladly noticed, looked both even more enraged and confused by his words. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Hermione and his friends holding the crowed back as well as looking at Harry with equally confused looks.

"I challenge you to a wizards duel!" Harry proclaimed. "Tomorrow morning out by the lake after breakfast. And just to make things fair since you are such a pathetic and weak excuse for a wizard it will be a three on one duel. You, Goyle, and Crabbe against me."

"You're the pathetic excuse for a wizard Potter, and I'm going to make beg for mercy before I finish you."

"Yeah I'm sure, that is if you even bother to show up this time. As I recall, when we were supposed to have a duel in our very first year you ran and hid like a little bitch and didn't even bother to show up" Harry laughed, and was joined by the rest of the students. "Come on you guys, we have better things to do than associate with death eater rejects!" Harry said.

His friends quickly got and Harry followed, throwing Malfoy's wand over his shoulder into the hallway and closing the door with a flick of his own wand. With another flick of his wrist the door was securely locked, leaving him alone with his friends who all had too many question. Except Luna of coarse who was humming along with Keeva's soft trills as she gently stroked Seth's head.

…………………………………………………….

Authors Note:

Ok sorry for taking so long but my inspiration is running on empty and RL is driving me crazy. Now someone asked in a review what song Alex sang before Harry and he split up and said good by. The song was 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls. So do you guys like it so far. Now next chapter is finally the one where they arrive at Hogwarts. This may take a while since I'm going to try a sorting song. Don't hate me if it sucks. Please R&R otherwise I'll take even longer.


	18. A Night of Suprises

Title: Harry Potter and the Frozen Heart

Chapter Title: A Night of Surprises

Author: Ash Knight  
Pairings: Harry/OC  
Warnings: Slash, Spoilers from book 5, bad language, sexual situations, and more . . .  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from these stories.

After about five minutes of chaos, where Ron and Neville kept congratulating Harry on kicking Malfoy's ass, and Hermione going on and on about attacking a prefect Harry just got fed up.

"OK, enough already!!!" Harry yelled finally. "Hermione just give it a rest already, I didn't break any school rules since I didn't even use magic against him. Now can we please talk about something important? I need to talk to you guys about something."

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I want to start the DA again this year but, I'm going to make some big changes."

"Like what?"

"Well first and foremost I'm changing the name. We are not going to be Dumbledore's Army anymore. Our new name will be the HDL."

"What does that stand for?" Hermione inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"The Hogwarts Defense League" Harry informed her with a smile. "Also, we are going to start fresh. Only about half of the DA will be invited to join and I have a list of names of new people I want to bring in."

"Why aren't all of the old members going to be allowed to come back?"

"Two words Hermione, 'Marietta Edgecombe'. I want to make sure that all of the members can keep a secret for as long as possible. I want no one to know that we are doing this again. Along with that, I plan on inviting the Slytherins to join us!"

"WHAT?" they all yelled in unison, except for Luna, who was still playing with Keeva and Seth, but knew she was listening all the same.

"You guys heard what the sorting hat said last year. The school needs to be united, and we can't keep worrying about what Slytherins are Death Eaters or not. We might still have a chance to get some of them to join our side of the fight, so we have to take advantage while we still can. The more potential Death Eaters we take away from Voldemort the better."

"But, Harry how will we be able to learn who is trust worthy or not? It's not like we can force them to take truth serums to prove whose side they are on" Ginny pressed.

"Let me worry about that all right. So are you guys in or out?"

An uneasy silence filled the compartment for a moment.

"United we stand, divided we fall" Luna declared suddenly, breaking the silence.

The others quickly agreed and Harry filled them in on some of his plans. Harry gave them each a list of people to discreetly ask to join the HDL.

"I want to gather them all together this Sunday night. Since its Friday now and classes wont start until Monday we have until Sunday night to get to everyone" Harry pressed.

"So what else is going to change?" Neville asked once they got the details down.

"Well we are going to learn a lot more advance defense than Hogwarts would teach us. But don't worry about that right now, you'll see what I mean after the _demonstration _tomorrow" Harry chuckled.

"So that's why you challenged Malfoy?" Ron laughed.

"Well I figured he's going to attack me anyway, so I might as well make an example out of him."

"But, Harry wont that make the rest of the Slytherins hate you even more?" Hermione inquired.

"Like I said before, don't worry about it."

The rest of the trip passed talking about the HDL. When they were almost at Hogwarts the guys got out so the girls could change into their robes first in the compartment, then the guys went in to change. Harry just pulled on his school but left it open. He told Seth to stay invisible and wrapped him around his neck. The train finally stopped and they made their way to the carriages. Harry couldn't help feeling at home as he heard Hagrid shout for the first years to follow him. Ginny, Neville and Luna took one carriage for themselves while Hermione, Ron and Harry took another. Just as they were passing the lake, Keeva flew off, eager to dive in.

As the castle fell in sight, a strange feeling came over Harry. Even though he knew he was finally home, somehow, the castle that once seemed so large and majestic to him now seemed like it was smaller and less inviting. Harry quickly just shrugged it off as they climbed out of the carriage and walked into the castle, ignoring the pointing and whispering from the other students. Harry stopped caring about what any of them said any more. It was easier to just block them out and if he was really going to make a change in anything this year, he knew he had to step into the one place he never wanted to be; the lime-light.

Luna went off to sit at the Ravenclaw table and the rest sat the Gryffindor table. Harry looked up at the staff table and saw no one knew, and began to wonder where the new Defense Against the Dark Arts was. Then just as he sat down he saw someone standing alone, leaning against the wall, next to the door to the other chamber behind the teachers table. He couldn't see who they were but for some reason the figure seemed familiar. Finally after a good while of idle chit chat Professor McGonagall walked in with a bunch of scared looking first years. The hall quieted down as the deputy headmistress set the hat down on the stool and the hat began to sing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm smart or pretty,_

_But don't judge me by what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you ever find a smarter hat than me,_

_For there is nothing in Hogwarts that I cannot see_

_So heed my words now and listen well,_

_The very spirit of Hogwarts is dying now;_

_Sinking deeper and deeper into where the darkness dwells_

_I told you all before that I feel sorting you is wrong_

_So please, listen carefully to the words of my song_

_You may belong in Gryffindor, where the brave are said to mass_

_There is where you'll find the self-righteous and arrogant,_

_Who always act recklessly first and think last_

_Or perhaps you belong to Hufflepuff, who are loyal to a fault_

_They would stupidly follow anyone and work their fingers to the bone,_

_And then later become angry and as bitter as salt_

_But then again I may send you to Ravenclaw, who claim to value intelligence_

_Where they thirst for knowledge and hunger for truth to the point of death_

_Yet they cling to lies and act stupidly just like all the rest_

_Then there's Slytherin, where those of great ambition dwell_

_They would use any means to achieve their ends_

_But are easily lead a stray by others who would have them grovel instead_

_So now place me on your head and I'll tell you where to go,_

_But remember that you will find good and evil no matter what the road_

_United we shall stand or divided we shall fall_

_And now I fear this shall be Hogwarts final year of all_

The hat fell silent as did the rest of the hall. No one clapped and no one spoke at all. The sorting hat had never insulted any of the houses before, let alone sounded so agitated, or given such a terrible warning. Professor McGonagall looked towards the headmaster for how to proceed. Albus just nodded his head and she began to call out the names on the list.

"Ashitaka, Yoshi."

A small Japanese boy sat on the stool nervously and flinched as the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!!!"

The Gryffindor table began to applaud as the boy walked off the stage and joined them at the table.

"Ashton, Robert."

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Harry stood up and applauded for the boy along with the Hufflepuff, earning many stares which quickly grew into a deafening silence.

"Come on you guys, you all heard what the sorting hat said!" Harry proclaimed loudly.

For a moment no one spoke, and then Hermione got up and began to clap as well, quickly followed by Ron and Neville, making Harry grateful for their support.

"Aubrey, Amelia" McGonagall called out.

"RAVENCLAW!!!"

This time Harry was grateful to see that most of the other house joined in a loud applause, even a handful of Slytherins. Again and again names were called, as the students were sorted and everyone applauded together until there were no more first years. As the last child joined the Slytherin table Harry looked to see Dumbledore looking strange for a brief moment but what was more puzzling was the Professor McGonagall was still standing there with the sorting hat. Then Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.

"Before we begin our feast, we have one last student to sort. He has transferred here all the way from Durmstrang and will now be joining us here in his 6th year. Please give a warm welcome to Alexander Vipera."

Immediately after saying his name a wave of fierce whispers broke out at every table. Harry looked confused, wondering at what person (other than himself of coarse) could cause such a reaction, only to have his heart skip a beat as he watched the figure in shadow step into the light. It was Alex! The same Alex he had spent his summer with. Harry stood straight up to get a closer look to see if what he was seeing was real. There Alex stood, but to Harry he looked strange in robes. His robes were black just like everyone else's but the seemed to be made out of a very different and obviously more expensive material. But, just before Alex walked forward to the sorting hat Harry and many others were thrown out of there stupor by the sound of a shattering plate. Harry turned in time to see Millicent Bulstrode ugly face running out of the great hall.

_'What was that about?' _Harry thought and sat down.

McGonagall tentatively placed the hat on Alex's head and stepped back. The hall seamed to wait with baited breath as they wait, and waited . . . and waited for the hat's decision. The minutes stretched on and on and the look on Alex's face grew more and more amused. Finally, Alex burst out into laughter, his voice echoing through the silent hall. A very stern look crossed over McGonagall's face and Alex quickly composed himself and choked down his laughter.

"SLYTHERIN!!!" the hat finally yelled after about another five minutes.

At that the Slytherin table exploded in cheer, and some yelled out 'We got Vipera! WE GOT VIPERA!!!' Alex walked off the stage and was greeted by Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Pansy wrapped Alex in a warm hug and kissed him lightly on the cheek. As soon as she let go Alex received a brotherly one armed hug from Blaise and a pat on the back. They made their way to the Slytherin, with Blaise on Alex's right and Pansy on his left. But before Alex sat down he turned towards where Harry was still standing. Alex slammed his fist into his opened hand and bowed. Harry quickly returned the gesture of respect, just as he had dozen of times before this summer when he would spar with Alex.

The Slytherin table greeted Alex the same way the Gryffindor table greeted Harry in his first year. People from all over the table came over to shake Alex's hand, something that really seemed to tick Draco off immensely.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled in his ear.

"What?!?" Harry stammered as he looked away from the Slytherin table.

"Harry wasn't he, you know the guy you were seeing this summer?" she asked with a worried expression.

Harry nodded and sat down, taking notice that the food was already served and people were already beginning to eat. With the exception of Hermione and Ron. The fact that Ron wasn't eating was something noticed immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"Harry . . . are you sure that's the guy you went out with this summer?' Hermione asked softly.

"Trust me when I say I could never forget Alex. Now what is going on?"

"He's a Vipera!" Ron proclaimed as if that explained everything. At Harry's confused look he explained. "Vipera's are all dark wizards Harry. About a hundred times worse than even the Malfoy's!"

"But, that can't be! I spent my whole summer with him, and he helped me threw a lot of my grief. If he was going to hurt me or anything he had a million perfect opportunities."

"Harry, I've read about the Vipera family and even Professor Binns has mentioned them once when he was taking about the last goblin rebellion. The Vipera's are the oldest pureblood family in the world. They date back to even before to Roman Empire, and are also the wealthiest people in the wizarding world. Also . . . well Harry a few past Dark Lords have come from their family or have some connection to them."

Harry slowly let this information sink in and Ron finally began to eat with his usual gusto.

"So anything else you know about them?" Harry inquired.

"Well other than that, a lot of past Vipera's having become famous for inventing potions or spells, along with a lot of other things I can't really remember."

Harry nodded his thanks for the information and began to eat, and quickly realized just how hungry he was. As the feast continued he stole many glances over at the Slytherin table and saw the Alex was doing the same. Countless thoughts about Alex swam through Harry's head. With all the time he had spent with Alex this summer, he never once had reason to doubt him. Like Alex, Harry never wanted to talk about his past, and that was fine for both of them. They lived together in the moment and Harry never once even though about the wizarding worlds when he was his Alex. When he was with Alex, everything seemed . . . _right _somehow. He always had the feeling that he and Alex were very much alike; as if Alex had been through the same things he had gone through, or something very similar.

When the feast finally ended Dumbledore got to his feet and talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the headmaster.

"Well, now that we have placed in our stomachs another magnificent feast, I humbly beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start of term notices. First years ought to note that the forbidden forest is just that, _forbidden_, and a few of our older students ought to know by now too,' Dumbledore added and looked right at the Gryffindor table.

The trio exchanged large smiles at the comment and turned their attention back to the headmaster.

"Mr. Filch the caretaker has asked me to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes as are many other things. Also I have been recently made of aware of that all products by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes have been banned" Dumbledore announced with a chuckle, and many of the students joined in the laughter.

The laughter was cut short though as the doors to the hall suddenly opened. In walked in a man who could be no older than 18 years old. Everyone was now staring at him for he was a sight to behold. Only one thought rang through Harry's mind as he saw this man _'Vampire!'_ With a flick of his wrist Harry's wand was in his hand but he decided not to act. Harry saw Dumbledore smile and the twinkle in his eyes grow at the sight of this man and gestured him to come up to the table. Exotic would not even begin to describe the man that had walked into the great hall. He could not possibly be any older than 18. His body looked as if it was molded in perfect imitation of Michelangelo's 'David'. His very eyes seemed to be made of topaz stones, almost glowing a bright golden yellow, and his finger nails were sharp and looked as if they were made out of pure crystal glass, or diamonds. His short hair was a stranger mixture of black and violet purple, which shined mysterious in the light of the great hall, and was covered in many golden and brown spots like a jungle cat. The most startling thing of all though was the small pair of fangs that could easily be scene as he smiled.

As he walked up to the head table, Harry took stock of him. He was wearing books and pants made of dragon hide, in the color of black. Strapped to his arms legs and forearms were daggers of various sizes and the hilt of a sword strapped to his back. Over his chest he wore yellow armor that seemed to made out both dragon hide and a strange medal with a crest of something he could not see over his left peck and wore also a long cloak, which was plain black on the outside but underneath was a warm canary yellow.

"I'm sorry I'm late child but I ran into a bit of trouble" he said as he shook hands with Dumbledore.

"Quite alright. Please join the rest of the staff" Dumbledore told him and then turned to his attention t the students. "Once again we have a change in the Hogwarts staff. I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Professor Jaguar."

A warm wave of applause was what he received in deed from most of the female population, while the males just clapped politely. The professor just smiled and raised his cup in salute as he began to tuck in and eat some lamb chops. Harry smiled as he noticed Professor Snape sneer and turn away Jaguar.

"Also, word has reached me of a certain dual taking place tomorrow after breakfast," Dumbledore continued.

Everyone looked eagerly looked at Harry, and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Normally I would not allow such a duel to commence but most likely if I do not allow it will go on anyway. However I will cancel this duel unless Mr. Potter chooses a second to dual with by the end of breakfast tomorrow morning."

Once again Harry just shrugged, not even looking at the headmaster. Albus continued with his announcements but before he could dismiss the students Professor Jaguar stood up and said he had some vital information for the students.

"I suggest to any trouble makers here not to leave the castle tonight. I have let my dragon loss on the grounds."

Many people gasped at this information but he continued to talk as if he had heard nothing.

"She is looking for a place to lay her nest and while she does not attack human beings, she will not hesitate in eating or incinerating any person other than my self who comes near her at this time,' then he turned to the headmaster and said 'I'm going to check on her I'll be in your office in a few minutes to speak with you child."

Then before anyone had a chance to say anything, the professor leaped into the air and to everyone's shock, he transformed into a huge jungle cat, a jaguar obviously if his name was any indication. Gracefully landing on his feet he gave roar and ran right out of the great hall, many students jumping out of the way. Harry looked stupefied for a moment as did the rest of the students. Then began to make his way out of the hall to go to bed.

"Hello Zane, or do you want me to call you Harry here?"

Harry turned around to see Alex standing before him. His dark eyes and warm smile as intoxicating as ever.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked before he could even blink.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do. And I'm sure your going to hear a lot of bad things about me. It makes me sad to admit that a lot of it might be true, but all I can ask is that you give me a chance to tell you the _full truth_ about me."

"Why did you come here?" Harry pressed.

"I have three reasons for being here. But my most important one is because you are here, and I still want to be with you. What ever you decide Zane, I just want you to know I truly do love you."

Alex walked forward then towards Harry, and Harry returned the gesture, finally doing what he had the urge to do since the feast began. Harry wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, and leaned into Alex's lips. His hungry lips received Harry's and opened in welcome of Harry's tongue. When Harry let go he almost cursed as he saw most of the other students watching them all with shocked expressions. Harry suppressed the urge to blush and stepped back out of Alex's reach.

"I hope to talk to you soon. Good night Zane" Alex declared and gave Harry a peck on the cheek.

Harry watched as Alex walked away with Blaise and Pansy in tow towards the dungeons.

"Mr. Potter, the headmaster would like to speak with you in his office" Professor McGonagall said as she walked up to him with a very stern expression.

………………………………….

Authors Note:

Ok I was going to continue the chapter but I decided to end it here since I really want to update ASAP. So what do you guys think? Give me some reviews people, because otherwise I won't update. In fact I won't start writing the next chapter until I get at least ten reviews. So if you guys want more you got to tell me, lol. So R&R and enjoy!


	19. A Warning

Title: Harry Potter and the Frozen Heart

Chapter Title: A Warning

Author: Ash Knight  
Pairings: Harry/OC  
Warnings: Slash, Spoilers from book 5, bad language, sexual situations, and more . . .  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I do not make any money from these stories.

"I don't suppose you could tell me what is going, would you?" Harry asked as he walked beside his head of house.

She looked at him for a moment as if he was someone she had never seen before.

"Mr. Potter, what were you doing kissing Alexander Vipera?" she spoke harshly.

"I honestly don't see what's wrong with me kissing someone if I choose to."

The Deputy headmistress just gave an exhausted sigh as if she was in a complete loss.

"Could you please tell me what is going on? It's obvious that something isn't right. And I can't help but notice your reaction to Alex as you placed the hat on his head. Let alone the excitement in the great hall."

"I believe the headmaster will tell you all about it in his office" she responded shaking her head.

"_What the fuck is going on?"_ Harry thought to himself.

"Oh, before I forget Professor, expect a delivery tomorrow morning."

"From whom?" she asked, giving him a suspicious look, which was only received with a smile.

"Well on one of my trips to Diagon Alley, I managed to stop by Quality Quidditch Supplies. I placed a large order for the finest international quidditch standard robes for the Gryffindor team. They should arrive by tomorrow morning."

For the first time that night a genuine smile crossed McGonagall's face.

"Mr. Potter that was very nice of you but, those kind of robes a dreadfully expensive."

"I'm one of the riches wizards in the world Professor. What's the point in having all that money if I can't use it for some good, and I definitely think keeping the quidditch cup in your office is a good cause" Harry chuckled.

"I would think that is a good cause as well."

"You know Professor," Harry said as they reached the gargoyle, "excuse me if I'm out of line for saying so, but you should smile more often, you look much lovelier that way."

Clearly she had not expected to hear this, least of all from Harry. She gave him a hard look for a moment, though Harry's smile never wavered. She could not recall a time when Harry had such nerve or was so straight forward.

"You've changed a lot this summer, in not just appearance it seems. You remind me of-"

"My father, yeah I know" Harry said with a playful roll of his eyes.

"Actually, I was going to say, you remind me of Sirius. He was quite the charmer with the ladies as I recall."

"I'm flattered professor, although I wasn't trying to be charming. I was stating a simple truth" Harry replied with a playful wink.

This definitely _wasn't_ the Harry Potter she knew as a student. She quickly gave him the password to the common room and said the password to the headmaster's office 'Almond Joy'. Harry bid her good night and stepped onto the staircase.

"Come in Harry" Dumbledore called from the other side of the office door, before Harry had chance to knock.

Harry looked around the headmasters office as he walked in, noticing that all the silver instruments had been repaired, since his last visit. Fawkes was sitting quietly on his perch, watching Harry as he walked in. The portraits were all pretending to be asleep as usual, except of coarse Phineas who was giving Harry a cruel glare. He still blamed Harry for ending Sirius' death, and Harry couldn't blame him since he blamed himself as well.

"Harry my dear boy-"

"I'm not your dear boy, now why don't we skip the pleasantries and lemon drops and get to the point."

Dumbledore seemed to deflate greatly at his words and the twinkle in his eyes was definitely snuffed out.

"There are many things we need to discuss, please sit down" Dumbledore gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

Harry sat down right in front of the headmaster, and stretched his legs out, as if totally at ease and then interlocked his fingers in front of his face. For a moment no one spoke. Harry just sat in the chair letting his eyes bore into the headmaster, as he seemed to become more and more uncomfortable. To anyone else the headmaster would seem as if he was in total control and calm but Harry knew otherwise, and was quite eager to just get this night over with.

"The first thing I must discuss with you Harry is about what you said the night the prophecy was revealed to the order. You said Voldemort was up to something, what makes you believe so?"

"I told you already, Voldemort told me over a cup of tea" Harry said in a very bored voice with a shrug of his shoulders.

Dumbledore just sighed and gave Harry a disapproving look.

"Harry this is no laughing matter-"

"Am. I. Laughing?" Harry grounded out, giving the headmaster a look of contempt.

"Perhaps it would be best if you start explaining from the beginning" Dumbledore finally conceded.

Harry just stayed quite for a moment, not really sure how much he should tell Dumbledore. He knew he was already being watched thoroughly all the time, and telling Dumbledore this would give him more of a reason to keep an even closer eye on him. However Dumbledore might have some idea how Voldemort had managed to physically harm him in a vision.

"Well, to keep it short and simple, Voldemort somehow broke into my mind one night this summer. We had an interesting conversation, and he then proceeded to try and kill me. I manage to break free, but when I did and was in my own bed again, I noticed I was bleeding from a gash Tom gave me in the vision with knife. Keeva healed me and I spent the rest of the night Occluding my mind with deep meditation."

The old mans expression was completely blank for a moment, as he clearly processed everything he had just heard. Fawkes who had stayed quite the whole time, flew over and perched himself on Harry's knee.

"Hello Fawkes," Harry said as he petted the phoenix on its head.

_Keeva? Seth hissed from underneath Harry's shirt._

_No Seth, this is another phoenix I know, say hello to Fawkes Harry replied._

Seth poked his head out from Harry's sleeve as he slithered off Harry torso. Harry couldn't help but smile as he saw the two interact.

"I was wondering who your friend was" Dumbledore chuckled as he gestured to Seth who was still half up his sleeve.

"This is Seth, I found him this summer along with Keeva" Harry answered as he kissed the top of Seth's head.

"I was wondering where you found her as well Harry, but we can discuss this all in a moment. Now you told me that you and Voldemort had an interesting discussion. What exactly did you discuss?"

Harry held back a deep sigh and sat back for a moment. He knew how this was going to turn out. Dumbledore was just going to jab and ask questions until Harry told him everything from start to finish. He had been anticipating this very moment since the other night and was also rather amazed it had taken Dumbledore so long to ask. Without warning Harry stood up and walked over to Dumbledore's cabinet. With a thud, Harry set down the headmaster's penseive on the desk and pulled out the memory of his encounter.

"I believe this is what you're fishing for. I'll come to collect my memory tomorrow night after dinner. Now if that's all I rather call it a night" Harry declared.

"I still have many things to discuss with you Harry I'm afraid. I'll examine the memory later. I also wanted to ask you about Mr. Vipera" Dumbledore informed, with a very solemn expression.

"What about him?" Harry asked neutrally.

"Harry do you remember when I told you about the new wizard that has joined Voldemort's inner circle?"

"Yes" Harry replied, afraid of where this was going.

"He has managed to conceal his identity very well so we only just found out recently, which is another reason why I am telling you just now. His name is Ganado Icar Ramon _Vipera, _Alexander Vipera's father."

END CHAPTER

Authors Notes:

First of all I want to say I'm sorry for taking so long. I just started a new job and I have a lot of stuff going on. This chapter was supposed to end with the duel I have planned with Draco, but if I didn't end it now I doubt it would have been posted for an even longer time. Do you guys want me to make shorter chapters to try and update more or do you want to wait for the longer chapters? Well let me know and I'll do what I can because I really want to finish this fic before book 6 comes out. So anyway, even though this chapter is short, I put a lot of important information. Also I put in a big clue about the animagus form of a character in here. Will any of you figure it out? Also, I want to point out that this is not a Mary sue fic. Alex is going to become an important character, but Harry is definitely the one in the spot light. Also, I'll through you guys a bone about something. Alex will be an animagus, along with his dad. In this chapter you find out one of their forms. Now on to the commentary:

**SheWolfe7: **You won't get his explanation very soon but one is definitely coming up. And I'm definitely flattered you think my HP/OC character is so good.

**Raclswt: **You will get the answer to that question in the next chapter I hope.

**Shdwolf: **thanks for the kind words and as for the dragons, you'll have to wait and see.

**Mitzu: **Thanks for the review; I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. And I hope you continue to do so.

**sean's grrl: **I'm glad you like my pairing especially since its slash and no one seems to like that very much.

**Heala: **Sorry I didn't update, but it's good to get back up to writing.

**Melshenia Kari: **Sorry for the demands but it seemed like no one was reading my fic anymore. Don't worry I wont be demanding anything for a good while. And sadly I did get writers block, on top of the fact the real life kept me busy for so damn long. I hate it when I leave my stories unattended, but hopefully I can update sooner.

**K: **First of all I want to say thank you for the honest criticism. I know I haven't been putting in as much detail as I wanted but I have still put in some important info and as for the predictable thing, I said I was going to bring Alex back, and no Alex is not going to become the most important character. And there will be other relationships with Harry that will be just as important. And as for how powerful Alex is in those areas, he isn't as all-powerful as you think, and neither is Dumbledore or even Harry. They all have their limitations and you're going to see them all.

**Webweaver: **Alex's last name is coming from the symbol of his family the viper, and I needed something that sounded Spanish so I went with Vipera. I've been hinting at it since earlier chapters, with the tattoo and his chain. And yes he comes from dark family, but you'll here from Alex about what that really means. And as for being his 2nd, well I sort of have a surprise waiting for that choice.

**Purpleoutcast: **Yes, Alex is back in all his glory. Harry is definitely going to have problems with the students but not in the way you think. And I hope you like the Dumbledore/Harry clash in this chapter, there will be more in the next chap.

**Lap: **Sorry this chapter is so short but I hope you like it anyway. And I also hope to update soon.

**Ters: **I hope you liked the uncensored chapter 13. Let me know what you though of it.

**Nogoalielikeme: **There are definitely a lot of possibilities, and I hope you like them.

**Huro: **Yeah it does feel weird, but it's definitely a nice weird. And I hope you like who Harry's second is going to be.

**Jonna594: **Yup, I write all the poems myself, and im flattered you like them. How did you like chapter 13?

And thanks to: angelkitty77, jbfritz, yuiop, Shorty-Shit, CastusAlbusCor, BEE, ficfan, oracale, Silver Angel 7, i live in darkness9, jonna594, wind, Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy, Meggplant, kensa, hellen rowena potter, storytime, Vindex, angelXofXdeath, KatBell, CurruptedGothTheHeller, crazepainter.


End file.
